In the Cover of Night
by Loiel
Summary: Zuko is struck by a serious illness that only a certain waterbender can heal... and his wife is not too happy about it! Zutara- rated M for violence and lemons.
1. The Sickness

_**Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is not my property; this is a work of fan fiction, I in no way claim ownership of anything in this story.**_

In the Cover of Night

Chapter One- The Sickness

Mai paced at the dock, her nerves far past any measurement she knew. Zuko had been ill nearly a month. She had sent word to the Waterbender a week after the Palace Healers said they could do nothing more for him. Katara and the Avatar sent word they were on their way a week prior.

All she had left to do was wait and to pray that he would not die. She had things to tell him, things she never admitted to any one, things she had kept from him, things he deserved to know.

Tears ran down her cheeks as the sun set. Perhaps they would arrive the next day.

She made her way to the Firelord's rooms, which had become nothing more than a healer's tent. All sorts of medicines and powders lined the table. Incense burned day and night, prayer scrolls, charms and statues cluttered Zuko's bed table. When modern medicine had failed the sages were called, chanting ensued for days. Mai remembered giving up most of her hope in that moment.

That was until she heard word back from Katara; she hadn't spoken with the woman in nearly six years.

She had been married to the Avatar for four years. For some reason Zuko declined to attend the wedding. When Mai brought up the fact that the couple had journeyed from the Southern Air Temple to attend their nuptials, he acted like a child, refusing without any type of explanation. They stopped receiving letters from Aang and Katara after that.

Mai received news every now and again, mostly by way of Kyoshi Island and her correspondence with Ty Lee, who was still part of group of elite warriors. That was how she learned of the wedding of Suki and Sokka, and how she heard word of Katara's miscarriage that happened a year before. Apparently it caused the young woman serious damage and she could no longer produce children. Mai had sent her their condolences, but never heard a word back, and she didn't blame them.

She looked down at her husband and brushed his black hair from his face. He had lost so much weight, his cheek bones very prominent, his arms had lost their tone and ribs were visible. If he got over the sickness, would his body heal from the damage the illness had caused? She placed her head in her hands and began to weep.

A knock came to the door that pulled her from her thoughts.

"Your visitors have arrived, my Lady," the older woman in red said clearly. Mai was out of her seat and running to the front of the palace before the woman could take a breath.

"Thank Agni," she said as she approached them, slightly out of breath.

The Avatar was very tall, a head taller than Mai herself and he towered over Katara. He was still bald, but he was built, she could see it by the way he carried his shoulders, with his chest so pushed out from his excess of muscle that he was unable to hunch like an awkward teen.

The petite young woman seemed very much the same, she was slightly taller and had a fuller figure, but she still had much youth in her face. Except the eyes, Mai noticed, there was an indescribable sadness there that chilled her bones.

They both simultaneously removed their traveling cloaks and Katara stepped forward with an intent look.

"Welcome," Mai managed, motioning for them to follow. "Can you see him now?" she asked Katara.

"Of course," she said in a quiet voice.

They walked in silence to Zuko, he was still taking shallow breaths, then coughing and wheezing.

"I need to know all his conditions," Katara told her in a firm voice. The confidence in her voice calmed Mai immensely.

"Fever, vomiting, sweating. It started out a simple headache. He hasn't been awake for days; he just sleeps all the time. He hasn't left his bed for nearly two weeks."

Katara took all that in and stared at the Firelord a moment. She then looked around at all the clutter and sighed. Walking over to the window she opened the drapes and let in the cold night air.

"Have the servant cart away all of this junk. Get rid of that incense, and all the candles in this room," she said this and Mai immediately called a servant. "Zuko needs fresh air; his lungs are extremely weak right now."

Katara then walked back to the bed and placed a hand on Zuko's fevered brow. Her cool touch caused Zuko to stir.

"Zuko," she whispered in his ear. "Stay with us Zuko, we need you to stay here," Katara said then leaned closer to his ear, whispering something else she could not hear.

He muttered something in his sleep. Mai could not distinguish it but she smiled. It was more responsive then he'd been all week.

Pulling water from the basin next to his bed Katara placed the water around her fingers and pressed them to his forehead. Then very gently she put a very thin strip of the glowing liquid into his mouth that she held open with her other hand. He coughed, but she kept at it, moving the liquid deeper into his chest.

Katara took a deep breath and the water glowed stronger, so bright they could see the liquid in Zuko's chest. Closing her eyes she breathed one more time, and then pulled the strip out of his mouth. Instead of the clear water that had gone in, it was now nearly black, and had a thick layer of mucus around it.

"An infection," she told them as the set the contaminated water into the chamber pot.

The Firelord coughed violently as his eyes opened.

"Katara," he said struggling. "I heard your voice, I knew it was you."

"Hello Zuko," she said calmly, with slight affection in her tone. She reached up and brushed his hair from his face, much like Mai had minutes before. She stayed like that, with her hand on his face, softly rubbing his scar. Mai cast a glance at the Avatar who had an unreadable look on his face. _What did he think of his wife being in such close contact with the Firelord?_

Mai cleared her throat loudly. Katara turned with an almost annoyed look on her face. Zuko had already drifted back to sleep.

"Will he be alright?"

"In time, I think he should be fine," she looked back down at her patient with sad eyes. "It may take a while for him to get his old strength back, but in time, yes," she finished.

"Will you stay, and heal him?" Mai asked, the girl nodded immediately.

"I owe it to him," was all she could say.

"I'll prepare you a room then?" she asked.

"Two rooms, if you don't mind," Aang told her, she did not imagine the coldness in his voice.

"Alright," Mai answered them, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable in the room with the two of them.

Aang left the room then and Mai followed silently. She cast one last look at the forlorn water bender, who still stared down at the Firelord, completely lost in thought.

/_So this is my new fanfic, it's a little different than my other one. It's rated M, because I plan to make it pretty smutty, even if the first chapter is rather innocent. It deals with the idea of adultery, so if you aren't comfortable with the idea of spouses cheating on one another, don't read it. This is sort of just a warm up, future chapters will have more meat to them, so don't worry. Read and review, I love hearing what you all think! /_


	2. Healing

_/The smut starts here people!/_

Chapter Two- Healing

Katara treated Zuko every day after that, it took nearly a week for him to be able to sustain consciousness. He was still very weak, had lost more than half of his muscle tone and she could see the hollow sides of his cheeks underneath his brow, his unscarred eye was bruised with sickness.

She was haunted by memories, bitter and sweet, of their short past together. Stolen kisses by stone pillars, embraces near the river bend. The night after they found her mother's murderer. No, they had never been truly intimate, but he held her all through that night as she cried and lashed out. Neither of them spoke of it again. When he dove in front Azula's lightning she knew she truly loved him, she had planned on going to him that very night, but he had been ill. By the time he had been well enough, Mai returned. Katara placed her love deep within her and turned to Aang instead.

Pulling the mucus from his chest she sighed deeply. He coughed roughly and drifted back into sleep.

Katara observed his appearance once more, his face held a thin layer of sweat, his hair was slicked back, and she wondered when the last time he had bathed. Clicking her tongue at the carelessness of the Firenation healers she removed his robe and began to wash him.

Thank the spirits she had asked for several buckets of water, no sooner than she ran the water over his skin, she was forced to discard it, as she had no way of removing the less pure liquid mixed with the water.

A tear drifted from her eye as she roamed her hands over his chest, he had lost too much weight and suddenly she felt angry that they had not arrived sooner. She partially blamed Aang, who had insisted on stopping by Omashu to visit with Bumi, but she was at fault as well. She held the letter for four days before she gained enough courage to show it to her husband. Zuko and Aang had been on less than cordial terms since her wedding. Something other than the Firelord's lack of attendance weighed over the situation. Katara had yet to discover what that was.

She moved lower with her water and pondered over whether or not she should wash his intimate areas and decided against it in the moment. Instead she moved up to his face, gently she brushed his scar, noticing the texture was always the same. She pulled the water through his hair, wringing it dry as she went. The smell of illness was beginning to leave him.

Katara washed his thin arms and then decided to get over her prudish nature, by pushing his pants down to his knees, and then removing them quickly to the floor. Embarrassed by his nakedness she covered him to the waist to compose herself.

His manhood had been several inches longer than Aang's and nearly twice her husband's girth. Silently she chided herself for making comparisons, it was most unfitting, he was married, and so was she. No matter how unhappily.

She eased the sheet up his right leg and continued her task, running the water over his clammy pale skin, and then discarding it. She did the same with his left leg, but stopped when she reached his thigh. Sometime during her washing he had become painstakingly aroused and Katara couldn't help but stare. She tried to concentrate on finishing her chore, but her eyes kept drifting to his erection, standing proud like the mast of a ship beneath the red sheet.

The sudden urge to mount his hips came over her, but she stayed at his side, knowing that he was in a weakened state, a sensitive state and he probably couldn't help his response. But even as she thought this her left hand drifted forward, beneath the fabric and closed around his member.

She bit her lip at the feel of him, his heat radiating like the sun itself. She let her fingers continue their shameless exploration.

He moaned in his sleep and bucked his hips. Katara bit back a smile as she slowly cupped her hand around him and began to move it up and down.

"Oh," Zuko hissed from above her, his eyes fluttering open. It took him a moment to assess the situation, his lack of clothing and the location of her small hand. He stared at her with a curious look.

Katara was filled with mortification, she had not been thinking at all.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, lifting her hand away. He caught it in an instant; Katara was surprised by his amount of strength.

"Please," was all he managed, and the pleading was in his eyes as well, accompanied by desire.

_Well, you should finish what you started_, she thought. Katara gave him a sharp nod.

Rather briskly her hand found him again as his fire increased. She bent some water into her other hand and placed in her left, to ease the friction she was creating.

Zuko tensed, his stomach contracted and she saw the faintest shadow of muscle there.

"Yes," he hissed and bit his bottom lip. He stared at her intently and suddenly Katara felt very shy. He came two or three strokes after and growled hoarsely. She was instantly glad of his weakened state, because if he had been healthy, they surely would have heard his release all over the palace.

No words passed between them as she used her water to wipe him clean, then discarded it. She stood up, and approached his closet, fetching another robe for him. He was watching her as she turned. He had an unreadable expression.

"I've missed you," she said, as she moved her eyes to the floor, making her way back to the bed. Zuko was silent a moment. He leaned forward as she helped him into the robe, then he moaned slightly in fatigue.

"I've missed you too," he said offering a smirk. Katara blushed lightly. "How long are you staying?"

"Until you've healed, I suppose."

"It could be months," he told her, his voice had turned hallow.

"I understand," she said, her hand moving to his face for what seemed like the millionth time. She caressed his scar; he did not flinch or catch her hand. No one but Katara could touch him there.

/

Mai walked the stone steps to the tower with dread. She did not like the situation in the least, her husband alone for hours with Katara. The girl had a way about her, and it was not that she didn't trust Zuko, but he never seemed to act right around her. His emotions went from one extreme to the other, not the way a person would act around someone they only considered a friend.

_Maybe it was all in my head_, she thought sullenly as she reached her destination. The guard stepped aside. She slipped him the usual bag of gold for his silence and he walked off in the other direction.

Mai entered the room and stood face to face with Ozai.

"Welcome back," he told her as he stepped around and removed her cloak. It slid from her shoulders to reveal a thin dress made of a black mesh material. His eyes widened.

"For me?" he purred and Mai shuddered.

"You know very well that you shoved this at me last time and demanded I wear it," she said smartly. She glanced past him and noticed his collection of baubles had grown even larger. When Zuko had moved the once fire bender from the prison to the tower of the Palace, the older man had taken advantage of the large space and sympathetic guards and servants. They brought him presents on a daily basis; there was really nothing the man was in need of, except perhaps his sanity, or fresh air.

Ozai approached her from the right and stroked her cheek, then smacked her fiercely, sending her to the floor in surprise.

"Watch your mouth girl," he told her, and then bent down to help her to her feet. "You're lucky I agreed to our little compromise. I would hate for my son to know what a nasty little whore his wife has become."

She looked at him with fierce eyes; hatred that rose up from her soul overcame her. He just stood there, taking it in, then pulled the thin woman to him and kissed her.

It wasn't like Zuko's kisses, hungry and tender. Ozai's kisses were angry, filled with rage and his insatiable need. Mai whimpered as he pulled her hair roughly and clenched her jaw with his hands.

"What would my son think of his lovely little wife, if he knew I fucked you every week?" he jerked the black dress from her roughly and ran his hands over her body, despite his roughness, she moaned in desire.

"I only do it because you promised," she said, her eyes rolling back as he heated his hand and placed it between her legs. "You promised to tell Zuko where his mother was."

"But she's dead, I killed her myself."

"What?" Mai said, coming out of her pleasure induced stupor. She pushed Ozai's hands from her body.

"After she killed my father I followed her into the woods and killed her," he told her simply. "I burned her body so there would be no evidence."

"But that was the only reason I agreed to this," she said backing away, her naked frame hit the door and she raised her hands to her face. _He's lying_, she told herself, _just like Azula he's lying_.

"No," Ozai said with a smirk. "You like it, you slut. You like that I am rough with you."

"No," she told him unconvincingly.

"You can't stand that my simpering little son isn't man enough for you. So you come to me," he walked over to the door with a predatory gaze. "That's why you came to me before."

That time she said nothing, her memory overcoming her senses. She had been sixteen. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee had just returned from the Earth Kingdom, though they prepared to return the next week in order to join in the attack on Ba Sing Se. He had welcomed them so kindly, he had pinched their cheeks, complimented them on their loyalty. Mai thought it would end there, but when the Firelord had entered her chambers that night it had been a different story.

"You could do no better than me," he had told her, and she had been swept up in the moment, lustful at the sight of the older man, for the power that accompanied being his companion. She had consented to their initial union.

That man who took her maidenhead stood before her now, pressing his flesh against her in need. She would consent yet again. She leaned forwards to kiss him then and he smiled sadistically as he pulled away.

"On your knees," he commanded.

/

Katara walked back to her room once Zuko had been fed and was sleeping once more. He hands were shaking with desire as she leaned against her door. She hadn't fully realized till she returned to the Firenation how much she missed his face, the texture of his skin, his scar. She sighed as she turned the knob and entered the room made of red. Her eyes traveled to the bed and the bald monk who sat in the middle of it.

"What's the point of getting separate rooms if you insist on occupying my space?"

"Katara," Aang said calmly. He had settled down since their argument the night before. "I'd apologize, but I'm not doing anything you didn't suggest yourself."

She pierced her brow as he lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Taking a deep breath she walked over to his side and sat next to him, lying back as well.

"I know, I just didn't expect it so soon," she leaned into his tall frame and he hugged her.

"You can change your mind, you know," he told her, a sparkle in his eye.

Katara stiffened.

"I refuse to lie with you when you are fucking your concubines in the next room."

Aang released her then and sat up, his shoulders tensed beyond reason.

"_Fine_."

"Fine," she said to him evenly.

He turned to leave but stopped.

"I love you Katara, but I loved my people as well," he walked towards the door and opened it. "I thought you accepted that."

Katara turned and placed her face into the bedding, screaming with all her might.

/

Zuko rose with the sun the next day, the first time he had done so in nearly a month. He pulled himself up, feeling the weight in his chest had lightened.

Walking to his windows he breathed in the fresh air and smiled wide, feeling the strength of Agni entering his bones.

"Zuko!" came a voice behind him and he turned to face Katara.

"Good morning," he told her quietly, suddenly remembering her actions the day before.

"I suppose it is," she said coyly, looking him over.

Zuko looked down and finally realized that he had not placed on a robe. Even more to his embarrassment was the fact that his thoughts of Katara had made him fully aroused. He saw the devilish glint in her eyes and moved to take a step towards her; only to stumble to the ground in a dizzy spell.

"Zuko," Katara lectured as she went to pull him up by his middle. She started to lead him to the bed when a swift knock came to the door, which Katara had left wide open, and a loud gasp was heard.

"What's going on here?" Mai asked in a sharp tone, walking up to Katara who was struggling under the Firelord's weight.

"I think he's delirious," Katara said as they reached the bed and she tucked him in.

She watched as the Firelady's eyes focused in on his erection, and then looked pointedly at Katara, who could only shrug.

"I found him walking around in his room completely naked, not a minute ago."

"I'll see to him, you can return in a few minutes, once he's decent," Mai said, her head motioning for the shorter girl to leave.

"Alright," Katara nodded and hid a slight grin; glad the pale girl couldn't read her thoughts.

_/So this was chapter two, I must say I was very surprised by the amount of reviews I received on just the first chapter, thanks for all you kind words and encouragement it's all very helpful. You all know the drill, __**read and review.**__ I'm still trying to finish Promises, but you all seemed to like this story line so much, how could I resist not updating sooner. Thanks for reading!/_


	3. Circumstances

Chapter Three- Circumstances

Mai walked down the hallway wringing her hands together. She usually felt her regular pangs of guilt after spending her few hours with Ozai every week, but the situation had changed.

He was regaining his ability to bend.

She had noticed the night before, during their sordid relations (she had ceased calling it lovemaking years before), and he had unmistakably bent fire, warming his hands, his skin heating far past the heat a normal person could make. In all honesty she hadn't noticed at first, Zuko often used similar techniques in his ministrations, but in the aftermath the small detail finally caught her attention. Then, when he pulled her forward to his bed, his touch burned her skin.

Absentmindedly she brought her hand to the tender flesh and poked it lightly, she bit back an oath.

_I have to tell him_, she thought. As painful as it would be to tell Zuko of her infidelities, she could not keep Ozai's secret. She refused.

Breathing deeply she approached her husband's room. The door was ajar and she knocked from habit, and then looked forward to see Zuko, completely bare, held up by the water bender. Katara had a dark flush upon her face. Mai gasped.

"What's going on here?" she asked the younger girl, bristling at the situation.

"I think he's delirious."

_And aroused_, Mai added silently. She saw red as Katara continued to speak, she didn't even hear the girl's words.

"I'll see to him, you can return in a few minutes, once he's decent," she told her hastily. _Go away_, Mai thought.

With her eyes she followed Katara's path out of the room and frowned.

Zuko had his hands placed loosely around his brow. "My head is killing me."

She walked to his side and gently smoothed back his long ebony hair, tucking a few strands behind his scarred ear. He lay back roughly, avoiding her caress. He took several deep breaths then.

She looked her husband over; Mai noticed a minor improvement in his coloring, his skin was losing the grey tone it had taken nearly a month before and it pleased her. Standing she walked over to his closet and removed another robe, then remembering Katara would return momentarily, she grabbed pants as well.

Easing the red fabric over his skin she sighed heavily. Zuko cast her a sad look and placed a hand on her knee, rubbing her gently.

"I love you," he said simply. This caused tears to spring to her eyes.

Mai felt her heart break in that moment. Guilt weighing it down to the floor, it was nearly unbearable. Her husband, faithful and strong in so many ways, loved her. Would he always feel that way? She leaned forward to kiss him then, grabbing his thin face between her hands, and emptying all her frustration and worry into the embrace.

"I'm sorry," he told her after Mai broke their kiss and he started into a coughing fit.

"For what?" she asked wiping the tears from her cheek. She took the black pants and eased his sheets back.

"For getting so sick, I'm the one who should be taking care of you," Zuko's eyes were filled with sincerity. Mai shook her head.

"Shush," she told him sharply. Remorse overtook her and she felt as though she was drowning. "No one can help when they get sick."

She placed one of his limp legs through and then followed with the other; his current physical state puzzled her. He had not been the least bit responsive before.

"What I want to know is how you managed to get your pants off?" she asked him. "You can barely move."

He shrugged, "I guess Katara removed them yesterday when she was healing me."

Mai squinted her eyes at that. _Why_ _did she need to remove his pants if ailment was in his chest_?

"Why?" she tried to sound as if she had no care in the matter.

Zuko gave her a bashful look, but covered it quickly. "I guess they smelled, because she bathed me as well."

"Really?" Mai coughed afterward, not at all pleased with the actions of the Waterbender.

"Well, I certainly couldn't do it in my current state," he set up then and cleared his throat. "Have you spoken to Uncle recently?"

"Yes," she said as she pushed him back down into his pillow. He groaned in frustration. "He met with the Fire Council two days ago. The construction crew returned from Ba Sing Se last week, marking the end of your building plans. Iroh held a celebration."

"How was it?" he asked grumpily, Mai nearly laughed aloud when he crossed his arms over his chest.

"How are all your uncle's parties, Zuko? It was long and loud and there was a whole lot of booze," she really did laugh that time. "And tea, of course."

"Of course," Zuko managed a small smile. "How is he dealing with his other substitute Firelord duties, is he enjoying himself?"

"Actually, he's been quite worried about you. And I think he misses Ba Sing Se and his girlfriend."

"What girlfriend?" he asked surprised.

"She's an earthkingdom noblewoman. She's actually a good deal younger than him."

"How much younger?"

"I think she's a few years older than us, maybe twenty five. I haven't met her though; I just know what Ty Lee told me."

"That's gross," he said, wrinkling his nose. He also had a trace of sweat on his brow.

"It's not that bad," she was slightly annoyed with his opinion.

"Yes it is, he could be her father," Zuko's lids began to droop; his energy for the day was fading fast. "If I had a daughter, there's no way I would let her date a man my age. It's just not right."

Mai frowned.

"Zuko, I have something to tell you," she said as his eyes drifted closed. He opened one eye with a great deal of effort.

"What is it?" he murmured.

"I—," she started and searched for words. _I'm fucking your father behind your back. I've been lying to you since we've been married._ Would that break his heart as it would hers?

_Perhaps I need to seek a second opinion about Ozai's bending,_ she thought. Then it occurred to her that the very person to ask was only staying down the hall. _The Avatar_.

"Mai?" he questioned her pause.

"I want you to stay in bed today. Don't try to get up again, okay?"

"Alright," he said, giving her another smile. A thought reached his features. "Where have you been sleeping?"

"What?"

"While I've been ill, you've been sleeping in the Fire Lady's rooms, haven't you?"

"Yes," she slept there on occasion, so it was not a complete lie.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?"

"Zuko," she started, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss upon his lips. "I don't think you're up to that just yet sweetie."

He gave a light chuckle. "I didn't mean that we would make love, wife," he told her. "I just miss your presence beside me."

"Alright," she told him, kissing him more soundly. He gave her a contented look.

Someone cleared their throat from across the room.

"Is it safe?" Katara asked meekly.

Mai looked from the Watertribe girl to her dozing husband and wrinkled her brow.

"Yes," she told her, walking to the door. Katara started to walk past her and Mai caught her arm. "Any more baths given to the Firelord will be given by me and me alone."

She stared down into the other girl's eyes. Katara had a surprised look upon her face at Mai's frankness.

Katara nodded as Mai entered into the hallway. She turned towards the throne room, she would talk to the Avatar soon enough. First she had to tell Iroh that his nephew was finally awake.

/

Iroh stood in the throne room and stretched his arms wide. Two hours for a Fire Council meeting was two hours to long. He made a mental note to check on Zuko that day, after he had his afternoon meeting with the generals and read over the scrolls that Pian Dao had sent over. Iroh had a new found respect for his nephew and his ability to juggle all of those affairs. The constant traveling and meetings were extremely exhausting, no wonder the young man had fallen ill so suddenly.

Three servants entered from the doors at the end of the long hall and he smiled. It was his favorite part of the day.

Iroh walked down as the three young men in red set up the small table, cushion and tray of tea and snacks. He sniffed the air.

"Oh, jasmine, my favorite!" he exclaimed. As he set down and the tea was poured before him. "Very good," he said after a sip. "This tea improves daily, I'm glad you listened to my suggestions."

"Yes sir," the man farthest on the right answered him. "You were very specific. The Firelord usually just has lemon water or fire whiskey. We hardly ever get the chance to prepare such lovely dishes."

"My nephew has very poor taste in food and drinks," he shook his head in sadness. "Everyone has their faults, I suppose."

The servants held their hands over their mouths, hiding chuckles. They bowed and exited a moment later.

Iroh raised the porcelain cup to his mouth and inhaled the scent once more.

_Wonderful,_ he thought and sipped slowly.

The doors opened again, this time abruptly and he spilled some tea down his front; Iroh growled in disappointment.

His mood improved greatly when he saw who approached.

"Orchid!" he got up and hobbled to the young woman, she smiled and opened her arms.

"Hello my love," she said as he embraced her, leaning back she kissed him firmly. "I missed you terribly."

"Oh!" he could not manage any more than that. He pulled her into another hug. He lost track of how long he held the woman, feeling the soft touch of her fingers on his back, inhaling her lovely scent. "I missed you as well. What are you doing here?"

"Ba Sing Se was so lonesome without you," Orchid told him. Iroh looked into her green eyes and smiled. He kissed her soundly then pulled her forward to his small table.

"Join me my dear," he motioned to the tea. She sniffed the brew before her and nodded her approval.

"Mmm, jasmine."

"I love you," Iroh told her.

"I know," Orchid said as she leaned forward.

"Uncle," a woman's voice called from the door. Mai entered the room, casting a shy glance to the dark haired woman that was with him.

"Yes Fire Lady," Iroh stood in respect. Orchid stood a moment after.

"Forgive me," Mai said as she reached them and bowed in the other woman's direction. "You have a guest."

"Mai, this is Orchid Ling Ma," he placed a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder. "She is my very good friend from Ba Sing Se. She just arrived to surprise me."

Mai's eyes widened at Orchid's full name. The Ling Ma's were a very wealthy family from Ba Sing Se.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she nodded. Orchid gave her a brilliant smile. Mai remembered her original purpose and she turned back to Iroh. "Zuko's awake; He was up walking around his room this morning."

"Wonderful," Iroh told her. "Is he awake now?"

"No, he passed out before I left, Katara is healing him now."

"Ah," Iroh said. He motioned for them all to take a seat. Two more cushions were brought to them and they sat silently. Orchid leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"_Who is Katara_?"

"She is the wife of the Avatar, a healer from the Southern Watertribe."

"Really?" she said then. "I've never met anyone from the Watertribe."

"She's a very nice young woman, I'm sure you will get plenty of time to speak to her," he turned to Mai, who had a slightly annoyed expression. "I want to have a feast; sort of a way to celebrate Zuko's recovery. When do you think he'll be up to it?"

"He'll need at least a few more weeks," she told him. "But I think he would like that, he sounded disappointed when I told him of the celebration you held a few days ago."

"Consider it planned then," Iroh smiled. "Would you like to join us for tea, Mai?"

Mai stood and gave him a kind smile, but shook her head. "Thank you, but I have some business to attend to."

"Of course," he nodded. "We'll see you this evening for dinner?"

"Yes," she told them and exited through the door. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon," they chorused together.

Iroh pulled Orchid to him in an embrace. The woman giggled as they tumbled back on the floor.

/

Mai walked the halls in thought. Iroh was simply ecstatic and it made her smile. He and Orchid were an attractive couple, despite the years that separated them. She hoped she would get to know the slightly older woman better and that she would stay; Zuko's uncle needed the companionship.

She decided to seek out the Avatar after that, checking his quarters first she was redirected by a guard to the garden. Aang was in deep meditation underneath the Boabab tree. She settled on a bench across from his silent form and watched him. His tattoos gave a faint glow and this told her that the monk had taken a quick journey to the spirit world.

He took a deep breath and Mai observed his shirtless torso. He had indeed changed since the last time she had met him. It was hard to imagine the young man that sat before her had once been the twelve year old boy that defeated Ozai. He had grown much stronger, mastered water, earth and fire, and married the love of his life. He'd even lost a child and was not yet twenty years old. She shook her head at how they were forced to grow up so fast, it did not seem fair, yet she could not imagine herself somewhere else, living the life of someone completely different.

She moved her gaze to the bench she sat upon, and lazily traced the stone with her finger, trying to figure out how she wanted to phrase her question for the Avatar. A hand brushed her shoulder and she found herself looking into the grey eyes of the young man.

"Hello," he said, she saw a peaceful smile upon his face, yet there was slight concern in his eye. He wiped the sweat from his brow and took a seat by her side.

"Hi," she said shyly, feeling slightly guilty for pulling him from his meditation. "I didn't mean to interrupt you; I just wanted to ask you a question, something that's been on my mind for some time."

Aang said nothing but nodded for her to continue.

"It's about Zuko's father," she bit her tongue; she had nearly called him Ozai. "Do you think it's possible that he could regain his ability to bend?"

Aang gave her a curious look, shrugging his shoulder. "I'm not quite sure."

"What has happened to the other people you've done it to, how did this effect them?"

"I have not taken any one else's bending away. It is a very serious consequence, for only the most rash of actions," he glanced at the sun then. "Energy is in all of us, benders and non-benders. I suppose it's possible that some of his energy has converted or changed somehow. But I think it's not very likely. It would take years of meditation and thought."

Mai nodded then. "I see."

"What brought this on?"

"Just silly thoughts," she told him quickly. "Zuko's been so ill and I got worried that he didn't have an heir. Perhaps if his father had the means, he would try to take back the crown. But now that I know it is not possible, I feel much better."

Mai stood to leave and Aang sighed heavily.

"That's a common problem," he said as she was walking away.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Not having an heir, I wasn't aware that you were having problems conceiving as well."

"Oh," Mai said as she approached him again. "I am able to conceive, but I take medicine so that I won't become pregnant until I am ready. Perhaps in a few years, once things have settled down."

_Besides_, Mai thought darkly. _I would never be totally sure just whose child it was, her husband's or his father's_.

Aang visibly winced at that and Mai's heart filled with sympathy.

"I'm sorry, I heard about your loss. I hated it for both of you," she placed a hand on his sunken shoulders. "Some couples just have each other and still find happiness."

"I still plan on having children, just not with Katara."

_So that is why they are so cold with one other_, she thought.

"And what does Katara think of that?"

"She's less than pleased, though she originally suggested it," he lowered his head to his hands. "I have a race of people to repopulate."

"I see," she muttered. Just another weight upon the young man's shoulders. "She'll come around; you just need to give her time."

"I know," he said looking up at her once more. "Zuko's a lucky guy, to have you so worried about him."

"Yes," she said, tears coming to her eyes. She stood to leave once more. "Thank you Aang."

"No problem."

/

Dinner with Iroh and Orchid had been a pleasant affair. Their cheery conversation had been a nice change from her silent meals with Aang and Katara. The young couple preferred to stare silently at their plates then make a decent attempt at conversing.

The Avatar and his wife left shortly after their last course was served, Mai knew the looks in their eyes. They were on the brink of another argument. She and Zuko had many of those moments before his sickness. He was traveling too much; he wanted her to bear his children then, not a year later. Their last words before he became ill had been harsh ones. That was why she was so relieved his body seemed to be on the mend.

Mai looked over to the substitute Firelord and his young love; they seemed to scooting closer and closer together, not purposefully, but Mai felt as though she was intruding on their intimate moment. She excused herself as well, bidding them a sincere goodnight.

She walked down the red corridors, approaching the chambers of her husband. Her heart fell slightly as she opened the door and gazed upon his sleeping body. Silently she thanked Katara for insisting that they remove the incense and candles. It made the room nearly bearable to be in. Slipping her gown over her head she slid into the sheets next to Zuko and rest her head on his chest.

"Ouch," she jerked her head up and looked down at him. He was so warm, no, he was positively hot. She placed a hand on his chest and had to bite back a scream. He seemed to be burning from the inside out.

Jumping from the bed she reached the nearby lantern and turned at far up as it would go.

Zuko's skin was a pinkish color, steam from what she assumed to be evaporating sweat, was coming of him. Hastily she threw her dress back over her head. She met Iroh in the hallway, Orchid on his arm; they both had mischievous looks upon their faces. They stopped dead at the sight of Mai's worried expression.

"What is it?" Iroh asked stepping forward, grabbing her arms.

"Zuko—," she started pointing towards the room. "He's steaming," she told him wildly.

Iroh released her and entered the room. Walking over to the bed he placed a hand upon his nephew's arm then pulled it back immediately, hissing in pain.

"ZUKO!" he said harshly, but Zuko did not respond. He only had a pained look upon his face. "It's a fever of some kind. Mai fetch Katara this instant."

Mai nodded, backing towards the door, fear filled her bones as she turned and ran from the room.

/

Katara looked quickly at her husband as they walked to her room. He seemed to be thinking very intently on some subject, so she bit her tongue, respecting the silence. They reached her door.

"Goodnight Aang," she said and turned, placing a hand upon the knob. She stopped when he grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him.

"Katara," he said softly and then stroked her cheek. "I miss you."

She frowned into his eyes and sighed. Taking her arm from his grasp she placed a hand in his and pulled him into her room as she entered. Taking this as an invitation he pulled her back as the doors closed, pressing her gently against the door. He bent his face to hers and kissed her.

It was soft and sweet, as it always was before. Katara felt that familiar hunger creep into her stomach and knew she would give in to him. They hadn't made love in ages and she needed it, her anger would just have to take a back seat to her desire.

Aang seemed pleased as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. "I've missed you so much."

"I know," she said.

His hands moved to her waist, gently tugging at the fabric that held her robe closed.

A harsh knock came to the door.

"Not now," Aang said loudly.

But they just knocked louder. The monk stood angrily and jerked the door open. He met the tearful eyes of the Fire Lady.

"Katara, you must come quickly, Zuko is very ill. Iroh said something about a fever," she sobbed.

Katara stood, desire draining from her. She stepped past Mai and took off down the hallway in a slight jog.

The doors to Zuko's room were wide open. Iroh stood there with his young companion. They looked at her with questioning eyes.

Katara approached the Firelord, taking in his flushed complexion and the curious steam rising from his body. She pulled water from a nearby basin and placed it over her hands. She placed them on his chest and the water dispersed into the air quickly.

"I've never seen anything like this before. It's a fever, but it's so intense. I don't know," she told them. She racked her brain for solutions. Sinking to his side on the bed and blew an icy breath on his forehead and his brow released some tension. She blew across his chest and sweat formed slowly. She could cool him with her bending. "I'll need a lot of water," she told them suddenly.

Mai nodded and dove in the hallway shouting for water. Katara took what water was left in the basin and placed it over Zuko, freezing it to his skin. It melted almost immediately.

"I'm going to try something; I'm going to try to cool him using my skin."

"What?" Iroh asked her raising an eyebrow.

"I can lower my body temperature, much like fire bender's can raise theirs. But he'll have to disrobe," Iroh nodded and Mai entered the room at her words. "As will I."

"Oh," Iroh said looking to the door. "Perhaps I'll step outside."

"Absolutely not," Mai told her.

"I don't know what else to do."

"Then think of something, because you will not lie in bed naked with my husband."

"Now, Mai," Iroh said diplomatically. "Katara is only trying to help. Perhaps this is not the time for your jealousy."

She bristled at his comment.

At that moment servants entered the rooms, six total, carrying large canisters of water. Iroh pulled Orchid behind him and they exited with the servants. He shot Mai a pleading gaze, but she stayed.

Katara didn't hesitate in removing her clothes, leaving only the small pieces of fabric she wore underneath. She ripped the robe from Zuko's back and slipped the pants down his legs. Pulling water to her she encased it over her body, like a second skin and then crawled next to Zuko's nude form. He shivered at her contact, but seemed to sigh. Katara kept her eyes wide, staring pointedly at Mai.

"You'll call me it there's any change?" she said, defeated in that moment.

"Yes," Katara said tonelessly.

With that the Fire Lady left the room with her head hung low. Katara settled on top of him and breathed deeply. Slowly his temperature was lowering, but he still burned her slightly. She pulled more water and used it as a barrier between their skins.

She stayed that way for hours, till she felt him heave a large sigh and the remaining heat drained from him. Katara felt herself pondering his strange illness as she drifted to sleep from exhaustion. Not even bothering to slide off of him she closed her eyes. Her last thought was that she needed to get word to Mai that Zuko's fever had broken. _She would have to tell her in the morning_.

/_Chapter three... Hmm. It was interesting to write this one. No smut this time, though the next chapter will be ridiculous. This the first time I've ever had to write Kataang and Maiko, and it made me a little sick to my stomach, but it was necesary for the plot to unfold the way I want it to. So maybe you'll stick with me? By the way thanks for reading and reviewing! Your responses have been great!/_


	4. Good Morning

_/Content warning: Smut! (lol)/_

_/_

Chapter Four- Good Morning

Zuko tried staying awake, he truly did. Judging by the light coming through his balcony it was mid afternoon. He had hoped he would be able to spend his healing time with Katara awake, but after a quick glance at the nearly empty basins beside his bed, he assumed she would not return until the next morning.

He tried to sit up, and failed miserably. His limbs were heavy, but they shouldn't have been. Looking at his bones he felt like a skeleton, nearly all his muscle had gone, he felt so weak in that moment.

Zuko collapsed to his pillows in defeat. His room was sweltering, _why was it so ridiculously hot_? He moved to take off his heavy robe, but the tie eluded him. His eyelids felt heavy once more and he drifted into an unwanted sleep.

His dreams were odd. He was at the top of the mountain, clouds surrounding him; he managed to look below them and saw the entire Firenation. It was completely engulfed in flames. Behind him, the mountain had changed into a volcano, the lava kept rising closer to the mouth, to where Zuko stood. Its fire was nearly too much to bear. Zuko felt the ground behind him falling away, and he tried to decide what to do; fall back and be engulfed by the hot lava, or to dive from the mountain, seemingly into the sea far below.

His decision was made for him as a large red dragon emerged from burning liquid. Zuko felt his limbs fill with fear as he met the eyes of the great beast. A moment later he dove forward, letting the air carry him down to the sea.

"Zuko!" the dragon called, breathing fire upon him. Zuko felt as though he was burning alive.

All at once he felt the water rise from the ocean to meet him. The cold liquid brought him down to the waves. It carried him, like a child, like a lover and set him upon a lone island. The calm element enveloped him then, wrapping his limbs like a blanket and he felt peace in that moment. He breathed deeply and welcomed the rest he knew would come, it had been a long fall from the volcano, hours he had been burning from the dragon's fire. He now felt safe and calm.

It wasn't long before the water felt heavy upon him. He pulled his eyes from the cloudless sky he had been watching and took in the woman that lie on top of him, asleep. She was made of water, and he suddenly felt so thirsty, so he pulled her blue face to his and kissed deeply. Drinking in her cool mouth, he could not be sated, so he kept drinking until the small water woman responded to his embrace.

"Zuko," she said calmly into his lips. The way she said his name caused a shiver to go down his spine. It reminded him of another kind voice, one he could not recall in his dream. He kissed her again, and she placed her hand upon his face.

"Beautiful," was all he could manage as he looked at the glowing woman, blue light and water making up her being. Nothing compared to her eyes though, more blue than the sea in the middle of summer, or the morning sky. He wished to swim in those calming pools.

"So perfect," he added tracing his arms down her lithe form. His exploration stopped at her breasts that suddenly felt so real, he pondered how a woman made of water could have such ample curves and soft flesh.

"Make love to me," she whispered quietly, her tone was almost pained, and thoroughly laced with desire.

He used his strength to roll her beneath him. Desire was filling him as well. He tried to remember the last time he had made love, it had been too long, and he sighed that it would only be in his dreams. Zuko supposed that was all the more incentive to not wake from said dream.

Yes, he would make love to her, completely, with much ferocity and wanting. In that moment he knew he had never hungered for a woman the way his flesh yearned for the woman that lay beneath him now.

He placed his hands on the beauty below him, removing soft layers of water that covered her breasts.

He then placed a hand between her legs, but was met by another impediment, this time it felt like fabric. Why a woman made of water wore underclothes, he could not fathom. So he sparked his finger and burned down the seam, between her legs, till the fabric fell away and he was able to run a hand through her soft velvety curls.

She moaned and sought his lips, kissing him with passion, a heat that ignited his own inner flame.

"More," she said breathlessly.

He moved down her body, trailing her with kisses, exciting him more and more as her moans grew louder. She panted his name. He wished in vain that he knew what to call her; he wanted to cry her name, tell her how he burned for her. He opted to tell her with his tongue instead, lapping up the curves of her body, back up to her neck. He sucked on her watery flesh; never had he tasted anything so pleasant. She tasted like life, and of course, like water.

Her hips bucked beneath him, and he felt a cool hand drift down his torso, following his hard lines, till she gently took hold of his throbbing shaft.

"Yes," he said roughly, gasping as squeezed lightly then stroked his sac. He went blind in ecstasy and positioned her hips, he slipped a warm finger into her entrance and found her as wet as the rest of her form. She released a guttural moan as he thrust into her a moment later.

"Zuko," she said again. Each time she spoke his name it had a different effect on him. He desire was fueled with that utterance, so he picked up his pace. Driving into her as she cried, her words became incoherent, drifting into a series of sighs that filled his ears and comforted him.

He lost track of how long he moved in and out of her, he did feel her arch her back and increase her volume twice. The third time she came to release he was spent as well and emptied his seed into her. She kissed his face as he collapsed on top of her. She made no attempt to remove him, rubbing his back as he breathed into her shoulder.

He drifted to sleep in that dream. His last thoughts were how absurd that actually seemed; sleeping within sleep.

/

Zuko felt the sun pulling him from his slumber the next morning. He fought the familiar sensation, not wanting to leave the heaven he felt with the dream woman. It had felt so real.

The sun succeeded however and he was jerked back to consciousness. He refused to open his eyes however, that seemed like he would be admitting his defeat. No he would keep them closed. The dreams that he willed to recall seemed a distant memory, but so tangible, he could even recall the feel of the woman as she curled to his side and slept. He felt himself harden at those thoughts and was surprised when he moved his limbs. He was indeed still holding a woman in his arms.

Zuko remembered his request of his wife the day before. Mai had said they would sleep together. Perhaps she had taken to his affections the night before, encouraging him in his sleep. That would explain why it all had felt so real.

Zuko frowned then, wondering why that realization disappointed him so. Mai was thin and long, with firm muscles and limbs. The woman that bucked beneath him in his visions had been soft and curvy. Those blue eyes, he could still see them, even then, after he had left that small island of his dreams.

Testing the woman at his side he ran a warm hand over her flesh. She shivered at the touch and it caused him to jerk his hand back slowly. Waiting for her to settle her breathing, he reached out once more and traced her soft curves. Perhaps Mai had gained some needed weight in the past month. He moved a hand forward to her stomach, gently brushing the undersides of her breasts then moving downward. He stopped when he felt the unmistakable roughness of scarred flesh.

Zuko yanked his eyes open and took in the naked water bender at his side. Panic filled him at first, but it quickly melted away as he took in her silent beauty, her quiet sleeping form. He kept completely still.

How long had he ached to see her in such a way?

Since he caught her bathing at the western Air temple.

It had been an accident. He had been walking back from his room, he had left his outer shirt by the campfire and it was a cold night. Passing the fountain, his eyes caught the movement of water. He stopped momentarily and caught her emerging from the water. She wore absolutely nothing. He still remembered her graceful form, how even at fifteen she had the subtle shape of a woman. How her dark skin glowed in the moonlight, her eyes seemed as striking as lightning. Katara was beauty redefined. She saw him gaping, it wasn't as if he had time to hide, or run. So he simply stared, unashamedly, a dazed grin upon his face. Katara had blushed, though refrained from screaming. Rushing from the water she grabbed her towel and retreated to her room.

For years he found pleasure at that very thought, at their innocence. After his wedding his mind sometimes drifted to Katara while he made love to his wife. Though those occasions only ended badly, because he would anger at the thought of Aang touching Katara.

Zuko ran his fingers over her scar, remembering that Katara had lost a child. His heart broke for her when he heard. She was always so kind and caring. Out of all of them, their original group, Katara was most fitting to be a parent, a mother. Mai had told him that she could not have any more children.

Zuko frowned and pulled the water bender closer to him. The movement caused her to wake.

"Good morning," she murmured sleepily, wiggling her rump against his stomach. Zuko bit back a groan.

"I suppose it is," he said a moment later, recalling her words from the day before. "I must admit I find this situation very confusing, nice," he added and continued to hug her. "But confusing."

"You had a fever; I had to work on you most of the night," she turned to face him, still wrapped protectively in his arms.

"So you stayed all night," he said slowly. "What about Mai?"

"She left," Katara said guiltily. "I think I made her a bit mad, but cooling you down with my water bending was the only thing I could think of. And it worked," she finished, rather smugly.

"How did you manage it?" he asked.

"I, well—," she stammered. "I removed our clothing and engulfed us with water, using my body to lower our temperatures. You were extremely hot," she told him.

"So you laid on top of me all night?" he asked.

"Not exactly," she said, her dark skin coloring prettily. "You woke up in the middle of the night, and we, we um…"

"Made love?"

"Yes," she said into his eyes. Zuko sighed at his confirmed assumptions, this would surely complicate things. "It was amazing."

He looked at her then, really looked at her, took in her swollen lips and untidy hair. Katara had felt the same satisfaction he had, that thought pleased him, and he smirked.

"I haven't felt pleasure like that in so long," he said as he pulled her face to his. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you."

The kiss was slow and steady, but quickly turned to something more heated. She groped his chest as he leaned over her slightly. He became light headed in that moment and fainted back into the pillows.

When Zuko awoke a few minutes later, she was no longer beside him naked, but fully clothed and gently pulling his clothes back over his body. He assumed their tryst was over.

"This can't happen again," Katara said firmly. "It isn't right."

Zuko nodded, his own sense of guilt coming over him. He had wronged Mai, but he couldn't help but feel that touching Katara seemed more than right. He would burn alive, much like his dream, if he did not have her cool water to extinguish those flames. He met her blue eyes and felt sadness creep over him; he had always wanted her, what cruel fate that they could only be together in such strained circumstances.

"Of course," he said simply, regret in each syllable. His tone caused her to frown.

Taking back her role as nurse, she moved a hand to his head, checking his fever.

"You're still a little warm," she said resting her palm on him. He felt his skin cool several degrees at her touch. "I'm going to fetch some water and tell your Uncle and everyone that you have improved greatly, please don't get out of bed."

"Alright," he said. Katara passed him a light smile and left the room.

/

Katara cast one more longing glance at Zuko's door then took off down the hallway. She stopped at Iroh's door first, tapping the dozing guard in the shoulder and informing him that the Firelord was awake and that the General should be informed as soon as he had risen. She next knocked on Mai's door, and was filled with relief when she was informed that the Fire lady was not in her rooms. She needed time to wash Zuko's scent from her before she could convincingly face his wife.

Katara sighed at her actions the night before. She longed to produce feelings of shame, or mortification, but she could not. She had never felt so gratified, Zuko had been exquisite, strong; his illness seemed to have left him in those hours of lovemaking. She turned the corner and reached her rooms. As soon as the door closed behind her she removed her clothes and headed to the bathroom connected to her main bedroom. The room was still dark, so she walked to the blinds and opened them slowly. When she turned she jumped at the sight of a figure on her bed. He had been there all night, by the looks of the shadows under his eyes; he had not slept a wink.

"Good morning Katara," Aang told her quietly

/

Mai wiped the sleep from her eyes, it formed roughly on her skin, mixed with tears that had accompanied her drifting to sleep. The man at her side was awake as well. He rose with the sun and seemed to be meditating, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought.

Ozai said nothing the night before, when she showed up in the tower, tears streaming down her face. He did not ask for an explanation or attempt to comfort her with words. He did fuck her within an inch of her life, but that was all.

"Good morning," she said quietly, making her waking presence known.

He did not reply, he only closed his eyes in annoyance at her interruption.

"How did you do it?" she asked him, feeling brave.

"What?" he snapped.

"Get your bending back."

He turned to her then, a mixture of surprise and anger in his gaze.

"I'm not entirely sure," he said. Mai was shocked by his honesty. "It is a miracle I suppose."

Mai bit back a laugh; a curse could more aptly describe his bending returning to him. Things would go downhill very fast.

"Have you told my son?" he asked at her silence.

"No," she frowned, thinking of Zuko.

"And why not?" he found a sinister smile.

"I haven't found the right time," she lied. She had kept Zuko's sickness from him the past month, terrified that Ozai would come up with some sort of attack. She got up from bed then, dodging his arm as he attempted to grab hold of her. She pulled her clothes over her head as she fled from his room.

"You're scared," he called as she opened the door. She turned as she stepped into the hallway. "And that is not an altogether bad thing."

She slammed the door at his words, and his cold cruel laughing.

/

/

_/Yay for chapter four, I wrote this all in one caffeine driven night, I hope it all makes sense. I don't know why, but this story writes so much easier than my other story, Promises. I don't know what that means, if I'm more comfortable writing smut…oh well! _

_So Katara told Zuko that they couldn't make a repeat of the previous night… Yeh right Katara! And creepy Aang waiting up for her all night, oh noes! Sorry, I'll stop...It's late and I'm tired, but this chapter is finished… so read and review please!_

_/Avatar isn't my property it belongs to its creator's Mike and Bryan, snot me!/_


	5. Goodnight

Chapter Five- Goodnight

Her mouth opened several times before words could properly develop. Aang did not move from his seat, his eyes intent on her nude form. Katara blushed heavily, then felt foolish, remembering the hundreds of times Aang had seen her naked before.

She cleared her throat and walked forward. Not sure how an adulterous woman supposed to act around her husband. Slowly, she grabbed a small robe from her bureau and drew it over her shoulders, tying the sash.

"You waited up all night?" she asked, her voice raising a few octaves. She walked over and sat next to him on the bed. He made no move towards her, only continued to stare at the wall across from them.

"How's the Firelord?"

Katara thought a moment, taking note of the anger in his tone. "Much better. It was a severe fever, unlike anything I've ever seen before. I had to work on him all night."

"Yes, Mai informed me of that last night. Apparently you sent her away in tears," his tone was exasperated and it only added to Katara's aggravation.

"She was being unreasonable. If I hadn't treated him he would have died, and she was only in the way."

"She is his wife," he stressed the last word and then finally met her gaze. "And the Lady of this nation, she deserves to be treated with respect. Your actions shamed us both."

Katara stood then, shaking in ire. She swallowed her hollow retort and offered a strained, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one that needs the apology Katara," he snapped. She refused to listen anymore and walked briskly to the washroom, slamming the door behind her. "We're supposed to be a team," he yelled louder. "My actions reflect upon you as yours do upon me."

Katara leaned against the door as silent tears ran down from her eyes. She knew very well how his actions reflected upon her. She could not bear his children, so he wanted to run off into the arms of other women and plant his seed. It was utterly embarrassing to her; it made her feel like a failure as a woman. She tried to explain that to Aang, how their situation appeared in the eyes of others. He had said that didn't matter, no one would look at her differently, but they did. She hated the whispers behind her back, and the pity in the eyes of strangers. It was just too much to bear.

Yes, shortly after the loss of the baby she had suggested to Aang that if he wanted children he could seek that outside their marriage. She had been overwhelmed by the grief of not only losing the child so late in her pregnancy, but the healer's decree that her womb had been damaged, preventing the development of any future children. She had not been thinking clearly.

Then after he made his decision, she could not argue his logic. He was the last Airbender, if his race was to survive, he would need to father children. But those thoughts alone did not stifle her jealousy of her husband being intimate with other women, and those women bearing what should have been her children. It seemed like the cruelest form of punishment, and Katara had no idea what her crime had been.

And finally, on top of all those thoughts, rested her guilt about sex with Zuko. It wasn't just her actions that appalled her, but the fact that she wanted to do it again, over and over. Something in his manner entranced her. His attitude was so different than that of her husband. The attraction to him was of a primal nature and under that, she assumed, was the remnants of her unrequited love for him.

"I'm leaving for the Earth Kingdom at the end of the month," Aang said, breaking through her thoughts. Katara sensed her was right behind her, on the other side of the door. _Had he heard her crying?_ "Perhaps it's best that you will be staying here."

"Yes," she said, quietly choking on her tears.

"I need to go send some letters out," he told her calmly. "I'll see you around supper time."

"Alright."

"Katara?"

"Yes Aang."

"I love you," his voice was heartbreakingly tender. A strong hand bumped against the door. "And I'm sorry."

"I know," she said and heard his sigh. "I love you too."

/

"Nephew," Iroh spoke softly and woke a dozing Zuko. The Firelord came to attention when he saw the young woman at his uncle's side, her pale hand clasped in Iroh's own. "This is Orchid Ling Ma. Her family frequents my tea shop in Ba Sing Se; she is a very dear friend of mine."

Zuko only nodded. So Orchid was the girlfriend that Mai had told him about. He had to admit she was beautiful. With pale skin and dark hair, nearly black, a soft face and full lips. Her eyes were her most distinctive feature, a pale green that seemed to be lined with silver. It was a pity they were not blue.

Iroh was frowning at his silence and Zuko felt slightly guilty.

"Ling Ma," he repeated her surname and raised a tired hand to his face. "Your father and uncles' helped a great deal with the reconstruction in Ba Sing Se and Garsai. I planned on thanking them in person before I fell so ill."

"They were more than happy to oblige, Firelord Zuko," she said softly. Underneath her prim exterior, he could see the humor and kindness in her person. _An old soul perhaps?_ That made his Uncle's scandalous involvement with the woman slightly easier to bear. She continued speaking, "My father always preached the importance of peace between the four nations as I was a child. He admires you greatly for the choices you have made in the past five years, and all that you have accomplished."

Zuko only nodded, attempting to hide his smirk. He was, after all, only a man and loved to have his ego stroked.

_Stroked_. Damned if he didn't think of Katara then, of her soft hands and sweet sighs.

_She has bewitched me_, he thought. He flushed momentarily, vividly remembering their disreputable actions the night before. He was confused; after thinking it over he expected his desire to wane since his having of her. But he still felt his intense need. Was it because he had not been completely conscious, on some level his mind did not see it as real? That had to be the case.

Perhaps that was all he needed. To sleep with Katara once more, and then he could be the faithful husband he knew Mai deserved. He nearly laughed at the ridiculous thought, cheating to stay faithful. His illness was surely affecting his brain as well.

Still, he was thinking of the water bender more than he should have. He knew that was wrong, he loved his wife; surely she should have been at the center of his thoughts. But in her place Katara often stood, and she was not his. She was the wife of the Avatar. He nearly growled at the thought.

"_You can't have her," _Aang had said coldly, on the night before Zuko's wedding. _"You made your choice, Katara belongs to me!"_

"Zuko?" Iroh asked, bringing the Firelord out of his thoughts. "Are you all right?"

"Forgive me Uncle, I have a lot on my mind," Zuko said wearily.

"Then we will leave you to your thoughts," he answered swiftly. Zuko could tell his uncle was slightly perturbed by his blatant snubbing of Orchids presence. "Come my dear," he motioned to the girl. "It's nearly time for dinner."

"Yes," Orchid stood then, and bowed graciously to Zuko. "It was a pleasure to meet you Firelord."

"And you as well," he returned with a kind smile. That did nothing to reduce Iroh's annoyance.

As they left his chambers a servant entered with Zuko's meal. The young man started to carry the tray to the Firelord's bed when Zuko stopped him.

"I'll eat at there," he motioned to the medium sized table in the corner and the servant nodded, avoiding eye contact.

Zuko stood from the bed, waiting for his the dizziness to strike him and when it never came he smiled broadly. Truly that meant he was getting better.

He walked over to the balcony and looked out into the approaching night. He grabbed the railing and peered down into the garden. Much to his surprise Mai was there. A small target was set up fifty or so yards from where she stood and she was hurling knives at it with unbelievable speed. He watched as each blade hit its mark.

Zuko pondered the anger on her face. Had Katara's expulsion of her the night before really made her that upset?

He nearly called down to her, to tell her to come join him for his meal, when a soft cough came to his ear.

"I told you to stay in bed," Katara said quietly, her tone was one of gentle disapproval.

Zuko grimaced and turned to her. His jaw dropped at the sight. In the soft skylight her skin glowed like the sheerest golden silk, and her eyes contrasted so strongly, those orbs of water. He nearly reached out to brush her cheek.

"I feel much better."

"That may be the case," she said taking his arm gently. "But you were up yesterday morning and then were struck by that fever."

"I'll be fine," he told her, touched by her concern.

Shaking her head she led him into his room, towards his bed. He sidetracked her and settled at the table with his dinner. The smell of solid food made his mouth water.

"I feel like I've been starving," he told her as she took a seat across from him. He motioned for her to take a spare plate from his side, but she declined.

"Basically you have been."

Zuko nodded and looked down at his thin limbs, then frowned.

"I have the physique of a child," he said sullenly. "I need to gain that weight back."

"You will eventually," she told him squinting, appraising his form. His long hair covered the hollow angles of his cheeks. In the darkness he did appear somewhat better.

Zuko noticed her narrow eyes and took a deep breath. The lanterns around the room suddenly blazed to life. Katara stared around the room in wonder, until her gaze fell back on Zuko, who was now slumped over the table.

"Stop bending," she chided, scooting her chair closer to him. He took several deep breaths and sat back up, offering a victorious smirk.

"I told you I was feeling better."

"You're not better just because you stopped fainting every five minutes," she looked him in the eyes so that her threat could take its full affect. "If you don't start listening to me, I will make you, you will no longer have a choice."

"You and what army," he said smartly. Her tone was too flirtatious to be taken seriously. Zuko glanced at her frown. _Maybe not._

"You seem to forget what I am capable of," she said batting her eyelashes. She scooted even closer to whisper in his right ear.

_Okay_, Zuko thought. _That was definitely flirting_.

"—especially at night," she finished, her breath tickling his neck. Zuko turned, planning a clever response, but his words were lost as he crashed against her soft lips.

Katara said something into his mouth. It sounded a bit like his name, but the Firelord paid no attention and continued to kiss her roughly.

After a few moments, she pushed his face back with an irritated motion.

"Zuko, I said no."

He growled. "Why did you do that then?"

"I was referring to my bloodbending," she replied, creasing her brow. "It's not something I usually shout to the rooftops."

"Oh," he said quickly, feeling suddenly foolish.

"And stop it with the ninja kissing," Katara pressed a hand to her lips. "I think you bruised me."

"Sorry," he said, sitting back in his chair. He looked at her flushed expression. His hands had traveled to her hair in their short embrace and had mussed her braid. Her lips had swollen slightly.

"It's fine, I'm a healer remember?" she said quietly. Gently she placed a hand in his water and froze a few drops to her skin. Gently she rubbed the ice over her mouth. "There, good as new," she added, and then frowned as she licked her lips. "This water tastes a bit off."

Zuko shrugged. "We pull it from wells here, there are very few natural springs in the capitol."

"Oh," Katara said nodding. She was thoughtful as she looked over his plate. "If you really want to gain weight, you should let me prepare your meals for a week. Watertribe cuisine is all about producing fat to make you warm. You can only wear so many clothes," she said cheerfully.

"Do you think that would work?"

"It's worth a try."

"Why not?" Zuko said then. He ate a few bites and then leaned forward. His stomach had filled rapidly and made him extremely tired.

"We'll start tomorrow with breakfast then," Katara said. She helped him to his feet and towards the bed. As she tucked him into the sheets she caught his hand in her own. "I'm serious, about taking it easy."

"Okay," he said, pouting slightly. It caused Katara to giggle. She placed a cold hand upon his brow.

"Still no fever, I suppose that's a good sign."

"I suppose it is," he said giving her a heated look. She blushed. There would be no need for her to spend the night again.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just staring. Finally Zuko broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Katara."

"Let's just not speak of it again," she reasoned, touching her lips once more.

"I'm not sorry I kissed you," he said, too weary to manage a smirk. "I'm sorry I didn't go to your wedding. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you lost your child."

"Zuko, stop," she said, pulling her hand from his and covering her face.

"It's something I need to say," he told her as his eyes drifted closed. He forced them open and reached out for her cheek. His arm fell, so Katara placed her hand upon his face instead, her thumb running over the edges of his scar. "We were friends once, and I ruined it."

"No," she told him as tears reached her eyes. "No you didn't."

"Did I take things too far? Were my actions more than what they should have been?"

"They were nothing more than what I wanted," she told him, remembering the kisses and embraces. "At the time," she finished. That caused his smile to fall.

"And now?" he asked. Her tears dripped upon his red sheets.

"Now we are adults, with responsibilities. We can't live on desire alone," Katara smiled, a brave sort of expression that made Zuko's heart sink lower. "You love her, I know you do. And Aang, I love him, I always have. I won't hurt him."

"And what am I to you, Katara?" Zuko met her teary gaze.

"You are my friend," she said simply. "You can't be anything more. It isn't right, for either of us."

"Alright," he replied and laid back.

/

Katara watched the tension leave his brow as he drifted to sleep. She waited a few moments before standing. Pressing her cheek to his she planted a soft kiss upon his scarred flesh.

"I love you as well," she whispered. "Goodnight."

Katara left then, grabbing the cup of water from the table as she made her way into the hallway. She was not sure, but she could have sworn that the Firelord had a faint smile upon his lips.

She walked directly to Iroh's room and tapped upon his door. The old prince answered shortly after, already in his night clothes.

"Yes Katara," he said calmly. The water bender thrust the cup into his hand.

"I want you to dismiss the kitchen staff tomorrow. Someone has been tampering with Zuko's food."

"What?"

"He's being drugged," she motioned to the cup. Iroh lowered his nose and sniffed the water.

"Drugged?"

"Yes," Katara said sharply.

"Do you think this is what caused Zuko to fall ill?"

"I'm positive," she calmed slightly. Now that they knew what caused Zuko's immune system to weaken, she could actually help him, not just take guesses in his treatment. "I expect you will investigate into this."

"Of course," Iroh said, taken aback by her dark tone. "I will see to it immediately."

"Good," Katara said, nodding. "Goodnight, Prince Iroh."

"Goodnight Katara."

She turned as he closed the door, walking to her room in haste. When she didn't find Aang there, she went to his room and knocked quietly. She heard voices, so she decided to open the door anyways.

Aang on the floor, his hands before him animatedly as he told a story to a young woman that sat not too far away from him on a satin couch.

The girl met Katara's gaze first, and her face filled with dread.

"Coco, you're not listening," Aang said laughing, his amusement faded as he turned and caught sight of his wife. "Katara."

She did not stay for explanation. Fleeing from the room, her tears returned by the time she closed her door and managed to bolt it shut. Aang was pounding upon her door a moment later.

"Katara," he said roughly.

"You said she would stay aboard the ship, that she wouldn't be anywhere near me," Katara said squarely, wiping her tears. "I agreed that she could travel from Omashu with us, but I will not have that whore staying here with me. I refuse."

Aang sighed loudly. "Katara, don't speak of her that way. I chose her because she was a respectful woman."

"Don't _you_ speak to me that way, like I'm a child to be scolded. Does my love mean nothing to you?"

"Ugh! I'm done having this same conversation, Katara. Goodnight," he said, she heard him walking away from her door.

Katara groaned in frustration. Just because she had missed dinner, he decided to go through with his plan. He would lie with Coco, she would become pregnant and then Katara would be cast aside.

She crashed onto her bed then, letting the pillows soak up her outraged tears.

/

Ozai held her hips as he thrust into her roughly, bruising her sides severely. Mai was face down in the mattress, her elbows at her face.

Part of her preferred it when he took her from behind, then she did not see his angry face. She could pretend that it was her husband that made love to her with such ferocity, a wanting that would never diminish. She could pretend that it was Zuko who groaned as she clenched around him and then stroked her back with an uncharacteristically tender embrace.

But it was not Zuko who caused her to react so strongly. It was the furious man that had sired him. The sadistic way his lust was controlled by suffering and tears. Her own tears, that fell from jealousy and the betrayal of her husband, soon faded to cries of pleasure as he violently pushed into her.

She groaned aloud at a particularly deep penetration.

"What was that?" he growled, she could hear the smirk upon his face. "Faster? Harder?"

"Yes," her breathless reply surprised them both. Mai was usually silent in their relations, and never before had she vocally encouraged him.

The ex-Firelord let out a moan of delight, clearly aroused by her submissive behavior, her open acceptance of his angry fucking. So he kept at her, driving into her at full force, till she blacked out from the sheer gratification Ozai offered to her sex.

"I knew I'd break you," the deep whisper came to her ear and caused her to awaken and shudder. She was still on her stomach, and he lay partially on top of her, slowly caressing her arms back and rump. Not long after his strong arms wrapped around her thin form, cradling her against him. She had never known him to be so affectionate, almost caring. It puzzled her greatly.

Mai waited for the tears that usually arrived after their coupling, but they never arrived. Solemn thoughts did reach her though. _When had she begun to take comfort in this man's arms? Did she not a month before look upon those nights as a chore, a punishment for a past mistake? When had she decided that it was okay to spend nearly every night in his bed, instead of her own husbands?_

Of course, Zuko's illness was the key.

Ozai's warm hands moved to her stomach, up to her breasts for a short moment, then to the juncture of dark hair between her legs. Despite her exhaustion, Mai wriggled beneath his skilled touch.

"Again?" he asked, his tone gruffly amused. "That's four times by my count."

"Five by mine," she flushed into the pillow, biting the fabric as his touch became firmer.

A sharp knock came to the door, which roused them both out of their fixations of pleasure.

Ozai stood from her and made his way to the door, not bothering to cover any part of his glorious form. Mai craned her neck so she could follow his perfect lines across the room to the door. Every muscle on his back was ideally shaped, flexing with every step. She felt her desire return completely.

He opened the door cautiously; Mai rested her face against the bed, so that whoever it was would not see her. She did sneak a glimpse at the messenger, who looked to be a man, of medium height and build. He was towered over by Ozai. She saw them speaking low, in fast inciting tones. It was an odd sight, the man, dressed completely in black, even with a mask covering his face, and then Ozai, every pale inch of his skin shining in the dim lantern light that surrounded his room. The messenger seemed unconcerned at the taller man's nudity.

Not wanting to be caught staring, Mai lowered her face once more. She heard the door snap shut a second later. He approached her and grabbed her legs roughly, flipping her onto her back. He had an undisguised look of exhilaration upon his face.

"What is it?" she asked, startled by his swift change in mood.

"The Avatar is leaving the capitol in three weeks."

"Oh," she said aloud. Her eyes were caught his hardness and she shuddered. _That meant Katara would be leaving as well. It also meant Zuko must have been getting better by the day. Soon things would be able to go back to normal._ Mai's heart soared at those thoughts. She hid her smile from the man positioning between her legs.

Sometime later, hours before the sun would rise; Mai collected her clothing and snuck from Ozai's room, bidding him a silent farewell. If she was lucky, she would be back in her chambers in time to have a short bath and then slide into bed with Zuko. She had meant to see him the day before, but Katara's dismissal of her had angered her so. She would wake up next to him, at least offering him that comfort.

As she walked across the stone courtyard that connected the west towers were Ozai resided and the remaining portions of the palace, a quick movement caught her eye.

Immediately she followed, pulling a small dagger from her side she peered around the corner. It was the same messenger that had visited Ozai not an hour before. Curiosity formed within her so quickly she had trouble breathing. _What exactly was her lover up to?_

Staying within the shadows she followed warily, past the walls of the palace and towards the line of trees that surrounded the dormant volcano.

Sighing to herself she realized she would not make it back to the palace before sunrise. She would simply have to meet Zuko for breakfast, and not beforehand.

/

/_Chapter Five…. Sorry for the delay, it's been like three weeks since my last update :(__ And I didn't mean to wait that long, I was finishing my other story, bogged down by an immense load of homework and frankly I didn't know where I wanted to go with this story._

_But the good news is that I do now! In the Cover of Night officially has a plot, YAY!_

_I hope you all didn't forget about the story, I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten so far. Please keep reading and reviewing, and thanks!_

_/Special note to doctor anthony- I decided to not use your character, in the end, it just didn't seem right, Kalo belongs to you, and I'm really hesitant about having too many OC's anyways. Thanks so much for the kind offer though and keep writing your stories._


	6. The Archer

Chapter Six- The Archer

The messenger knew the Fire Lady was following close behind. He also knew of the True Firelord's involvement with her, so he did not turn quickly and kill her with the blade at his side.

He kept walking, trusting the night that surrounded them to shield him from her keen gaze; they were far from the palace by then. The trees blocked most of the fire light that emitted from the royal grounds, and the moon was covered by clouds.

Finally he heard a groan of frustration, she had given up. She probably could not see where she was going anyways; this caused the man in black to laugh. He kept moving stealthily and the footsteps behind him faded into nothing. Just to be sure he paused one last time. With his sharp hearing he listened to her step in the other direction. Realizing it was finally safe he turned to the east then, towards the growing morning light.

The messenger's night had been a long one, though moving about in the shadows was a not difficult job for him. As he cut through one last line of trees he was arrived at the small camp. A dozen or so black tents were set up, a small bonfire at their center. Most of the men were still sleeping, and he went to largest tent and rapped on the covering. A fierce looking man with broad shoulders and a shaved head stepped out quickly and met his stare.

"Report Vachir."

"Sir," he bowed curtly to the leader of the Rough Rhinos. "The Firelord was very pleased with the news. He said we should prepare for attack in three weeks time. After the Avatar has left the capitol."

"Okay, and what did he say of Zuko, what does he want our course of action to be?"

"He directed that we continue to place the poison in his meals. After discovering his son's allergic reaction to the drug, Firelord Ozai decided he wants him alive when the coup is carried out, but still weak," the younger man removed his black mask, revealing the red tattoo across his eyes, a trademark of his former affiliation with the Yu Yan Archers. He retrieved his bow and quiver from the nearby fire pit and threw it over his shoulders.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Colonel Mongke asked. Vachir turned to face his leader.

"Nan Byouin," he said the name of the hospital quickly.

"Why are you going to that nuthouse?" the firebender asked an unmistakable yawn in his tone.

"I was instructed to bring home the Princess," Vachir grimaced. He knew of the Azula's madness. Traveling with her would be no easy task. "I will return in two days time."

"Alright then," Mongke grumbled, still sleepy the colonel returned to his tent.

The archer took a deep breath, concentrating his chi He knew he would not sleep till he returned.

/

Nan Byouin was one of the better kept hospitals in the Firenation. Vachir had heard rumor that Zuko had nearly been moved there during his illness before the healer and the Avatar had arrived. Truly the young man's weakness knew no bounds. The drug they had originally slipped in his food was one that was supposed to incapacitate him, and then the Dai Li soldier, Mufito, was to enter the room and murder the young Firebender in his sleep. The plan had fallen through then. The Fire Lady had already called every healer in the palace, foiling their plans for the moment.

Personally Vachir thought it had been poorly carried out, the attempt on his life. He had suggested to Mongke that they simply shoot and arrow right at the usurpers scarred eye. But even in the plotting of the coup they were in constant competition, each trying to vie for a higher place in Ozai's rule. There was no way Mongke would let him murder Zuko, it would take the glory away from the Colonel, who had already failed once at such an attempt.

That was why Vachir had been so willing to retrieve the Princess. Yes, he wondered why the Old Firelord was so keen on her return, but not enough to risk falling out of favor with the man.

He had been waiting half of the day to enter the facility. There were lax guards out front; they would be easily incapacitated when the time came.

As the sun finally settled over the horizon Vachir descended from the hill he had settled upon. The exits were easy enough to find, one at the front and two on the east and west sides of the buildings. He had arrived from the north, but did not feel comfortable going in the front entrance, where all of the workers and servants would enter. Instead he followed the tree line; his dark mask and clothing blending in with the encroaching night, finding the east entrance he chuckled, the task would be simple enough.

The lights were beginning to dim and Vachir shook of his fatigue once more. Several times he contemplated knocking the girl out and carrying her back. He imagined she would struggle the entire way if he did not. Yes, that would work best.

/

He walked through the woods, jogging actually, with the limp young woman draped over his shoulders. He had about ten fewer arrows because it had been quite difficult leaving the place. No sooner than he entered the room then the stupid girl had jumped on his back and attempted to burn him with her fire bending. He had nearly sworn aloud, which was quite a feat as he hardly ever broke silence when he was on a job.

Then she had screamed. Vachir did the only thing he could think of, he punched the girl and the face and then caught her as she fell. The blow would leave her silent for a few hours, and would also leave a large bruise on her eye and cheek. Hopefully Ozai wouldn't look on him too poorly for that, but he had to silence her somehow.

It was dawn once more and Vachir felt his strength diminishing. How he longed to be a firebender at that moment, to absorb the sun's strength, it would help wonders in his task. Finally, after turning on a familiar path he decided to stop and rest. Tying the princess he placed her by his side and wrapped his arms around her middle so any movement on her part would rouse him immediately.

He closed his eyes and dreamt. They were odd dreams about eyes of fire and cottages on the coast. Places he went as a child and some he did not recognize in the least. Then he felt hot, extremely hot and opened his eyes to the girl that lay next to him. From the look of the daylight surrounding them it was nearly noon. He berated himself for sleeping so long.

Standing from her, he moved just in time for her to ignite her fists and break the rope that bound her.

"Who are you?" she asked menacingly, fire in her eyes. There was a slight panic to her voice as well; Vachir immediately guessed that it was the first time the princess had been outside of the hospital in nearly six years.

"I am Vachir, a rider of the Rough Rhinos and servant to your father, he sent me to fetch you," the man spoke quickly, adding a short bow. Azula dropped her flames at the mention of Ozai, but remained in a fighting stance.

"How can I believe you?" she sighed then and raised a hand to her bruised face. Vachir grimaced.

"Your father is planning a coup of the Fire palace and wished for you to be at his side."

"Father is going to take down Zuko, is he? But I heard word that he had lost his bending. How does he plan to be Lord of the Firenation if he can't bend our sacred element?"

"He has regained his abilities," he told her simply, not really understanding the reasoning himself.

Azula only nodded, as if that was the only logical conclusion. She brushed herself off regally and stretched her limbs. She breathed in deeply a few moments, and then turned back to the man with a devilish smile.

"You pack quite a punch, Voucher," she told him, walking up to him closely. She pulled down his mask covering his mouth and looked into his eyes, taking in his red tattoo.

"It's Vachir," he said quickly, nearly blushing at her gaze, he felt like she was undressing him with her eyes. "And forgive me princess, I wasn't at all sure who had attacked me, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Right," Azula said, and then laughed. There was an unstable edge to her mirth that caused his bones to chill. "I'm sure you'll make it up to me somehow."

"Of course," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Her face became still once more, revealing no more emotion. "How far are we from my father?"

"About a day's time, maybe less if we get moving now."

"Is he in the Capitol?"

"Technically he is still imprisoned by your brother," Vachir said. Hastily he drew his bow over his shoulder once more. "The plan is to free him once the Avatar has left for the Earth Kingdom."

"And when is that?" her frown revealed her disapproval.

"In three weeks."

Again she only nodded. Walking towards the trees, she stopped and listened. Vachir was not sure if she had picked up a noise he was unaware of, or her lunacy was returning in full force. He sighed and listened as well. He heard nothing, birds, a small dear somewhere in the distance, and a small river not thirty yards away.

Before he could utter a word she was headed in the direction of the river, stripping the dark hospital gown over her head, she jumped into the deepest part of the water. Vachir took in her nude form from the river's edge and bit his lip. Her figure was perfect; too bad her mind was long gone.

She caught him staring unabashedly and her smirk returned. Suddenly he thought of something else she probably had not done in six years. She stood then, beckoning him forward with her index finger.

"Won't you join me?" she cooed. "From what you told me, there is no rush to return quickly."

Vachir weighed his options in that moment. His instincts, more prevalently, his male instincts, told him to jump in the river and ravage the woman before him until she could not walk straight. His common sense, however, argued that idea. The Firelord would not look too keenly on the man that defiled his only daughter.

Azula simply stood there, hands on her hips, her dark hair almost covering her pale breasts, a small pout upon her lips and insanity in her golden eyes.

Dropping his robes as he dove into the water, Vachir had only one thought. _What the Firelord didn't know, wouldn't send him into a fiery murderous rage._

_/_

_/_

_A/N This was a little detour from the main storyline and we'll see a little bit more of the Archer and the Princess later in the story, this was a needed chapter, if you don't get why, it will make sense later...hopefully. _

_Thanks so much for all the reviews so far, they've been great, though I feel slightly cheated, atleast 50 people (most likely more) are reading this story and I have exaclty 50 reviews, You guys are holding out on me. Read and Review please, ciritques, compliments, signed or anonymous, I don't discriminate, I just need the feedback! Thank you._


	7. Tests

Chapter Seven- Tests

Katara carried the tray before her, the contents were so tempting she nearly stopped and ate them herself, and she would have, if she had not stuffed herself in the kitchen before bringing up Zuko's breakfast.

She yawned loudly as she turned the corner towards the Firelord's quarters. She had risen an hour before sunrise just to make it down to the market in time to get the freshest fish available. In all honesty, Katara did not technically remember how to prepare the recipes her grandmother had fed them in the South Pole, but she did know that large amounts of lard, butter, salt and fish were used. From there she simply asked the market woman how she prepared her meals, she had been extremely helpful.

"We add a lot of spices here, perhaps you can omit the salt," the older woman with grey eyes had retreated into her small hut and retrieved a small bag with several phials of powder. "This should help, Paprika, black pepper and chili powder."

Katara took it thankfully and pulled the gold pieces from her pouch.

"Thanks so much for your help," she smiled to the woman, who gave her a speculative gaze.

"You're cooking for a man, right?"

Katara shrugged then, and nodded. Theoretically that was the case. The woman held a finger for her to wait and Katara grimaced, looking at the sun slowly rising.

She returned with a small envelope and pressed it into the younger woman's hands.

"This is dried Arugula," the woman winked and Katara gave her a confused glare. "It's an aphrodisiac."

"Oh," Katara laughed. Not wanting to insult the woman she took the small package with a smile and added it to the bag of ingredients tossed over her shoulder. "How much?"

"Two silver pieces."

Katara handed her a gold coin, nearly thrice what the woman had asked for. "Keep the change."

"Thank you very much Lady."

"I'll be back tomorrow," Katara told her, looking into the other woman's grey eyes she was suddenly reminded of Aang and grew rather somber.

"See you then," she smiled to Katara, and then looked in wonder at the gold in her hand.

When she reached the kitchen she had run into the kitchen staff and eyed them suspiciously. There were a few new faces, and old familiar ones. Katara supposed Iroh could vouch for those certain individuals, so she let it slide. She felt better that at least she was preparing Zuko's meal, so he was no longer in danger.

It took her an hour to cook enough of the fish and fry it in the batter she prepared. It turned out quite well. To garnish the meal she added the chili powder and a sprinkle of the black pepper. She tested it first and deemed it worthy of Zuko, hoping he would not spit it out directly in front of her. It was great, a little spicy for her tastes, but apparently it was what they were used to in the Firenation. She helped herself to a few more bites as she directed the remaining kitchen staff on what to have ready for her when she returned to oversee the preparations for the midday meal.

The sun had risen and Katara frowned, having hoped she would beat Zuko to the punch, waking him with breakfast. She knocked on his door quietly, and when she received no answer she opened it slightly. Immediately she wished she had not, blushing at the sight.

/

Mai had made it to her rooms before sunrise, after losing the man in the woods she had to sprint back to the palace to bathe and change her clothing. It never failed; Ozai would always manage to rip her dress in some manner. She often wondered if the servants attending her noticed her clothes, she was sure they did, but no one had said anything, and Zuko had remained so oblivious all those years. There had been some close calls in the past. When Ozai had bruised her from being so rough, He had once bit her shoulder so hard it broke her skin.

Mai shivered at the thought, remembering how he had lapped at her wound afterward. Heat pooled between her legs then and she flushed.

Mai managed to slide between his sheets just as Zuko began to stir. His hand drifted to her waist and he nuzzled her shoulder through the soft silk dress she wore.

"Good Morning," he murmured, his eyes still closed. "You just couldn't stay away could you?"

"Good morning my love," she answered and Zuko stiffened then, clearly awake. Shivering he pulled her even closer and growled into her neck. His thin hands traced her pale skin, moving along her stomach and eventually landed on her breasts. She whimpered as she was still sore from her activities the night before.

Zuko took her moan as a good sign and moved his hand south, rubbing between her legs through the fabric.

"Zuko, no," she pushed his hands away and he groaned, leaning back from her. The situation suddenly became ridiculously familiar.

"What is it this morning Mai, a headache," he said acidly. "You're tired, ill?"

"NO!" she said, and then realized her volume. She turned to face him and looked into his golden eyes. He had more life in them then she had seen in so long. "You are," she told him much calmer. "I don't want you to push yourself to hard."

Zuko scowled, but some of his anger seemed to leave. After a moment he began to trace her shoulder lightly with his finger. Mai shivered again, but it was not a good feeling, it was laced to heavily with guilt.

She could only sigh as he became preoccupied with his fingers; they gently peeled the sleeve of her gown down and kissed her lightly.

"Zuko…" she managed.

"Just a few kisses," he told her soothingly, obviously pleased she had not smacked his face away as she did his hands. "And some heavy petting," he nipped her shoulder then.

She smiled, his words reminded her of their relationship before the wedding, and how innocent embraces had turned to more heated passion between them. Neither of them had been virgins, it just was not expected in their culture. But Zuko had insisted they wait until their wedding night, building up the anticipation until neither could resist the other. Despite how she was letting out her sexual frustration with Ozai even then, she still responded positively.

Mai giggled as he pulled her to straddle his hips. He pushed the other shoulder of her dress down, stopping just short of exposing her breasts.

"What's that?" his tone became cold. Mai looked down to her chest, not an inch above her nipple a small burn rested, marring her porcelain skin.

_Ozai_.

"I dropped my hair iron yesterday," she lied quickly; sure he would not know what a hair iron was. "It singed my favorite dress," she frowned.

He still gave her a questioning gaze.

That was the scene that Katara walked in on. Mai silently thanked the other woman for her perfect timing.

/

Zuko laid back, surprise and embarrassment crossing his face. He glanced at Katara, her face shocked as well. He could tell she was mentally debating whether she should stay or go.

His wife straightened her gown and removed herself from his torso. She walked regally over to the closet and fetched a robe for Zuko and herself.

"I'll just set this over here," Katara said, carrying the tray to the table, a nervous laugh escaped her lips afterwards. Zuko opened his mouth to utter a salutation, but Mai immediately glowered in his direction.

"Thank you," he said quietly as Katara retreated from the room.

Without turning she muttered, "Your welcome. I'll come back and check on you in a few hours."

"You do that," Mai said cattily, Zuko watched as Katara's shoulders slumped slightly and she closed the door behind her. "What is this?" she said, smelling the plate and then wrinkling her nose.

"It's part of my cure," he told her, frowning at how mean she had been to Katara. "She's going to help me bulk up again."

Mai nodded. "That's good, I was worried at how thin you had become."

Zuko rose from the bed, not feeling the least bit dizzy. It caused him to smile radiantly. He sat down at the table and inspected his food. He was unsure about eating fish in the morning, but trusted Katara in that and took a bite.

"It's not bad," he said lowly, mostly to himself, hesitant of testing his wife's ire.

"So she's cooking and bathing you, what's next, will she tailor your robes as well?"

"For your attitude, one would never think that you invited her here. She didn't have to come, she had every right to stay away," Zuko told her coolly.

"And why is that Zuko?" Mai spat. "What exactly is going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing," he answered, perhaps much too quickly. "You know that the Firenation killed her mother."

"The war is over Zuko, that doesn't explain why you didn't want to attend their wedding. Why Aang can't be in the same room with you."

"Some things can't be fixed politically, some wounds run too deep," he told her mystically.

Mai groaned. "What does that even mean? That makes no sense. Tell me, did you sleep with her when you were traveling with the Avatar?"

"No," he said truthfully. "She was only fourteen, it would have been… difficult," he finished.

"Whatever," Mai said.

Zuko's eyes were drawn to her chest then, remembering her burn. He knew the difference between burns from fire and those from inanimate objects; _did she think he was a fool?_

His wife shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I'll you leave you to eat in peace," she said standing. Zuko did not stop here, sinking deeper into his thoughts.

He nodded. "I'll see you later tonight."

With that Mai left him. A chill came over the room, something Zuko could perceive, but not entirely understand.

/

Four days worth of regular meals supplied by Katara were doing the Firelord wonders, but that still did not mean she stopped with her other ways of healing him. Zuko hated when she removed the infection from his lungs, even when she was leaned over his torso, giving him a glorious flash of her cleavage, he could not enjoy the moment.

"Open up," she told him, rather sternly after he refused her for the third time. She had asked him straight out the first time, and he had shaken his head. The second time she flirted, pressing her chest together as he stared, but still he smirked and rebuffed her. So she tried her doctoral tone then. "Zuko, please."

He sighed and opened his mouth as he leaned his forehead back, perhaps afraid her next attempt would involve bloodbending. His eyes rolled widely and Katara smiled at his annoyance.

"Take a deep breath," she told him. As his chest rose she quickly snaked the water she controlled in her right hand directly down his throat and took a deep breath of her own. The familiar blue glow stayed in his chest a few seconds before she pulled the water from within him and discarded it in the bowl that set in her lap. Only the slightest trace of light yellow mucus was in the water. She smiled.

Zuko was coughing on the other hand; nearly dry heaving as she had brushed his gag reflex on her exit. After the sensation finally left him he cast a look in the bowl and then took in the smile on Katara's face.

"I take it that is a good sign," he said, his face contorting unpleasantly at the sight of what had been in his body not moments before.

"This is very good," Katara grinned ear to ear. "The infection is completely gone, the yellow is the coating your body gave your lungs when it was fighting the infection. It will eventually pass through your system, perhaps in a few days time."

"Excellent," Zuko said, sitting up in his bed. He made a move to remove the sheets, but Katara held them in place. He frowned. "I'm going to tell Uncle that I will be returning to my duties tomorrow."

"You are not," Katara told him. "You're still in a weakened state and very susceptible to illness until your body regains some of its strength back."

"Katara, it's been months, I can't neglect my responsibilities any longer."

"You still need more time," she argued, not budging on her stance.

Zuko took her hand then, looking into her eyes, his gaze smoldering. It was his own lethal form of flirting, and it was highly effective. He always got what he wanted when his eyes exuded such uninhibited seduction. "_Katara_…"

"No," she laughed, her blue eyes shining. "Don't try those bedroom eyes with me, Firelord, I invented that look."

Zuko immediately scowled. "What do I have to do to prove that I am ready to be out of this bed?"

Katara was thoughtful a moment, taking in his argument. "A test."

"What kind of test?"

"Something to prove your physically ready to be so active," she said simply, she blushed seeing that he still held her hand and pulled away from him demurely.

"Okay, shall I make a few suggestions," he said smirking.

Katara squinted her eyes just barely. She stood from his bed and walked to the balcony. The afternoon light flooded the room and made any use of the lanterns pointless. Zuko followed slowly, getting out of bed and approached the rail behind her.

Katara caught her breath at the view, it was spectacular. On such a clear day she could see all the way to the ocean. Her eyes then grazed the walls of the dormant volcano that surrounded the capitol city. Finally she found what she was looking for.

"Do you see that tree, at the very top of the cliff?"

Zuko brought a hand to his eyes and looked as well. It was impossible to miss; it was covered in pink blossoms.

"When you can walk all the way to that tree, pick a blossom and bring it back here to me, then I will know you have enough stamina to resume your role as Firelord."

"You want me to bring you a flower?" he balked, he didn't even give his own wife flowers, there was no way he was hiking all the way up the cliff to bring her one pink blossom. "You know, I'm Firelord, technically I don't have to listen to you."

"But you will," Katara smiled. He shook his head no. She narrowed her gaze then, brushing his arm lightly with her finger tips. "Won't you do this for me, Zuko," she barely whispered his name, it caused him to shudder. She leaned in closer, giving a soft sigh.

"No?" he told her, not quite sure.

She reached up and brushed the long hair from his face, looking into his eyes, piercing him with her stare like he had attempted merely minutes before. _She really had invented that look._

"I just want to be sure your safe, that you're capable of going back to work without harming yourself. And I'm not calling you weak—," she blew in his ear as she spoke, it was almost a purr. "You're strong in so many ways."

Her nose and lips just barely nuzzled his cheek and finally he could take no more.

"I'll get your damn flower, Agni Katara," Zuko groaned, taking a step back from her. "If you want us to keep away from one another you can never do that again."

"Excellent," she beamed. She removed her hand from his arm and rested it on the stone railing once more. "I think you should be ready in about a week."

"I'm going to do it tomorrow," he declared and Katara only shook her head.

"Your Uncle is holding a celebration for you ten days from now. I think if you can accomplish it by then, you can give everyone a nice surprise at the party," Katara said.

Zuko nodded and then smiled at the thought.

"You should smile more often," she declared absentmindedly, letting her attention drift back to the landscape before her. "It's a good look for you."

"I think you smile enough for the both of us," he muttered.

"Not lately," she said with a sigh. Zuko waited for her to continue but she seemed content in their silence. He let it go, making a mental note to ask her to explain later on.

They stayed on the balcony the rest of the afternoon, sometimes speaking in brief intervals, whenever a passing thought led to a question from Katara. He appreciated her curiosity and relished in her genuine interest of his homeland.

Eventually when the evening began to fall upon them Katara excused herself to kitchens to prepare his meal. Zuko's stomach growled at the reminder, his appetite was healthier than ever.

Walking across the room, Zuko examined himself in his mirror, opening his top robe and peering at his chest. The faintest trace of muscle could be seen and the hollow spaces on his cheeks had all but disappeared. His skin also seemed to be regaining some of its glow. He would always be pale, but his illness had almost extinguished his inner flame. That was back as well. He may not have been able to produce the surges of fire he was usually capable of making, but he could manipulate the flame around him. He was sure by the end of the month he would be able to hold his own in a fight.

Katara returned as he closed his robe and settled at the table. A large steamed lobster-crab sat before him.

"That looks delicious," he said taking a whiff of the sweet smelling meat. "I will miss this when you leave."

"I'm glad you like it, I don't normally get a chance to cook," she grimaced. "Aang and I are always the guests to dinner."

"Have you set up a home?" he asked suddenly.

"When we're not traveling, we stay in the southern air temple, but even there we have servants."

Zuko nodded at that. Pity filled him as he thought of all the things Katara deserved and it seemed she would never have_. A family, a home, children_…

"You will always be welcome in my home," he told her.

"I know," she said. He saw the tears form and looked away. Comforting her was not his job, though how he longed to do it. "If you'll excuse me."

"Of course," he told her, standing as she made her way to his door. "Goodnight Katara, and thank you."

"Goodnight Zuko. See you tomorrow."

As she left he was filled with the longing to run after her, to bring her back to his bed and make love to her until she felt no more sadness or despair. Until sheer pleasure drowned out any other desire she harbored. His pulse quickened at the thought, remembering the one night they had shared their passion for one another.

"_This can't happen again," Katara had told him. "It isn't right."_

So instead he decided he would give her the pink blossom the next day. It would not be as satisfying or truly express his feelings towards her, but it would have to be enough. How he wished that it could be enough.

/

/

_A/N... Gasp! What's this, two chapters in one night, I can't even believe it. _

_I felt bad about the brevity and the non-Zutaraness of the last chapter so I typed this one up as well. I'm going to try and get out chapter eight this weekend, monday or tuesday at the latest, so cross your fingers._

_I'm thanking you in advance for all the insightful reviews I know you all will write, it's not like I'm blackmailing you for rights to my story, I won't let it sit in Microsoft Word until I get ten reviews per chapter, it's just nice to get feedback, especially when I spend so much time on this story. Okay, I'm done bitching about reviewsies and I won't bring it up again. _

_Thanks so much for reading, and -you know what- ing!_


	8. Ten Days

Chapter Eight- Ten Days

/

Day One

The Firelord was not off to a very good start.

_Okay_, Zuko thought as he collapsed in the hallway the very next day. _Katara's test was a little more difficult than he had guessed._

He leaned heavily against a nearby pillar, trying to make it seem like a natural movement, his limp form draped around the red painted wood. A nearby guard glanced at him curiously. After witnessing the Firelord's awkward movements he hesitantly made his way over, carefully placing an arm under the man's torso.

"Master Katara is not to hear a word of this," Zuko growled as the soldier in the dark robes carried him back to his rooms like a child. "Or you're fired."

/

Day Two

"—I don't see why your pushing this on me now," Mai nearly whined. "I just got you back from death's door and you want to bring another life into the world. I'm not ready."

"As my wife and Consort it is your duty to supply me with an heir," Zuko said pinching his brow. He had managed to make it all the way to the throne room that morning before he tired too much to continue. Mai had found him sitting on the soft cushion overlooking the rest of the hall. The long war table served as nothing more than a walkway.

"Is that all you see me as," Mai said turning, Zuko knew the waterworks were about to begin. Agni, he could not stand it when she cried. "A vessel for your offspring."

"You know that is not the case," he said, trying desperately to retain his composure. "I love you very much and having a child with you would be the greatest joy of my life. But," he said and she sniffled loudly. "—it will also secure my— our royal line. I need you to do this for me."

She turned to him with a trembling lip, fear in her eyes. Zuko was silent then, pondering why she feared childbirth so greatly.

"I'm a terrible wife," she moaned as she sat next to him on the cushion, her head rested on her hands. "Why did you choose me?"

"You chose me," he said simply, cupping her face towards his so he could look into her hazel eyes. "I understand you need time to get used to the idea, but you knew this would be expected of you when you became my wife, when you were crowned the Lady of this nation. It is no longer a request," he finished, a bit more sternly. "But a command."

Mai looked away then, her eyes tracing the black lines of the marble floor. "I can't," she said quietly.

"You will," he bit his tongue after those words, inhaling deeply. Suddenly the flames around them, barely flickering before, roared to life. Instantly Zuko knew he had done too much. The familiar sensation of fainting was returning once more. He did not wish to show her any weakness in that moment.

"Leave me," he commanded, looking away from her with an unsteady gaze.

Mai stood quickly and wiped the tears from her eyes. Zuko stole a glance at her and was met by a cold stare, the anger at his words radiated across the short distance. She turned without another word; her deliberate stomping made his headache increase. As the doors closed on the opposite side of the empty hall he laid back on the red cushion and closed his eyes. He was asleep within seconds.

His dreams involved dragons and fire and even water nymphs with entrancing cerulean eyes. Visions swirled around him at unknown speeds. Cold laughter filled his ears as tearstained pale faces and shallow pools of fire found his sight.

"Zuko," they yelled. They shook his arms. "Zuko!" they cried louder.

"ZUKO!" the last yell brought him from his dreams. He opened his eyes to the concerned yet familiar face of his uncle.

"Yes," he said, wiping his eyes with a tired arm.

"This isn't the best place to be taking a nap, Nephew," he chided as he pulled the younger man to his feet.

"Yes I know. Great, great grandfather Dezion was murdered on the throne," Zuko recited his boyhood history lesson to Iroh as he was led, mostly carried, back to his quarters. Zuko was surprised at his Uncle's strength; it was probably his girlfriend that kept him so young. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. Mai and I were arguing and I got a bit worked up is all, Katara warned me about bending, but I really didn't think it would affect me so severely."

"You should listen to your beautiful physician. She is very wise," Iroh gave him a look when Zuko hissed lightly. "Is Master Katara the reason you were fighting? I understand Lady Mai holds some jealousy against the young woman."

Zuko laughed, a little bitterly. "Actually no," he opened the door to his room and pulled from Iroh's hold. He did not wish to get into bed again, so he settled on the red settee at the end of his mattress. "I spoke with Mai again, about children. She still refuses to even consider it right now."

Iroh frowned deeply. "That is most upsetting."

"Uncle, we've been married six years, it isn't asking her too much, is it?"

"No, Zuko, her refusal is grounds for separation in our tradition. The Fire Lady is bound by law to bear you children, or you may dismiss her from your house," Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder. "But something tells me there is more to the situation than meets the eye."

"She is afraid," Zuko said calmly. "I saw it in her eyes."

"Ask her then, perhaps she is only waiting for a chance to voice her fears."

Zuko nodded at the piece of wisdom. Another thought struck him.

"There's something more," he ran a hand through his long hair. "She's hiding something from me, I don't know if I can trust her anymore."

Iroh was silent then, thinking.

"Patience will reveal that in time. Most secrets don't stay that way for long."

Zuko nodded at that. He knew that whatever it was would just have to be taken in stride.

"Thank you Uncle."

/

Day Three

He had never seen her look so fierce. Zuko stood at the doorway; well technically he was ducked behind the door frame, leaning on it in a tired manner, looking into the kitchen with wide eyes.

Katara was bellowing commands as the kitchen staff ran around her in a flurry, jumping each time she barked an order.

"I asked for the pepper ten minutes ago, why is it not in my hand?"

A nervous looking woman with a brown hair that surrounded her mousy face approached Katara and placed vial in her hands.

"Thank you," she said, a little warmth found her voice, the girl beamed at the attention. Without turning Katara pulled water from the sink with her bending and threw it in the pot before her. In fact, she did not use any cooking utensils at all, just stirred and measured with her water bending. It was fascinating to watch.

She tasted everything before it was added, it puzzled Zuko.

She carried the pot to the burner on the other side of the room. The servants talked quietly as Katara moved away gracefully.

"She still thinks we are suspects," a young man, nearly seventeen with black hair, gold eyes, and in grey robes whispered to the female Katara had taken the spices from. "She must know we have no intention in harming the Firelord."

"She trusts no one," the woman said, though Zuko could hear the respect in the girl's voice. "But it is understandable. I still have no idea who it was that poisoned him in the first place and I've been working in the kitchens for months. She's very wise and talented."

"And beautiful," the man added with a blush. "I wouldn't mind being so ill that a beautiful woman had to lie on me all night."

Behind the door Zuko flushed, as did the young woman. "Master Katara is a professional healer; she saved the Firelord when she did that," the girl placed her hands on her hips. "You insult her referring to her in such a way."

"I'm only saying that Firelord Zuko is a man, there's only so much we can take…"

"This conversation is over Cido," the girl flipped her hair and raised her chin, walking away from the young man.

Zuko finally decided to enter the room, fully understanding Katara's insistence that she prepare his meals. So he had been poisoned. That explained why he fell so ill so quickly.

"Ryra," the servant called to the girl, who had meekly settled at Katara's side. She ignored him. "Women," he muttered looking to the floor as he kicked something nonexistent with his boot.

"Tell me about it," Zuko said, setting a hand on the young man's shoulder. The servant nearly fainted in shock. "Girls are crazy."

/

Day Four

It was the first time Zuko had been outside of the palace, besides on his balcony, in months and to his disappointment it was cloudy.

"We'll come back tomorrow," Katara told him with a hand on his arm.

"No," he said as he led her over to a bench near the Boabab tree. "I'm sitting because I want to," he told her then, noticing her speculative gaze. "Not because I'm tired."

"Alright," she said, barely hiding her mirth.

Zuko scowled. He did feel much stronger that day, but Mai insisted on him eating dinner with her that evening, and he had agreed. Ruling out the day long hike to the top of the volcano. Katara had taken him on a walk instead. A cooler breeze drifted through the trees and caused him to shiver. It was spring already, had a season really passed while he was ill?

"I know about the poison," he told her as she sat by his side. "You could have told me."

"I didn't see any point in worrying you," she said, her hands in her lap once more. She looked at the sky for a moment before turning to him; he pierced her with his warm gaze. "And I will make sure no one is able to do that to you again."

"Thank you," he told her, his hand moved to her knee and rubbed her gently. She placed a hand over his but made no motion to remove it. She only lazily traced his knuckles and fingers. Zuko shuddered at her soft caresses. "It means a lot that you care."

"It's more than that," Katara murmured, breaking his gaze, she blushed deeply. "It's more than simply caring."

"Katara…" he reached out to touch her face but stopped. He placed his arm back at his side before she could see his attempt.

They sat in silence on the bench, the minutes passed as they both searched for the right words.

"What a pair we make," Zuko said, placing his head in his hands. To his surprise Katara giggled lightly. "What?"

"It's just that Toph said something like that to me before," she smiled then. "She overheard us, the night after we returned from hunting Yon Rha."

The memory struck them, the moonlight and darkness, the kisses and tears, sleeping in one another's arms. They had been so young, so carefree. The tenderness of it filled their hearts.

"How is Toph?" Zuko asked, a rare smile on his face.

"She's a terror. The last time I saw her she was pregnant with twins," Katara smiled.

"What does her husband think of her bossy nature, is Kuei faring well? Is he ready to be a father?" a trace of jealousy was in his tone.

"He's blissfully in love I suppose," Katara said happily. After the difficulties Toph went through as a child, with her blindness and her overbearing parents, she deserved a man to dote upon her. They were surely accepting of her now that she was queen of the earth Kingdom. "He hardly noticed when she demolished the walls separating the upper and lower rings. Ba Sing Se has certainly gone under a great deal of construction since Toph moved there."

"She wrote me a few times, or has someone write for her," Zuko told her and Katara nodded. "She told me of the arranged marriage, and she complained about the Dai Li and all the court functions. But I think she was secretly happy, getting to do so much good for the Earth Kingdom."

"She is," she nodded her approval. "I wish I would have written more," Katara told him then, he shook his head no, but she continued. "Perhaps we would have remained closer over the years."

"Perhaps," Zuko said, though he knew that was a lie. That was not the reason he severed ties with the beautiful water bender. He cleared his throat as the sun broke through the clouds then retreated once more. "How about your brother, Mai said he just had a son?"

Zuko crinkled his brow then at that thought; surely all the talk of children would only depress Katara further. To his surprise she nodded and grinned broadly.

"My nephew," she said proudly. "I helped deliver him. Kyan is a beautiful little prince. A real heartbreaker."

"And his mother?"

"Suki is wonderful, they are very happy."

"I am glad of that," he almost whispered. Indeed he was, at least some of his old companions were able to find peace after the perilous adventures of their youth. "And your tribe?"

"They are well, my father remarried shortly after my wedding to Aang. He and his new wife are well," Katara's smile faded. "He had hoped we would bond, Lena and I, but she isn't like my mother at all."

"Perhaps you need to think of her more as a friend," Zuko suggested and reluctantly Katara nodded.

"I just don't understand how you can love more than once in a lifetime. What about my mother? Who will he spend eternity with, his first wife, or the second?"

"Uncle says that love takes many forms, there are different kinds. Romantic, family, friendship," he reached for her hand and squeezed. "And as for eternity, I think we all sort of melt together, sharing happiness, not designating it only to happy couples. Many never find true love Katara, life isn't always a fairytale."

"Yes," she pursed her lips. "I am well aware of that."

Zuko opened his mouth to speak and inhaled another cold breeze. He coughed roughly.

Katara looked over then and stood, pulling him up. "Let's go inside, you've done enough for today."

"Just a little longer," he said, so they sat back down.

"It's about to rain," she said then.

"You can't know that."

"Really," she said appraising the grey sky and then the man next to her. "What kind of bender are you again?"

"Fire?" he answered, not sure what she meant.

"And what kind of bender am I?"

"Oh," he said, grimacing.

"I could make it rain if I truly wanted," she said wistfully. Zuko cast her an odd glare.

True to her words, thunder cracked over their heads a minute later and fat raindrops fell from the sky. She raised her hands up to form a protective shield from the water and motioned for Zuko to follow her. He coughed once more and nodded.

"We'll come back tomorrow," she told him as they entered the palace and turned down the corridor to his rooms. But Zuko shook his head.

"Tomorrow I'm hiking up the mountain," he said smugly. "I bet you anything I'll be back by lunch with the blossom."

"Anything?" she asked, turning to him suddenly.

"Yes," he said, taking her bait.

"If you don't make it tomorrow, you'll have to cook me dinner once you are well."

"And if I make it, what will you do for me?" he asked.

"What do you want from me?"

"Hmm," Zuko mumbled, he had several very inappropriate suggestions, a few that he was not against in the least. "I'll let you know."

Katara grimaced at his vagueness, but nodded and offered her hand, he shook it. "Agreed."

/

Day Five

Zuko did not make it to the tree that day; he did not even make it out of bed. Katara refused to let him move because his fever had returned.

To his dismay she cleaned his infected lungs twice that morning, he gagged both times.

"Stop being such a baby," she told him after the second time and he coughed, a little dramatically.

"Forgive me choking on something thick and long shoved down my throat," he exclaimed. "You wouldn't like it either."

Katara giggled and then blushed crimson. Zuko looked at her curiously, thinking over his words carefully.

"Perhaps you would," he said raising his only brow and smirking. That caused Katara to flush even more red. He lowered his voice; it became husky in his arousal. "Do you like that Katara?"

"I don't think this is befitting conversation between a healer and her patient," she told him glancing away.

"I think you should answer my question."

Katara frowned. Their conversations were steadily becoming more inappropriate by the hour and she had no idea how to avoid them. _If only she wasn't so attracted to him_.

"Well?" he continued, his face expecting. She managed a shy smile.

"I don't mind," she told him then, biting her lip. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to avert the massive nosebleed that would accompany mental images of Katara using her mouth to pleasure him. "—as long as the favor is returned."

"That is something we can agree upon," he told her, his smirk replaced by a smoldering look. Katara shifted in her seat.

Reaching out to stroke her hand, he traced her fingers and decided to push his luck.

"Why don't we go for a walk in the garden," he whispered seductively. Slowly he pulled his body up and attempted to leave his bed.

Katara snapped out of her trance and pushed him down into the pillows. "Nope."

"Damn it," Zuko scowled.

/

Day Six

His fever had disappeared the following day, so when Katara had excused herself for the afternoon, Zuko wandered from his rooms into the garden and settled underneath the old tree to meditate. He refused to call it resting, all he did was rest. But he did need to sort through his thoughts in a more open environment.

At first his mind drifted to the affairs of state he had missed. Apparently there was some kind of labor strike in the prisons around the Firenation. Iroh had handled the situation brilliantly, promising the soldiers more wages if they would agree to work with the newer recruits on their off months. They would also be given longer breaks between rotations around the many prisons. Zuko had implemented the rotations years before so that his soldiers would not be stuck at certain places, like the Boiling Rock, for too long stretches of time. He had commended his uncle on the decision the previous night, after Katara had left him. Iroh had also informed him that he would be sailing back to the Earth Kingdom with the Avatar a week after the celebration he was planning. Zuko had given his consent to that decision as well. As much as he was thankful for his Uncle's help during his illness, he was certain that it was best he was leaving, often times they butted heads on political matters.

What Zuko had not been pleased about was that Katara would be leaving as well. He was not entirely sure what was developing between himself and the Waterbender, but he knew he would miss her terribly when she left. The highlight of his day was when she would visit his room, slowly nursing him back to strength. He would miss her cooling touch and her sweet smiles. The way she always smelled like flowers and water, and her voice, every time she spoke is was as if she was singing a sonnet just for his ears. How could he have lived without her all these years? To him she was life itself, how he longed for her to stay, and how he needed her physically. It was true he had not had sex since a month before his illness. With his wife things started out passionate enough, until he would caress her a certain way, and a shadow would cast over her face, and then he would lose her.

Zuko was sure that Katara was different. That she became fully absorbed in lovemaking as she did in everything else in her life. If her kisses and his vague recollection of taking her in his dreams were correct, it would be something he would treasure all his days.

Zuko's pulse quickened at his thoughts, and he tried desperately to push them to the back of his mind. He knew she was unhappy, but he also knew where her loyalties lied, and that was with her husband. From what he had gathered from her scattered remarks over the past week, she was extremely unhappy in her marriage. With the complications he was having with Mai at the moment, he was really in no place to offer sound advice, so he would simply let the words bounce off him, nodding in full understanding.

After a few more breaths, Zuko let go of his thoughts and focused on the wind, on the slight sunlight streaming through the clouds. He was doing quite well until a heated conversation broke his concentration.

"—Spirits Katara, just tell me what you want," a rough voice called, Zuko could also perceive angry pacing and rough breathing.

"I don't know," she sobbed. "I can't take the thought of you two together, it eats me up inside. Coco will have your baby and then I will be cast aside. You hardly look at me anymore."

Zuko frowned and stood, knowing he should leave immediately, it definitely was not his place to over hear that particular conversation.

"I will never cast you aside," Aang said. Zuko peered around the tree and watched the tall monk wrap his arms around his wife. Katara shied away from his touch. "I love you, I've always loved you, and nothing will change that."

"You will love her because she will be the mother of your children. I'm your wife and I will become the other woman."

"No," he told her. But there was doubt in his tone. Zuko heard it in his voice; Katara must have as well because she sobbed even harder.

"Just tell me what you want, there is no separation of marriage in my culture," Aang said. He paced dangerously close to Zuko's hiding place. The Firelord backed away slowly. He heard her sobs and shallow breathing. As he reached the stone steps that led up the main part of the palace he heard Katara's reply, so soft it could have been the breeze or the flap of a bird's wing.

"A home, I want to go home."

/

Day Seven

It rained that day, not just the morning, but the afternoon as well. It did not concern him too much, Zuko was not eager to return to the garden, for the chance of running into Aang or Katara in another argument. Instead he forced himself to walk briskly through the hallways. He had not felt faint since his fever had returned, so he took that as a good sign, especially when his brow broke out in sweat and he did not feel the need to sit down.

After turning down one particular corridor, he heard a soft voice singing, upon closer inspection he discovered he had settled in front of the library. Knowing he would not be intruding on anyone's personal space, Zuko entered the room and spotted the young woman in the far corner, near one of the broad windows. She had a small canvas before her and a brush in her left hand. Through her humming she did not hear the shuffling feet of the Firelord, so she jumped from her seat when he cleared his throat.

"Forgive me for the intrusion," he told her kindly, taking in her soft face and grey eyes. If his memory served him correctly, she looked like a less attractive version of Suki. _Was the girl from Kyoshi Island?"_

"No apology is needed," she said with a stiff bow. The girl was also lacking Suki's grace. "It is your library, Firelord Zuko."

"But you are welcome to it," he said and peered over her shoulder. "That is a handsome painting, you have much talent."

"It's just a hobby of mine, something to pass the time," she smiled warmly. "It's of Kyoshi Island, my home. It's been several years since I've been back."

Zuko nodded at his confirmed suspicion. "I'm afraid I have been incapacitated for some time and do not know why you are here. Are you a guest of my Uncle's?"

Her brow wrinkled slightly; clearly his question caused her distress.

"No…" she began. "I am a companion of Avatar Aang. My name is Coco."

"His companion?" Zuko was thoroughly confused.

"I believe here you call them—" she sighed heavily. "–concubines."

Zuko's realization was clear on his face. Katara's anger, coupled with Aang's frustration in the garden. It all made sense to him in that moment. The wife of the Last Airbender could not have children, so he took on a mistress to bear his offspring. It was very sticky business and Zuko felt like strangling Aang for springing that on Katara so soon after she had lost her child. No wonder she was sad all the time. Not only was she facing her future without children, but she would still have to witness the birth of her husband's children from another woman. He knew he hardly knew the girl, this Coco, but he had an automatic dislike for her. He was sure Katara loathed her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he said, quite coldly, so actually it contradicted his words completely. "I need to be going, please enjoy the library."

After he bowed once more Zuko hastened from the room without a second glance. He had a foul taste in his mouth after that introduction, and held his fist firmly clenched at his side, only wanting to release it against the jaw of a certain tattooed monk.

/

Day Eight

Zuko found her in the garden, of all places, sitting on the edge of the turtleduck pond, stroking the beak of one of the smaller birds. For some reason, tears found his eyes. He wiped them away before he settled at her side. The sudden movement caused the baby turtleduck to swim away.

"Hello," Katara told him sullenly. She added a weak smile as she gently pulled a stream of water from the pond and balanced it between her hands. He watched her manipulate the water for a moment and then uttered his own greeting, it was quite eloquent.

"Hey."

When she streamed the water back into the pond she took in his appearance. He had managed to put on his full royal robes and even placed his hair in a top knot.

"Don't you look nice," she said, cracking a genuine smile.

"I needed to get used to something other than pajamas. I have a party to attend in two days," he leaned back and placed his arms at his side, posing for her. She giggled. "Clothes are really heavy," he said lowering his arms with a frown.

"If you think those are bad, you should try wearing full Watertribe garb, underwear, robes, and coat. All in all I suppose it weighs about thirty pounds," she placed a hand on his sleeve, taking in the silk and rubbed it between her fingers. "And it's all wool, no silk or rayon. But it's also a necessity. It's freezing there."

"Yes, I remember," he said. Even in his thick black armor he recalled nearly freezing off his nether regions both times he had sailed to the poles. "I suppose you will be breaking out the furs again, for your return home."

"You've heard then," her smile fell.

"Yes," Zuko told her. He caught a few blades of grass in his hand and let the breeze carry them from his palm. "I also had the pleasure of meeting Aang's guest, Coco."

Fire found Katara's eyes as she faced him. Zuko regretted his words immediately. He searched for a way to fix the situation but could think of nothing.

"I hate her," she seethed. Tears formed in her intense blue eyes. "But I shouldn't. I should hate Aang, but the situation just doesn't seem that simple."

"It's easier than you think," Zuko mumbled.

Katara gave him an alarmed look then, but his face did not betray him. It was void of any emotion.

"I wish you would have told me," he said, still looking across the pond and the slight ripples caused by the wind. "I don't know what I thought was going on between the two of you, but not this. I'm glad we made love now, he doesn't deserve you. It isn't fair that you belong to him."

"Don't say that," she pleaded, her voice filled with anguish. "He's only doing what's best for his people. It isn't his fault that I miscarried, that I can't have children."

"Katara…"

"That I'm a failure as a mother, as a woman," she broke down then, crying into her hands and knees. Zuko stood on his own knees and hugged around her middle.

"Please stop," he said fiercely, fighting his own tears at her uninhibited show of sorrow. "You're perfect just as you are."

"I want a family Zuko; I want children and a home. Why is it that I am the most powerful water bender in the world, yet I cannot do a task deemed to every other woman in the world?" she gasped for air as he pulled her to her feet and led her from the garden. Again the clouds had settled over head and a loud roll of thunder came across the sky.

He had no answer for her so he simply held her close to him as they walked.

Minutes later they were in his room, the door snapped closed behind them and Katara looked at him hesitantly.

To answer her gaze he pulled her to him once more, lifting her up without a struggle and carried her to his bed. He made no effort to remove clothing or embrace her in any other way than holding her. He simply brushed her hair with his finger tips and massaged her back lightly as she heaved in her weeping. The tenderness caused her to calm and Zuko held her there against his chest as her soft sobs continued, trying his damndest to absorb whatever agony she was feeling. It took him seven years back in time, when he held in that very same way.

Hours later, after the night had settled upon them and Katara had passed out from exhaustion; Zuko lit the lantern next to his bad with his finger tip so he could examine her sleeping form. All other thoughts left him then, she was truly beautiful.

He rested his head back against the pillows and hugged Katara closer. He was nearly asleep when a soft gasp met his ears. At first he thought it was Katara and he looked, only to find her still in a deep slumber. Next his eyes drifted to the door where Mai stood.

She made no move, and neither did he, they simply stared back and forth, both absorbing the situation for what it was. After a moment Mai turned and fled.

Zuko closed his eyes at that. He knew of her infidelity and now she knew the same. The only difference was that he did not know the face of the man who shared his wife's bed.

/

Day Nine

Katara stirred shortly after dawn, Zuko saw no need to rouse her or to rise from bed on his own either, usually she was the first person that saw to him anyways.

"Good morning," he told her quietly, his arms still around her loosely. Zuko had slept very little the night before, like he was afraid he would miss something important if he dozed off.

Katara looked bashful and confused at waking up in his bed once more. He saw the day before flash across her face and she frowned. Not wanting her to recall her tears he leaned over and kissed her.

Katara was completely still, surprise her first reaction. Zuko kept waiting for her soft palm to push at his chest, silently telling him to cease his assault on her mouth, but that touch never came. Other touches met him though, a small brown hand sliding behind his neck another at his shoulder, her nails gently digging into the fabric of his robe. He took a ragged breath and pulled her closer, grabbing as much of her body as he could and pulling it in direct contact with his.

"Zuko…" she mumbled as his lips finally left hers and trailed down her jaw to her soft neck and shoulder. He was on fire in that moment, unable to sate his need to taste her. Every inch of skin he came to tasted better than the previous.

"I need you," he breathed against her skin. "I've always needed you, this…" his hands found the tie of her robes and loosened them enough to reveal her chest and breast bindings. He kissed her through the rough fabric and she moaned, her hands tracing through his black hair.

Slowly he hiked up her skirt and he felt Katara's grip on his hair tighten and then she heaved a heavy sigh.

"Stop," she said quietly. It took him a moment to register her command. "Zuko, please stop."

He rolled from her in a sudden movement, disappointment and desire filling his bones. He stared at the ceiling, breathing laboriously. It took him a moment to calm and look at her once more.

"I'm not sorry," he told her then and set his head back against the pillow.

"I know," she told him as she reached to her robes and closed them once more.

"Mai's having an affair, with a firebender," he said suddenly and Katara's breath caught.

"How do you know?"

"She had a burn on her breast, and we haven't made love in months," he told her and she sighed again. "She saw us last night," he frowned. "And she thinks we were involved before, years ago."

Katara nodded at that. "Zuko, I won't be your means for revenge."

He thought over her words carefully. "You would never be more than my soul's purest desire Katara. The things I want to do to you, I yearn for those from the bottom of my heart. You will never, ever be revenge."

Katara opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it. In the place of whatever words she had planned, she hugged him tightly then pecked a warm kiss on his cheek.

"I'll go prepare your breakfast."

/

Day Ten

Zuko took deep breathes as he reached the top of the cliff, the pink blossom so close within his grasp, he let out a victorious cry.

Most of the blossoms had already fallen from the tree, but he saw a rather large, nearly perfect one at the very top, so he began his climb. He was slightly tired, it had been about a two mile hike to the tip of the volcano, but he had left at dawn, rising with the sun and it had fueled him thus far. It was a perfect day for his task as well. It was warmer for that early in spring, and not a cloud could be seen in the sky. It felt as though the sun was pumping strength into his muscles and Zuko relished in the sensation. After feeling so weak in the past days, that day he was sure he could fly.

His fingers brushed the tip of the flower as he reached farther, smiling at the thought of presenting it to Katara. The day before had been… well awkward was the only word that came to his mind. After his passionate waking of her, Katara had visited him once on the afternoon and then steered clear of him that night. Hopefully her damn flower would improve the distance between them.

"Damn it," he said, still not able to reach it. He released the hold he held on the branch closest to him, to give him a bit more leverage, and absolutely nothing to hold on to. Gently he pulled the flower free of its stem and placed it in his shirt pocket. "Nice," he congratulated himself.

"_Zuko_!"

The cry of his name caused him to lose all balance and fall then, striking the lower branches before he landed roughly on the ground. Katara was at his side a moment later.

"What are you doing?" she scolded, running her hands over his arms and legs, checking for fractures.

"I was getting that fucking flower before you yelled and scared the spirit out of me," he said, grimacing at the pain in his rump. "I landed on the root of the tree."

Katara looked where he sat. Satisfied he was not grievously injured, she laughed.

"I'm sorry," she said through her giggling, and then pulled the flower from his pocket and tucked it behind her ear. She pulled him into a hug and Zuko pulled her back against him and the tree.

"What are you doing up here?"

"You didn't tell anyone where you went this morning, for all we knew you had been kidnapped."

"Did you come to rescue me then?"

"No," she said. She blushed when his hand made its way to her hair and gently touched the pink flower. "I knew where you went."

"I had to win the bet," he said, rather smug.

Katara coughed lightly. "Um, Zuko, you lost that bet days ago."

"No, I said you have to do something for me when I reached the tree, I did not give a designated number of days."

"Whatever, you still have to cook me dinner."

He stood then and pulled her with him. Without another word he took off in a jog, calling behind him: "Only if you beat me back to the palace."

She did.

/

Katara wore the flower in her hair that evening, it looked lovely with her blue dress that had a large pink ribbon at its waist. Zuko had a hard time keeping his eyes from her.

"Nephew," Iroh called to him and reluctantly Zuko turned to his uncle. "Are you enjoying your party?"

"Yes, Uncle," he said and smiled. Indeed he was. As much as he enjoyed Katara's cooking the past two weeks, he had missed the amount of beef and pork in his diet. He probably ate an entire cow pig during the first course. Now they were in the large throne room, musicians playing in the corner and a few noblemen dancing with their wives slowly. Zuko figured they must have been from the Earth Kingdom, even he didn't know how to dance.

"Perhaps you could ask Master Katara to dance," his uncle whispered. Zuko frowned.

"I don't know how." He answered quickly. Katara caught him staring and made her way over to the two royals.

"Good evening Firelord," she said adding a slight bow. Zuko was a little taken aback, that was the first time she was formal with him in manners since her arrival.

"Master Katara," he smiled.

Katara looked at him a moment, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"What?" he whispered to her.

"Would you care to dance?" she laughed.

"Um," he looked to his uncle, who had disappeared from his side and was in the corner talking to Orchid. They were both laughing. "I can't."

"Oh," Katara said, her face fell. She turned to leave.

"Wait," he caught her arm. "It's not that I don't want to. I just can't dance."

Katara's mirth returned as she grabbed his arm and led him to the center of the floor.

"Just follow my lead," she told him as she placed a hand in his and another on his shoulder. "Grab my waist."

Gently he placed his hand on the curve of her torso, and gulped. Katara shuffled them to the side, stepping backward and forward and causing him to trip over his robes and feet.

"Stop," he told her and grabbed her waist more firmly. He decided to mimic some of his Fire bending steps instead of whatever mess she was doing. That worked much better.

"See, you can dance," she said, her entire face smiling. Zuko fought the urge to kiss her in that moment. Katara was the most beautiful when she smiled like that.

"I've decided what I want as my prize for winning the bet," he said as they continued to circle the room. Zuko caught a glance of the Avatar in the corner of his peripheral and noticed the man exiting the hall, no doubt going to join his concubine. His own wife was nowhere to be found. He supposed Mai was avoiding him about Katara, for some reason it didn't bother him. _Not tonight_, he thought

"I'm not going to explain this to you again Zuko," Katara said smiling. "I know it's hard to accept, but you lost the bet. It's happens to us all once in a while."

"What I want," he continued as if he didn't hear her. Slowly he pulled them from the dance floor, an arm still draped across her waist. "Is something very, very bad."

Katara shuddered at his tone, he had been whispering in her ear. "What is it?"

The faintest of smiles passed over his face.

"Zuko…" she said again as he pulled her deeper into the corner of the room, away from all prying eyes.

He placed his cheek against Katara's own, rubbing his scar against her soft flesh. She whimpered.

"Tell me," she whispered, looking into his golden eyes.

Zuko bent down and placed a feather light kiss upon her lips and Katara leaned in, seeking more.

"I want to make love to you," he murmured against her lips. "Over and over again, until the only words you know are my name and yes."

When she did not immediately object, he plundered her mouth, taking in her moans and adding a few of his own. He pushed her against the pillar and ran his hands along her curves. His intensity only reinforcing the words he had just uttered.

"Well?" he asked her as he took a step back. Clearly she was thinking it over. Katara's breaths were shallow and she was shaking, most likely from desire.

"Yes," she finally said, averting her eyes in shame.

Zuko wasn't having that; he stepped back up to her and took her face in his hands, kissing her fiercely.

"Yes who?" he asked her.

"Yes, Zuko," she answered.

Without another word he pulled her from the dark corner, heading straight to his rooms.

/

/

_A/N Chapter Eight, I think you all know what is coming in the next chapter, amirite? _

_This chapter was monster by my standards, the longest I'd written for any of my stories. It's also sort of drabbles, I just wanted to show somthing for each day, leading up to an even bigger event, what I eluded to in the beginning of the author's note. I hope you didn't get too bored with this, but I was an a very Zutara mood (more so than usual) and this is the result._

_One final note, In the Firenation, getting fired has several meanings, not just losing your job (See Day One)._

_Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, I'll see you all next chapter, titled- In the Cover of Night_


	9. In the Cover of Night

Chapter Nine- In the Cover of Night

Katara had never felt so many emotions at one time, never in her entire life.

At the forefront of all those emotions was desire, which explained why she had decided to give into Zuko's request. Next would probably be shame at committing adultery against her husband, then love for Zuko's person, passion, guilt, anger, bliss… the list continued and Katara decided it would be easiest to focus on the first. It was hard to do anything else as her mind was occupied with the way the Firelord was nibbling on her neck in a most enticing manner.

They hadn't exactly entered his rooms yet and were settled against the wall leading to his room. She thought that was a rather foolish maneuver, but again, her lips were too busy kissing the firebender or moaning aloud. Eventually she found her voice.

"Are we going to stand out here all night," she whispered, biting her lip as he chuckled into her neck, his breath tickling her already heated skin.

"Someone is in a hurry."

"Says the man who took me from the party in front of all your guests. There will be all sorts of gossip tomorrow."

Zuko claimed her mouth once more as she sighed contently. "Does that concern you, Katara?"

"Not enough to stop."

His smirk was wide and she saw his white teeth even in the dim lantern light. He pulled her from the wall and walked the short distance to his rooms; stopping at the threshold he gave her a questioning look. Kissing in corners and making love in dreams was one thing, but willingly making the choice to lie with another man was something Katara would have to live with her entire life. She opened her mouth to speak, but she heard angry steps coming up the hall. Panicking she pushed Zuko and herself into his room just as a furious figure in a black sheer dress walked by. Mai didn't seem to notice them and Katara snapped the door closed.

"Where was she going?" she said aloud, then covered her mouth quickly.

Zuko gave a hollow laugh, "Where do you think?"

Katara gave him a sad nod as his expression changed. Slowly he stalked up to her, Katara had a hard time describing that strut; he was like a predator, and well, she was the prey.

She broke his gaze and looked away as he reached her side. Much like two days before, he lifted her from where she stood and carried her to his bed, this time stopping short and setting her on the small couch at its end. He sat next to her and gently pulled the pink flower from her hair and placed it in a vase across the room.

"So it isn't ruined," he told her and Katara nodded nervously. She gripped the fabric of her dress to still her shaking hands.

Katara had no idea how to approach what they were about to do. Before, he had surprised her, there was no anticipation leading up to the event, only fireworks. Everything about the current situation deemed that they would slow down, way down. That thought only made her tremble.

Zuko looked down at her then, taking in her current state and smiled kindly. That smile was what Katara found when he kneeled before her and took her small hands between his.

"Why are you shaking?" he asked her as he turned her palms in his, kissing the soft flesh, gently nipping at her knuckles and then kissing up her wrists.

"I'm nervous," she said, feeling very foolish.

He did not laugh, only continued to kiss her gently, keeping his lips on her hands and wrists. "Why?"

"This is different than before," she blushed as he scooted forward and placed his cheek against hers. Her hands found his broad shoulders and slowly ran her fingers back and forth. "I don't know what you expect of me."

"What I expect of you?" he mimicked her; she could feel his smile against her face. "You've made love before; I believe you know exactly what will come of this."

Katara flushed, remembering the rules of love play taught to her by her culture. "How do you want me to pleasure you?"

Zuko moaned at her words. "I can think of several ways, but I think I shall pleasure you first."

Katara opened her mouth to object when he kissed her, delving his tongue between her lips and gently massaging her own. His arms reached around her waist and untied the sash to her dress, and then slid the fabric from her shoulders and tossed it aside.

Zuko took in her nearly nude form and grew hard at the sight of her under wrappings. It was the sheerest blue silk he had ever seen, her dark nipples clearly visible beneath the fabric. Something similar was wrapped around her womanhood, his hands drifted down to brush her flesh surrounding the fabric before dipping his right hand between and legs and stroking her lightly. She whimpered and closed her blue eyes.

He bumped her arm as he made his way up and realized she was covering her scar.

"Let me see," he told her and attempted to move her arm, she would not budge.

"It's an ugly scar, my shame; I don't want you to see it."

"I happen to be quite fond of scars, let me see Katara," he said huskily and managed to move her hand and place his own over the rough flesh. He still did not look. As he moved his hand, she inhaled sharply and turned her head. She looked down at him a second later and watched as he simply appraised her.

The thin scar was nearly six inches in length and was several shades lighter than her skin, almost the opposite of his own. Ever so slowly he bent his mouth to her stomach and began to kiss the flesh just below the navel.

"That's not so bad," Zuko told her as his tongue ran across the scarred flesh. Tears pricked her eyes at his reaction. She had been worried for nothing. "Not bad at all," he whispered, still kneeling between her legs he moved his hands up her stomach, and rest them gently on her breasts. Despite the warm sensation he was causing, Katara felt a shiver up her spine, and her nipples hardened as he continued in his kneading.

"Zuko…" she whispered his name, a longing frown upon her face. He pulled his gaze up to her eyes and then leaned in to kiss her tenderly, one of his hands moving from her breast to the nape of her neck, both hands still massaging their different locations.

He leaned back then, a dangerous glare in his eye. Raising his hand, Zuko sparked his finger.

"You need to remove your bindings before I burn them away."

Katara frowned, having a strong affection for the thin wrappings. Her hands moved quickly to her chest and pulled the fabric away. It was not an easy task as her hands were still shaking, so Zuko reached up and gently pushed her hands away. As soon as the blue silk was removed it was tossed to the floor, forgotten. He devoured her chest then, not leaving an inch of skin untouched. As she leaned back on the red couch the only thought that crossed her mind was that any woman who looked for affection outside the bed of this man her was surely mad.

His kisses on her skin drifted lower, down her abdomen and to her scar once more. She shuddered as his hands reached the edge of the remaining blue silk and shoved them it past her knees, where Katara then kicked it away. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered that he was still fully clothed, and if he was to reach his release first, his mouth could not continue on its current path.

"Zuko?" she called in her haze of pleasure.

"Yes Katara," he whispered against her flesh as his lips settled over the curls at her core. She bucked as his tongue dipped into her.

"You have to stop," she panted and then bit her lip tightly, attempting to squeeze her legs back together. Zuko was not going to be moved so easily, he simply pinned her limbs to the couch and continued in his ministrations. "I'm going to…" it drifted into another moan and she felt him chuckle.

"That is the point," he told her, then leaned back and gave her a curious stare. "What's the matter?"

"I can't reach completion before you," she blushed. "Men are supposed come before women."

"Says who?" he laughed again, and leaned forward once more. Katara was ready for him and simply scooted back onto the bed. She frowned.

"My tribe. It's what my Gran told me on my wedding night," she mumbled. It was true she thought it seemed unfair, but some things are ingrained so deeply into the mind that one couldn't fight it even if they wanted to.

"But you came first before," he told her remembering his dream. "Three times."

He crawled up towards her once more, that time slipping between her legs and settled his clothed form over her nude one.

"Last time was different."

"Because I wasn't conscious?" he asked.

Katara nodded. "I couldn't wake you."

Zuko pressed his cheek to hers as he bent to nuzzle her neck, near her left ear so that his scar rubbed gently against her skin.

"I have news for you," he said calmly, nipping her ear. "You aren't in the Watertribe now, but the Fire Nation. And as Firelord, I declare that you will come whenever I say."

"Zuko—," she said as his moved between her once more and took her with his mouth. "Oh yes…"

Her suckled hard on the sensitive nub, as she felt two fingers enter her. "Agni, Katara," his muffled words against her responsive flesh caused her to shudder uncontrollably. "You are so tight."

She lost it in that moment; the skill of his touch combined with the wanton thoughts that had haunted her mind since their last coupling sent her over the edge. With no one directly on top of her, Katara arched completely off the bed in her orgasm. She screamed and then took to murmuring his name over and over again.

Zuko moved slowly up her body, tracing her dark skin with his pale hands, adding soft kisses to keep her in a heated state. He was so warm, and Katara felt sleepy in that moment. He stood abruptly and Katara whimpered at the loss of his warmth. He stood next to the bed, the look of hunger still in his eye as he pulled the robe from his shoulders, then his shirt, boots, finally standing before her in just his dark pants. Reaching up he pulled the headpiece from his hair and let the ebony locks fall to his shoulders.

_La, how she loved his long hair._

The past weeks had done wonders for his form. While still thin, all of the fatty foods had helped fill his limbs out, and his face. Katara wished to run her hands along the thin lines of muscle on his chest. She bit her lip and ogled him, hoping to reassure him of her attraction. Zuko smirked at her then; _yes that message had been clear._

He slipped his pants down and Katara smiled at his impressive size, remembering the feel of his warm member inside of her caused her to growl in anticipation.

Judging her reaction he jumped back on the bed and kissed her hard, touching her everywhere at once. She couldn't seem to get enough of his skin either as she pulled him close to her and ran her hands down his stomach, pulling him by his manhood and demanding that he enter her.

Zuko hissed and thrust into her in a hurried motion, moaning at the familiar tightness.

He began driving into her, encouraged by her throaty groans and rough panting.

"Yes, yes, yes," he heard himself saying and nearly laughed at his words. "Katara you feel so good."

"Hnn," Katara tried to speak, but the sensations were building to fast to let her form a sentence. So she simply reached up and grabbed his face, sucking on his bottom lip, and ran her tongue along his teeth before breathing a cold breath into his mouth. The cold temperature brought him to attention from his thrusting and he moved to her neck, leaving fiery kisses on her neck, nuzzling her intensely.

"I love to taste you," he told her shoulder as he sat up, pulling them to their knees, he kept thrusting and Katara kept moaning, feeling the pressure build to an unrecognizable level. He was close as well, his pace increased and his breathing was erratic. The room grew colder then warmer. Katara felt the perspiration on their skins evaporating into steam as Zuko groaned.

Her hands held his shoulder as he held her face with one hand and steadied her hips with his other. Katara slipped her hands between them and rubbed his chest, then inching down to feel where they were joined. She gave a bashful smile as his look of surprise turned to one of ecstasy. Slowly she rubbed the base of his shaft, slipping a finger past his testicles and stroked the tender flesh between his manhood and rectum.

Zuko hissed in delight as he hit his release, emptying his seed into her as she broke into her own set of moans, collapsing against him in sated exhaustion. He laid them down then, still splaying gentle kisses over her body. Katara still ran her hands over his skin that seemed to have cooled slightly.

They stayed like that for several minutes, still intimately joined, lying on their sides, exchanging lazy kisses and soft caresses. Eventually he grew hard once more and rolled her onto her back. Resting on his elbows, he moved in and out of her, making sure to rub his smooth chest against her sensitive breasts.

"Mmm, Zuko…" she trailed off, her eyes closed as she faded slowly into desire. She wondered someday if he would make love to her in her sleep as she did him.

To answer her he placed a languorous kiss upon her lips as she clenched around him, he could feel her exhaustion and his own as well. Four strokes later she was arching her back once more. He followed her release, a blissful smile on his face for the pleasure they had shared.

Zuko held her as their breathing calmed and sleep overcame them, sated for the moment.

He woke sometime later, the moon was high in the window and Katara was at the end of the bed, hastily wrapping her breasts and placing her blue dress back around her waist.

"Where are you going?" he asked calmly. He had wanted her to stay with him all night.

"I'm going back to my room," she gave him a half smile. "Part of having an affair is that you can't be caught."

"Is that what this is, an affair?" his tone was a bit cooler that before. "I was under the impression that it was something much more."

Katara looked at him then, his half covered body splayed on the sheets. It was a tempting offer, staying the entire night, but she shuddered at the thought of Aang entering her room for some reason and finding her bed empty.

"Like what?" she asked him, making her way to his side. It was a dangerous move, but she wanted to see his eyes when he explained his words.

"I don't know," he rubbed his hair from his face, flipping it back in a very appealing motion. Katara placed a hand on his cheek for him to continue, but he moved and caught her palm against his lips. "I'm hesitant to use certain phrases. But I care for you on a much deeper level, more than what an affair entails. More like a relationship?"

"A relationship implies that this will continue, but by my reasoning, this can't go on once you're well. I can't stay here as your mistress," she rubbed his tired eye and sighed. "No matter how appealing that sounds."

"How long will you stay then?" his gold eyes burned into her.

"Aang is leaving for the Earth Kingdom in a week, he expected me to stay and heal you, but since you are so much better, I don't know what he'll want of me."

"And if you stay, how long?" there was a soft pleading in those words and Katara felt her eyes prickle with tears.

"A month maybe, six weeks at the longest, then I will return to the Southern Watertribe."

"A month of this—," he motioned between them. "—would make me a very happy man."

"Or it would spoil us both; make us sick once I leave. Do you want to do that?" she asked him. "My decision is made, but would you want that much between us, when you know you won't see me for a very long time, if ever again?"

"That's not true," he told her but she shook her head.

"Yes it is."

He was silent, thinking it over as his brow furrowed. "I want as much of you as I can get. At least leave me those memories, a perfect memory."

"I was hoping you would be the sensible one," Katara said, taking his face within her hands. "I'd much rather have memories than nothing at all," she whispered into his lips.

Zuko kissed her, but more concerned with showing her just how much he wanted her by his side at that moment, by pressing his body against hers.

"Stay a bit longer," he whispered to her ear. Katara smiled to him.

"Alright," she murmured into his neck, wondering why she couldn't say no to the man holding her. She knew it had something to do with a certain four letter word. In that moment Katara wondered if Zuko could ever love her as she did him.

Pleased by her response he placed her at his side; wrapping his arms about her waist he hummed a light melody in her ear.

She drifted to sleep within that tender lullaby.

/

_Shadowed from light, we hide, we wait,_

_Touches swift and thorough._

_Day a mask of foolishness_

_From faces surely borrowed._

_Kisses in corners, saved for dreams,_

_Time no longer a friend._

_Passion built, encompassing sorrow_

_And the only logical end._

_Fire that burns, water to soothe_

_Nothing is left in between._

_Except for the feelings we kept in our heart_

_And a future to never be seen._

_Eyes of ember, oceans vast_

_Hips crash into our sight._

_So patiently, we love, escape_

_In the cover of night._

/

/

_A/N- Okay, that was chapter 9- My original idea when I came up with the story was to write it as a really short piece, just about Katara and Zuko's infidelity, but adding more characters and plot was what my muse wanted, so that's what I did. _

_I hope you enjoyed the shamless fluffy smut._

_BTW- someone asked why Zuko didn't know how to dance last chapter. Idk, I just figured he was like the rest of the Firenation in that nobody knew how to dance because they didn't hold public dances anymore. I was just referencing the information I got from the Headband episode (or as I like to call it Footloose 2: Avatar Style). In that episode it seemed like dancing had been forgotten. I know, I pick the smallest things to keep in character and then everything else just goes out the window._

_That also relates to Katara's ideas of lovemaking in this chapter. I figured it would add more to their relationship if Katara was taught in her patriarchal culture what exactly should happen between men and women. I guess that would make Gran Gran a little OOC, right? Well somebody has to be, oh well._

_As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! See you next chapter._


	10. Dangerous Games

Chapter Ten- Dangerous Games

"Zuko, have you seen Katara?" Aang asked the Firelord as they crossed paths in the hallway. Zuko was a bit taken aback; it was the first time the monk had spoken to him since his arrival.

In all honesty he had just bid Katara a very lustful farewell not ten minutes before and sent her on her way. She had left in a daze, mumbling about a letter she needed to send to her father.

"Not since last night," Zuko added a convincing frown. "Why, is something the matter?"

"No, I just needed to speak with her," Aang shifted uncomfortably as Zuko examined the other man. Aang had changed tremendously since he last saw him, _had it truly been nearly six years?_ The Avatar that stood before him now was certainly no longer a boy, but a grown man. Zuko grimaced; it seemed that Aang was nearly the same height as him as well.

Aang cleared his throat as Zuko stared. Startling the older man and causing him to lean back.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Aang said to break the silence. Zuko wasn't sure it was a completely true statement.

He then remembered Katara's words the night before. "I'm still healing; it could be another month, maybe two, before I'll be back to my old self again. Thank Agni Katara was here to help me."

Aang nodded at his statement, but remained silent.

"And thank you for helping my uncle in these past few months; I know how busy you are with your own responsibilities—"

"It wasn't a problem," Aang cut him off immediately. Zuko bit his tongue, fighting the urge to growl, his rudeness had been unnecessary. "I have some things I need to take care of, if you see Katara, can you tell her I'm looking for her?"

"Of course," he said, adding a bow that would have been thought too formal in their friendship; that was no longer the case.

They parted ways and Zuko did not look back, though he was certain he felt a pair of grey eyes drilling a whole in the back of his head.

Zuko thought about seeking Katara out again that morning, going to her room and challenging her to another bought of lovemaking, but decided against it. He was tired from the night before, part of what he told Aang was true; he was not back to his old self quite yet. Two months before he was sure he could make love to Katara for a week straight without tiring, his sheer desire pushing him forward long after exhaustion set in. There was something inside of her that gave him strength as well. Her inner fire, that was the only way to describe it, the way her soul shined out as he caressed her, as he kissed her and she returned it with the same fervor. He recognized it almost immediately, the feeling found when someone wanted to be with him as much as he wanted that person. Katara needed him in a physical sense and it made him feel whole.

Zuko noticed he had reached his office; his thoughts had carried him through the hallways much swifter than he realized. With his hand on the door he used all the restraint he had left, not to go in search of a certain Waterbender. Reluctantly he entered his office to work and not succumb to temptation.

But damned if that very temptation wasn't sitting at his desk on the other side of the room, Zuko sighed.

Katara's head raised, he could see the brush in her hand and a piece of parchment before her, and he assumed it was the letter she had said she was going to write.

"Good morning Firelord Zuko," she said, offering a slight wink as he closed the door, a slight frown upon his face. Her smile fell a bit. "I'm sorry to invade your space," she scribbled with the brush quickly and blew the paper dry.

Zuko walked up to her side and looked down at her. "This is my private office; do you know what that means?"

Katara leaned her head back, slightly irritated at his words. "I said I was sorry, I asked Iroh and he said it was fine to come here," she tried to stand from his chair, but Zuko was faster and leaned over her, placing a hand on both arms of the chair, trapping her.

"That means," he continued, inching closer to her face, slowly inhaling her watery scent. "No one would dare interrupt us."

"Oh," Katara said quietly, all anger draining her voice. "Really?"

"It's an old law my grandfather Azulon instated," his lips brushed hers. "I really didn't understand it until this very moment."

"So I suppose you wish to have me, right here on your desk?" she asked, her eyes drifting closed as she continued to kiss him lightly. "On top of your papers…" she took a sharp intake of breath. "—completely bare," she finished huskily.

Zuko hissed as he assaulted her lips, pulling her up by her waist and placing her on his desk, his hands moving deftly to the hem of her dress.

"Yes," he told her as he sucked her lip then trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulders, pushing her robes aside. "And on the floor and against the walls…" his words faded into moans filled with wanting. "I'm not going to get any work done today."

Katara gently pushed at his shoulders then and Zuko took a step back, biting his lip as she turned him and pushed him against the desk, sitting him down as she took a stance between his legs. Her hands moved up to his clothes. Slowly she untied the cloak about his shoulders, and then slid the robes beneath that from his shoulder. The thin grey shirt under that came over his head and she met by his puzzled smile.

"I believe, Firelord, that _I_ will take you right here," Katara whispered as if someone could hear them. "Bare, on top of your desk," she kissed him then, leaning away when he sought to deepen the embrace.

"And then against the wall?" his breath caught as her hand ran down his naked torso.

"Yes, Zuko," she told him, her eyes twinkled mysteriously. "But you forgot the floor as well."

She found his lips as her hand dipped into his waist band, seeking the growing hardness beneath the fabric of his pants. He growled as she pushed the pants from his waist, leaving his lips as she bent down and pulled them from his legs. The Firelord stood before her then; she smiled, as he was clad only in his pointy boots. She stayed on her knees, placing lingering kisses on his stomach, her hands snaking behind his hips and gripped his rear roughly.

"Careful Katara," Zuko told her, his need clear in his voice.

She only smirked in his face, before she leaned down and placed a feather light kiss upon his erection. He hissed, placing a fist in front of his mouth, attempting to stifle his moans of pleasure. He bit his knuckle as she enveloped him fully in her mouth, bobbing up and down, her tongue massaging him in ways he did not know were possible.

Zuko's hands moved steadily to her loose hair, his mind reeling in the ardent sensations. Katara moaned softly as he stroked her scalp. Her right hand slowly crept around and cupped his sac, finding the same spot she had the night before and adding the slightest amount of pressure.

He came then, collapsing back against the desk, he still held her head in his hands as Katara swallowed his seed, licking him clean before she did the same for her lips. Her eyes were still smoldering. He pulled her face up to him and kissed her lazily, so full of pleasure in that moment.

"Shall we move to the wall?" she asked huskily and Zuko smirked. He grabbed her arms and led her directly to the wall behind the desk. Just as he bent to claim her mouth a sharp knock came to the door.

"Katara?" a muffled voice called. Her head snapped to attention, recognizing the deep voice of her husband. "I know you're in there, I just need to talk."

Katara looked forward to Zuko, whose expression had turned to one of utter annoyance. Slowly the handle of the door turned and she did the only thing she could think of, she shoved Zuko under the desk and tossed his clothes under before seating herself in the chair once more.

Aang walked across the room a moment later as Katara drew slowly with the brush.

"Good morning Aang," she said calmly. For some reason that morning he looked as arrogant as ever, his back was straighter and his head held higher, he looked…satisfied. That was the only way to describe it. She recognized the reason immediately, he was smug.

_He must have slept with Coco_, she thought.

"I came to talk to you about our departure at the end of the week," Aang said slowly and Katara tried to concentrate on his words, she really did. But it was difficult, as a callused hand drifted up her leg and settled on her thigh, gently stroking. She reached a hand down and swatted him away, trying not to giggle. She met her husband's eyes and he gave her an odd glance, and then continued. "I think you should stay here, until I finish in Ba Sing Se, then I'll return and take you back to your tribe."

"But Zuko is practically healed, I thought you would want me to go with you," she said.

"Still, you said he wasn't completely well, that he is still susceptible to sickness," Aang reasoned. "Besides, I think it would be best if you didn't travel in such close quarters with Coco."

Katara snapped to attention at that. It was starting; he was washing his hands of her. She sat the calligraphy brush down and set her head in her hands. _It was what she wanted, right?_ To stay with Zuko a while longer, but for some reason she had wanted to make the decision, not Aang. It was just his further rejection of her. Bit by bit her guilt about the whole situation was turning to ire, her husband wasn't even trying anymore.

"I see," she seethed.

Aang turned, placing his hands on his head in an exasperated movement. He started to rant, his reasoning echoing across the room as he strode closer to the door.

Zuko, however, seemed to be overjoyed, hiking up her skirt and splaying sloppy kisses on her legs. Again she swatted him away, very much annoyed, but he wasn't to be put off and gently pulled down her undergarment, then kissed her between her legs. Katara bit back a groan as he became more ardent, drawing her forward so that she was sitting on the edge of the chair.

"_Stop_," she growled lowly, she heard the lowest of chuckles and the firebender ignored her and continued on his current path. "Ugh…" she moaned and Aang turned walking up to her once more, fire in his eyes.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Were you speaking? I'm sorry; I thought I felt a breeze," she said cattily. Katara had just about enough of his high and mighty tone, his lecturing, when he was the one openly cheating on her. _At least I have the decency to have my affair in private_, Katara thought darkly. Everyone in the Firenation knew of her husband's involvement with his concubine.

Aang turned to leave then, Katara wasn't finished having her say, and she was so tired of his constant running away. Drawing as much strength as she could she kneed Zuko in the side of his face, pulled her garments back in place and rushed after husband, catching his tall form as he reached the door.

"Don't run away from this," she said calmly. Aang looked down at her then, the passion on her face and then reached up to stroke her. He stopped short and gave her a sad frown.

"I'm not the one who is running Katara," he said, placing his hand on the door knob instead and exiting. "I'm just tired of trying to catch up with you."

Katara's mouth dropped as he left her without another word. She walked dumbly back to the desk and pulled Zuko out. He had managed to get his pants back on and was about to pull his shirt over his head. He rubbed the side of his head as he looked at her.

"That really hurt," he told her. Katara punched him in the arm.

"And that wasn't funny," she retorted, somewhat coldly. Zuko's face fell.

"Sorry," he said, pulling her into a hug, she did not fight that, and tucked her face into his chest, fighting tears. "I'm happy you're staying a little longer."

"I know," she muttered into his shirt. She sighed heavily as he stroked her back.

"Katara," he said softly. She leaned back and looked into his golden eyes, a soft smile on his lips. "I…"

No words followed, like he was scared to say them. Katara pressed her index finger over his mouth to silence him. Sometimes things were easier when fewer words were spoken.

Inching up on her tip toes, she pressed a chaste kiss on his lips and then grabbed the letter she had been writing from the desk. "I need to go mail this out," he grabbed her hand then and kissed it tenderly. "I see you this evening."

"Alright," he told her kindly, settling in his chair.

He watched her lithe form walk gracefully across the room. As the door closed he swore to himself, he knew she had been shaking her rear slightly more than what was necessary.

/

Mongke had them setting around the designs of the Firenation palace, again, reviewing the coup for what seemed like the hundredth time. Vachir held his breath as the Colonel pointed to the southern entrance. They would split in two factions, the first led by Mongke; they would storm the tower and liberate Ozai. The second would be led by Kahchi and Azula; the princess had insisted she be the one to capture her brother.

The day before she had told Mongke that Vachir would be at her side as well, silently the archer had been pleased, eager to earn the trust of the young woman. Yes, they had shared a bed since her arrival at the encampment, but no one other then the two lovers knew of that fact.

Vachir let his mind wander as Mongke traced the paths they were all very familiar with. Azula was something to marvel at. She was cold and calculating, she thought through every action in her life. But when he held her in his arms, just as she was about to release, she would shed her tough façade and a brilliant look of ecstasy would shine in her golden eyes. She would kiss him then, or trace his tattoo that lined his eyes. A moment later her thoughtful features would return and her smile would disappear. However, the archer knew she shared that side with absolutely no one else.

Vachir also knew her trust once lost, was lost for good. So he had sworn his loyalty when he had taken her innocence in the river, and reaffirmed his vow every time she was in his arms.

It seemed his lustful thoughts had brought Azula into their tent. She cleared her throat as the flap fell back into place and Mongke turned and bowed in her direction.

"You're not going over this plan again, are you Colonel?" she asked him. Vachir could have sworn she wore a slight smirk on her lips; she met his gaze and raised a sharp eyebrow before continuing. "Any man that doesn't have the plan memorized by now is a fool."

"I just want us to be prepared," the Colonel sighed. His dislike for Azula was not well masked.

"Let's take a vote," she looked at the older soldiers around her. "If you have this plan memorized and have something more productive to do with your time, please raise your hand."

Slowly the hands raised around the circle, Vachir being one of the first. That caused Azula to smirk once more. Mongke stared daggers at the men, for some reason he focused on Vachir, that caused the archer to wrinkle his brow.

"Very good," Azula breathed an annoyed sigh. "Looks like the meetings adjourned, good day gentlemen."

The soldiers got up slowly, most of them heading to the lunch tent, quite enthusiastically. Vachir passed the princess a smirk as he walked by her. Mongke had turned from the mouth of the tent, catching sight of the princess' hand on his arm. Narrowing his eyes he left, he stared daggers at the two remaining in the tent.

"You timing is impeccable," he said, giving her a nod. The young woman barely came to his shoulders, but she had the ability to make him feel so much smaller.

"I should admit my motives are two-sided," she said as she traced a finger down his chest, heating it slightly. "I had hoped you would make good on your promise to teach me how to handle your bow."

Vachir inhaled as her fingers continued to follow his lines, around his shoulder as her hand settled over the base of his bow.

"Of course Princess," he said, meeting her golden gaze.

Not much later, as he pressed her roughly against a tree deep in the woods, he scolded himself for his recklessness. He didn't feel bad enough to stop, but they were not too far from the camp, and her cries had been especially loud as she came. Azula did not seemed concerned as she ran her hands over his bare shoulders and kissed his jugular, the warmth in her eyes for the moment as she clutched around him. He leaned forward and moaned loudly into the pale woman's neck, sucking her flesh lightly as he thrust one last time.

Vachir was not sure how long the involvement between the two of them would last, but the archer knew in the thirty years he had spent in that world, never before had he felt such comfort as he had found in the pale girl before him.

A fierce desire to prove himself came over him suddenly and he laid Azula down on the forest floor, and he continued to ravage her neck until she bore several love bites. The Princess reached up and stroked his scalp slowly, running her hand through his now loose hair.

"Why do you think my father asked you to fetch me?" she asked him yet again, and he ceased in his attentions and leaned back to look at her.

"I'm not sure," he said calmly.

"It's just that he has yet to try to contact me, I expected a summons, or at least a note telling me of his plans," she hugged his middle, and the contact caused the man to shudder, she was becoming more affectionate by the day. "Did you tell him that I've returned?"

"I spoke to him yesterday," Vachir laid next to her, his leg still draped across her flesh. "He was very pleased that you were so involved. Perhaps he is just wary of causing more suspicion that necessary. Your brother has healed more rapidly than we expected, and the healer has such a close watch over the kitchens, we can't just slip the poison in his food any longer."

"The Waterbender?" Azula asked through her teeth.

"Yes, they call her Master Katara," Vachir said. "She is the wife of the Avatar now. So she will be leaving at the end of the week as well."

"That's a shame," Azula said, sparking a blue flame in hand then extinguishing it. "We certainly have some unfinished business."

They were both silent a moment. After a minute or so, Vachir stood and pulled her to her feet as they both began to sort through their clothing, helping one another straighten their armor.

"Will you do something for me Vachir?" Azula broke the silence as they walked back into camp, no one the wiser to their tryst.

"Anything Princess."

"I want to see my father before the coup is carried out," she said it calmly, revealing no emotion, but he knew she was worried.

"I believe that can be arranged," he told her quietly; he was rewarded by a small smile. "I'll fetch you when I head out this evening."

Azula nodded then, her smile gone from her mouth, though still resting in her eyes. "Excellent. I'll see you then Soldier."

Without a word, she left him there and headed into her small tent. He watched her tent for an unknown time, lost in thought until a rough hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"She's not as crazy as we all thought," Mongke commented. Vachir turned and gave a brisk nod to the older man. "And that makes her twice as dangerous."

"Perhaps," the archer replied.

"Don't be an idiot," the Colonel said then, leaving all subtle implications behind. "It would be wise to stop your involvement with the girl now, before the Firelord discovers. He will not be pleased."

"I wasn't aware that you were privy to all of the Firelord's thoughts, Colonel," Vachir said boldly. "Nothing is going on between the Princess and me."

Mongke growled. "I'm just looking out for you, when you're caught, and you will be, I will not be there to help you."

"Your concern is not necessary, Colonel," Vachir said and bowed to the older man. "But it is appreciated."

The archer walked away, heading towards the meal tent. His sensitive ears heard Mongke's reply. It sounded something akin to "damn fool."

/

Katara was being very naughty. It took her nearly ten minutes to make the ultimate decision, but the thought of making both Zuko and Aang uncomfortable the entire evening was just too delicious to pass up.

She laughed to herself as she mixed the dried arugula into the first course, a vegetable based soup She knew the aphrodisiac would be in full effect by the time the main course arrived. Yes, it would leave the rest of the dinner guests horny as well, but they would be fine. After all, Iroh had Orchid to release his frustrations on, and Katara didn't care that she would be making the Fire Lady suffer in the least, and it wasn't as though she would suffer for long. According to the gossip in the kitchens Mai disappeared to the western portion of the palace nearly every evening. Katara was very tempted to follow her, but for some reason she just didn't care. Whoever it was that held Mai's attention was keeping her from Zuko, which kept his bed open for Katara. A small cough came to her ear and Katara turned to face the servant girl. Ryra was her name and she was particularly helpful. Katara beamed in her direction.

"The table is set up as you requested, Master Katara," she squeaked.

"Thank you Ryra," Katara turned and stirred the soup once more with her bending before she pulled it completely from the pot and set it in the six bowls she had set out.

"Master Katara?" the girl asked as Katara removed the main course from the oven, a large lobster-crab.

"Ryra, please call me Katara."

"Katara," the girl blushed then. "Why is it that you chose such a small table for the meal?"

The water bending master smiled sweetly. "To encourage conversation at the dinner table. With the Firelord's regular table, we are all so spread apart we can hardly hear one another, let alone carry on a conversation. I thought it would be a nice change."

Ryra nodded then and Katara motioned for the servants to enter and grab the dishes behind her.

As the door to the dining room opened, Katara made her way to the table; surprisingly taking a seat on Zuko's left across from her husband. To Katara's left sat Orchid, and next to her, across from Zuko sat his wife. Mai was already staring daggers in Katara's direction. Obviously she hadn't wanted to sit next to her husband, but she didn't want Katara sitting there either.

Iroh sat next to Aang, blissfully unaware of any of the tension in the room. He was animatedly recounting a pai sho game he and Orchid had played earlier in the day to Mai, who looked as though she wanted to stab the old General with her chopstick.

Zuko gave her a warm smile as the soup was placed before them all, it quickly turned into a heated look and Katara smiled back, motioning for Zuko to start so they all could eat.

"Of course," he said, picking up his spoon. "Please everyone, eat."

Katara felt a tinge of guilt as everyone took a large spoonful of the soup and swallowed it down. She hadn't planned on taking the arugula as well, but it would seem suspicious that she wasn't eating, so she breathed deeply and took a spoonful.

"This is delicious nephew," Iroh called across the short distance.

"Thank Katara," he motioned to his side, speaking warmly. "She prepared our entire meal this evening."

"Really!" Iroh spoke up and Orchid burst into a light applause. "Wonderful, Master Katara."

"Thank you," Katara said, already feeling a warm tingling in her limbs. "It was nothing, cooking is one of my many joys."

"And talents," Zuko murmured, taking another mouthful. That time he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"And talents," Iroh echoed in good spirit. Orchid giggled at the volume of her beau's voice.

Everyone simultaneously wiggled in their seats and Katara had to stifle her laughter. Dinner wasn't going to last much longer by the looks on everyone's faces. Mai, was pinching the bridge of her nose and scowling, Iroh was making bedroom eyes to his girlfriend, and Aang stared down his bowl, clearly lost in thought. Only Zuko was as aware as Katara of the other's odd behavior. He raised his good eyebrow in her direction and slowly moved his leg so that their knees touched.

Katara was not having a repeat of earlier that day. Slowly she removed her slipper and her right foot in his lap and pushing him away, shaking her head slightly. Instead, Zuko smirked and moved his other hand to his lap and slowly massaged her instep.

With his remaining hand he motioned for the main course. Applause rang out as the lobster-crab was placed in the center of the table and the servants quickly divided it between the dinner guests. Aang stood at that point, reminding them kindly that he didn't eat meat, and that he had a few matters to attend to before bed.

"Goodnight," Iroh and Orchid chorused, smiling wistfully as the handsome Avatar left the room. Katara felt a certain pang as well. Her husband was very handsome, and built, and flexible. She thought all those things as Zuko massaged her foot under the table. He pinched her lightly as he had seen her gaze follow the younger man out the door.

"Sorry," she slurred slightly and took another sip of her wine. Perhaps that wasn't the best idea to combine the arugula and the wine, she felt drunk and they had just started dinner.

She had abandoned her attempts at eating and concentrated on not moaning as Zuko's warm hand drifted up her calf. Katara silently thanked Tui he was too far away to reach any more of her flesh. Slowly she dug her heal into his crotch, his eyes widened in surprise as did Katara's. The Firelord was obviously ready for more intimate attention. She pulled her foot back slightly before running her toes along his length. She knew the friction of his clothing, coupled with her firm caresses were driving him mad.

_Let's see how he likes it_, Katara thought mischievously.

Zuko groaned aloud, and it caused the others to look at him curiously.

"Zuko, are you all right?" Katara asked in mock concern.

Iroh had stood and came to his nephew's side. Katara removed her foot from his lap and leaned forward as well placing a cold hand upon his brow. Only Mai seemed less than concerned.

"I think I need to go and lie down," he said through gritted teeth.

"Of course," Iroh said, raising his arms over his head he gave a very loud, very fake yawn. "I am feeling very tired as well. Perhaps we should retire," he looked at Orchid pointedly, who added her own improvised yawn.

Katara managed a frowned; no one had touched their main course.

"Katara," Zuko said then, barely hiding his desire. "I think I need a healing session before I go to sleep."

The Waterbender hid her smile. "Of course, Firelord," she pulled him up then, hunching him forward so that most of the evidence of his arousal was hidden.

The five of them walked to the door, Mai taking a sharp left, nearly a run from the dining hall, and headed to the western wing of the palace. Iroh and Orchid strolled towards the royal quarters while Zuko steered her in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Katara asked him as they turned the corner and he picked her up from the floor and threw her over his shoulder, taking off in a brisk walk. He didn't set her down until they reached his office.

"That wall has your name written all over it," he told her as he kicked the door closed behind them.

Hours later, with clothes strewn all over the room and several pieces of furniture knocked a skew, the Firelord pulled Katara closer to him, kissing her heated flesh as they cuddled in the middle of the floor.

"Thanks for dinner," he said into her neck as she wriggled underneath his wandering hands. "It was great."

To his surprise Katara laughed aloud, smiling into his kiss.

"You're welcome."

/

/

_A/N. Chapter Ten, I guess I can tell you all that the story is at the halfway mark. When I first started this it was going to be like seven chapters. Something's wrong with going from seven to twenty, but what can you do, hopefully you all will stick with me._

_We got to see more of the archer and the princess in this chapter, I love Azula, I put her in all my stories, I should just go ahead and write a story centered around her to be done with it, but I think I would miss the Zutara too much. She deserves so much more than what she got in the show :(_

_I would apologize for all the smex in this chapter, but I think I warned you all in the first chapter that this story was going to be a smut fest, EVERYONE, even Iroh, gets sex in this story...lulz, what's the matter with me?_

_Thanks so much for reading and all your reviews, you all are great!_


	11. Swayed

Chapter Eleven- Swayed

Ozai paced in his room, restless for obvious reasons, though he wished to calm down so he could continue in his meditation. It was no use, he was anxious for the coup d'état that would be occurring in less than a week.

The ex-Firelord was pleased that he had managed to regain his ability to bend and that after six long years he would be back on the throne where he belonged. After he would dispose of his brother and son, Ozai planned on using the Firenation gold to sway the generals of the army into attacking the Earth Kingdom. It would be unexpected, since his son had "officially" declared the war over.

He also needed to plan a course of action concerning the Avatar. His informants had told him that the young man was fully realized, the most powerful bender on earth, not the child he had almost defeated half a decade before. Ozai understood that he would need to convince someone very close to the young man to somehow betray him. _But who?_

A swift knock came to the door; it was the archer with the nightly report, the firebender walked quickly to the door and jerked it open.

"Come in," Ozai said stepping aside, so that the shorter man could enter the room. His breath caught when he saw the short woman that followed behind him. "Daughter, what are you doing here?"

"Father," she bowed before him, taking his hand and pressing her pursed lips to it. "I wanted to speak with you."

"It is not wise that you are here," he said to Vachir, very much annoyed, though his tone was not as cold as it normally seemed. "You've certainly grown," he added to his daughter, a thin smile finding his lips. He bent down and pulled Azula to her feet, though he made no move to embrace her. It just wasn't how he interacted with his children.

"I'm sorry I failed you father," Azula lowered her face. "It will not happen again, I swear it."

"I forgive you," he told her quickly, stepping back then. "And I am happy to have you back where you belong. In five days time you will be named my heir to the throne and we will rule this nation the way it is meant to be, and your brother will pay for his treachery, for not choosing to remain faithful to his blood."

Azula only nodded, taking a moment to find her words. "Will we start the war again?"

"It will take some time to persuade the war council, but I already have the support of many of the generals and soldiers," Ozai walked away from them then, and Vachir cast a quick glance at Azula, she held an annoyed expression on her brow. "Yes, we will attack the Earth Kingdom first, and then move onto the water tribes."

"What about the Avatar?" Azula asked quickly.

"I will deal with him when the time comes."

"He and Zuko are very close, he will not sit idly by while you take the Firenation back under your control," she said calmly, though her eyes were alight with intensity. "We need a decisive plan on how to take him down. Something unexpected, something quick and instantaneous that he cannot avoid."

Vachir cleared his throat then, and the two ex-royals turned to him.

"What?" Ozai snapped.

"Sir, do you remember my suggestion on how to dispose of your son?" the archer waited for the older man to nod, Ozai added an unexpected chuckle. "Well, when the Avatar returns to help Zuko, the Yu Yan can take him down; they've done it before, only this time you can give them the order to kill."

As Ozai thought that over, Azula shot him a brilliant smile. The idea was sneaky and backhanded and she absolutely adored it. After all, they were the bad guys, that meant didn't have to play by the rules.

Her father turned then and looked at her curiously.

"What do you think Azula?"

"I think it will work brilliantly," she said quickly, very pleased with her lover.

"Send a message to your brethren then," Ozai said.

"Sir, they're already at the encampment, I thought Colonel Mongke would need the numbers for the attack, he refused of course, but I asked them to stay just in case," Vachir finished, not sure he had over stepped his bounds.

"Excellent," Ozai murmured then. "That's very good…"

All three were silent then, and in that silence they heard the quick footsteps approaching his door. Vachir quickly pulled Azula to the drapes covering the lone window and hid as Ozai's a knock came to the door a moment later.

The Firebender jerked the door open to reveal Mai, who ran into his arms and began to kiss him feverishly.

Behind the drape Azula gasped and made a furious move to leave the hiding place, but Vachir held her firmly, shaking his head. Mai didn't know of any of the coup.

After a few seconds of her intense embrace, Ozai pushed her back and held her at an arm's length.

"What are you doing here?" he asked harshly.

"I just— I needed— I…," she struggled over her words and tried to kiss him once more, but his hold was unyielding. "Ozai, please!"

He laughed then, loud and hard at her struggling to get her hands on him.

"You want me to fuck you Fire Lady Mai?" he asked, amused at the irony.

"Yes," she said through her teeth, angered by his taunting, but still in such great need.

"And what will you do for me?"

"Anything!" she yelled and wriggled in place, the pressure between her legs was causing her concentration to fall apart. "You know I will make it worth your while," she added huskily.

"We'll see," he said ominously, then turned and jerked back the drapes, revealing Vachir and Azula. "I believe you remember my daughter."

"YOU!" Mai yelled, taking a step back as Azula walked forward, her steps full of anger and determination. Her fist curling as her other arm pinned the young woman to the wall.

Ozai made no move to stop the two girls; he simply sat back on the bed, pulled his ankle up to his knee and glanced at Mai intently. "You see my dear, I have a little problem."

"What is that?" Mai asked, her voice strained by Azula's arm. She stared past the fallen princess into the eyes of her lover.

"I am planning to overthrow my son in a matter of days and you and I have become so involved, I feel it is a shame to get rid of you, but I'm not sure you can be trusted."

"Of course she can't be trusted, she's loyal to Zuko," Azula said scathingly, turning to her father with pleading eyes. "She loves Zuko more than she fears us."

When Azula turned Mai took the opportunity to pull the knife from her side and pressed it into the princess' neck, causing Azula to back away slowly.

"Shut up," Mai told her then.

"We should kill her before she betrays us again," Azula said without fear. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Vachir pull his own knife from his side and approach behind the Fire Lady slowly. Azula smirked.

"Stay where you are Archer," Ozai said calmly before he stood and separated the two young women.

Both girls were taking shallow breaths and exchanging death glances. Azula backed slowly into Vachir, who held her arms reassuringly.

"Is that true Mai?" Ozai began as he paced around her thin form. "Will you truly betray us again to Zuko, your oh so loyal husband?"

Mai looked at him then, shifting her gaze to the floor as tears formed in her eyes.

"Did he ever tell you how he got that lovely scar on his chest Mai?" Azula asked from across the room. "He dove in front of the Watertribe slut just as I was about to kill her. He risked his life to save her, he nearly _died,_" she stressed that last part. "I don't seem to remember him returning to the Boiling Rock to save you, though I'm sure he had a good reason."

Ozai sighed then, loud and dramatic. "That is most suspicious, I even recall him mentioning that girl several times. Katara is her name, right? Yes he definitely said it more than once."

"He loves her," Mai whispered then, as if she had just realized the fact. She sunk to the floor in a heap, placing her head in her hands.

"He betrayed you," Ozai said knowingly. "You his loving wife who sacrificed so much to keep him happy and safe. It's quite tragic," Ozai added over his shoulder. "The whole palace is gossiping about how Zuko and the Waterbender carry on."

"I betrayed him first," Mai said through her tears.

"But for what?" Ozai asked. "You assumed I would help you find his mother, I admit I was wrong to deceive you, but I had become so attached, I really didn't want to let you go."

Mai looked into his eyes then a hopeful sort of glance. Ozai bent down and embraced her gently, hugging her. Mai met Azula's eyes with an ample amount of grit.

"What do you want of me?" she asked then, clearing her throat and wiping her tears away.

"Simply to keep silent, but you know how to keep a secret, don't you?" Ozai purred.

"Yes," she told him and kissed his cheeks, then his lips as she hugged him again, narrowing her eyes at his daughter. "I have one request," she added then.

Ozai pulled her back with a wary look. "What?"

"After this— whatever you are planning, I still want to be Fire Lady."

Ozai thought a moment, and then gave her a sinister smile. "I think that can be arranged."

He pulled her to her feet then and Mai gave him another pleading look, placing a soft hand on his chest.

Without breaking her gaze, he spoke aloud: "Leave us, report back tomorrow Vachir."

"Yes sir," the archer replied and pulled the princess after him. Azula was speechless at her father's declaration.

As the door closed behind them Ozai picked the young woman up and carried her to his bed. "You have no idea how much your loyalty pleases me."

Mai nodded at that as she pushed the dress from her shoulders. She would not say it aloud, but her loyalty had left Zuko sometime before. Around the time she unwillingly gave her heart to someone else.

* * *

Azula was silent all the way back to their camp, her temper seething as she followed Vachir straight to his tent and pulled her clothes from her body and looked up to him with impatience. He followed suit, only to have her jump him a moment later, riding him furiously, letting her anger fuel their sex. The archer simply held onto the irate bender, he did not expect her to reveal her gentle side that night.

So it surprised him greatly when she reached her release and then broke down into a soft sobbing. He held her tightly, rolling her to his side as he comforted her the best he could.

"Azula," he whispered her name, taking pleasure in the sound of it rolling of his tongue. Most of the time he called her princess, or spoke other sorts of endearments in her ears as he made love to her, never her name. At his utterance she looked up and stroked his face gently, tears still in her eyes.

"He didn't even care that I had returned," she said, her voice scratched. "And Mai, Agni, I'd rather my father be fucking that Waterbender than her, she's like a royal leech, sticking herself closest to the seat of power."

"I never trusted her either," Vachir said, wishing he had killed the Fire Lady that morning in the woods.

"I refuse to let her get away with this," Azula said, bristling at the thought of Mai becoming her stepmother. "I'll just have to kill her," she sighed deeply.

Vachir sat up and looked at her intently. "Do you want me to do it for you?"

Azula's eyes widened in surprise. "My father would not approve of that."

"My loyalty lies with you and no one else," he said, nuzzling her neck, Azula chuckled lightly at his words.

"What if I told you I wanted to kill my father as well?"

"I might ask why, but that is all."

Azula nodded and stared at the roof of his tent.

"Father wants to resume that pointless war again," she sighed.

"And you disagree with that?"

"It is a waste of our Nation's resources. I agree that we are the superior element, but I could give a flying fuck about the earth and water benders."

Vachir thought over her words.

"What would you do if put into power?"

"Probably the same plan that Zuko has laid out, though I wouldn't be pumping money back into the other nations so heavily, we are going to run into an economic crisis if we continue to finance all the reconstruction."

Vachir held her tightly then, clearly impressed by her reasoning. "Why you spent six years in a mental hospital, I've no idea. You have more common sense and reasoning than any leader I have ever met."

Azula's smile was forced at those words; she didn't like to remember her time in the hospital.

"I lost myself for a while there," she hugged him in return. "Betrayal is a powerful thing, I just need someone to depend on, someone to anchor me in place, and I am fine."

Vachir smiled at that. He had no problem holding onto the young woman. They both stayed silent, letting the darkness overcome their senses. As they started to drift to sleep, the archer found his voice and it rang clear through the still air.

"I don't want this to end."

"Me neither," the princess replied softly. The words that followed were indeed what he wanted to hear, but he was sure they were also not entirely truthful. "It won't, we'll make it work."

As he felt sleep overcome him he was certain he felt his shirt dampen slightly, only in his dreams did he register that it was her tears, fueled by doubt and longing. Mirroring his own feelings exactly.

* * *

_A/n- Chapter 11, hmm, no Zutara this chapter, as the plot thickens it gets harder to have them in every scene, lulz, I'm saving those awkward times for later in the story._

_Next chapter should be up in a couple of days, it's called Past and Present. We'll finally get to see what caused the rift between Zuko and Aang all those years ago as well as what happened to Katara during her pregnancy. Should be pretty interesting._

_Thanks so much for reading and for all of your reviews, you all are awesome!_


	12. Past and Present

Chapter Twelve- Past and Present

Zuko was hesitant to call it a nightmare, it wasn't scary in the least, but he was still not sure how to describe the memory that haunted his dreams. It filled him with a mixture of anger and regret, of wanting and failure. It was the day he lost Katara, for what he thought was forever.

The biggest irony, he supposed, was that it took place during his wedding. Six years before, all his friends had gathered at the Firenation Palace. The four nations were present to witness his nuptials to Mai. Part of him was ready to settle down, to feel some sort of consistency in his life that mirrored a family. Mai was beautiful and faithful. He trusted her with every part of him after the sacrifice she made for him at the Boiling Rock.

And yet, he had been nervous. At the time, he assumed it was his nerves that placed him in such close proximity with Katara. He spent nearly every day with her in the month long ceremony. He remembered her being quite sorrowful in those days.

After their brief affair, before the arrival of the comet; Katara had pulled away, claiming that she wished to remain faithful to Aang. Zuko felt his own guilt regarding Mai, and in the end, they both made their choice, and neither fought it.

How wrong it all seemed later, with their current actions predicting nothing but heartache for all those involved. Zuko wondered if Aang would ever discover his involvement with the Waterbender, and how Katara would act when the time came. He had a sneaking suspicion that she would again choose her husband over him, despite their present situation.

_The vision started as it always did, the night before the final ceremony he and Katara stood on the terrace. The moon was directly above their heads and they were watching it rise. He had been telling her how his father still refused to give up information to the whereabouts of his mother and she had comforted him. Her hands were gentle on his shoulders, her eyes very caring. He had nearly leaned in for a kiss when he stopped, remembering the promise to be made to his fiancé, the next day she would be his wife._

"_Zuko…" Katara had whispered softly, her eyes still closed, expecting his kiss, but she only met the cool night air against her lips._

"_I'm sorry," he told her, looking away, anywhere but into her shining eyes. _

_Her eyes opened at that and she frowned, but nodded, knowing he made the responsible choice. _

"_Mai's beautiful," Katara began, looking away. "And I can see she will make you very happy," and satisfied. She didn't finish the sentence, but Zuko knew the words that remained unsaid. _

_Katara's inexperience had been the only thing keeping them from consummating their friendship the night they returned from hunting the ex-leader of the Southern Raiders. Zuko gripped the railing in that moment; his desire to push her into the room behind them and make love to her until she cried his name was a force he nearly couldn't deny. The girl was only fifteen but she was already the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Agni, her eyes knocked the breath from his chest each time he looked into them._

_Taking his silence as a dismissal she turned from him, sighing softly, "Goodnight."_

"_Katara," he said as he walked after her and pulled her into a tight hug. She exhaled into his chest, her soft tears running into the fabric of robes. They stood in the darkness of the terrace, losing track of the time, only wishing and wanting. It was as close as they would be to one another. It was their original farewell and it broke their hearts._

"_Ahem," a broken voice cleared his throat. Both Katara and Zuko pulled out of the moment they were sharing. Wide eyes met Aang's piercing gaze._

_It took a moment for Zuko to comprehend the situation, but Katara was much quicker, pulling back with a shy smile and wiping her tears._

"_Goodnight," Zuko said lowly as Katara made her way to her boyfriend's side, tugging on the Avatar's sleeve. _

"_I just want to talk to Zuko for a moment," Aang told her with a smile. It was forced, but Zuko was certain Katara had detected it. She gave them both a forlorn look then entered the palace, leaving the two teens in the darkness. Aang sparked a fire in his hand, and in that moment the Firelord saw the anger in the other boy's eye, the Avatar obviously meant business._

"_Aang it's not what you think," Zuko lied, yes it was definitely a lie, but the Avatar couldn't read minds._

"_Spare me," Aang spat. "She's been so upset these past months; ever since the announcement of your wedding…I didn't connect the two until a few days ago. How long have you two been involved?"_

"_Aang, we're not involved, we're just friends, that's all we could ever be."_

"_You can't have her," Aang said for good measure, not listening to Zuko's words. "You made your choice, Katara belongs to me."_

"_And Katara chose you," the Firelord said bitterly. "She didn't want me, she wanted you, is that what you want to hear? That I desire her and she chose to be with you?"_

_Aang gave him a speculative gaze then, but it turned to anger a moment later._

"_You love her?"_

_Zuko scowled, not prepared to make that declaration. "I think everyone who meets her falls in love."_

"_What about Mai?" Aang asked then._

"_What about her?" Zuko said quickly, surprised by the direction their conversation had turned. "In my way, I love her very much."_

"_Then remain faithful to the woman who loves you," Aang said carefully, guarded and still furious. "And to your friends. Don't throw everything away Zuko."_

"_Fine," he told Aang. _

_As he entered the palace he heard Aang's voice, loud and clear. "Don't touch her again," he didn't turn back to look at the younger boy. "I mean it," Aang continued. "Stay away from her."_

"_Fine," he repeated. His words were a promise. At the time he intended on keeping it. After all, they we're just friends, he thought bitterly._

_The next night, when he took Mai to bed for the first time in their relationship, he had been excited, and slightly melancholy. He had to force himself to show affection to the pale woman below him, ignoring his minds unconscious pull to thoughts of Katara. It was enjoyable, the sex, but it was not what he had needed. Eventually it was something he just learned to accept and he found some happiness in his marriage. But that was until his Waterbender had returned to him._

Zuko woke from the dream, and it caused him to sigh, as did most things in the past he wanted to change but couldn't. He should have ran after Katara and confessed his feelings to her then. He should have called off his wedding to Mai and taken Katara as his bride. Everything would have been different.

He felt her breathing at his side in the darkness. She had stayed in his bed once more and it pleased Zuko immensely. He always liked having someone to sleep with. Mai didn't like to cuddle in her sleep and only tolerated it for his sake. But Katara would sleep curled at his side the entire night.

The Waterbender sighed at his right, and Zuko felt her toss again. Was she having trouble sleeping?

"Are you still awake?" he asked Katara as a hand snaked up and down her waist. She moaned under his caresses. As he leaned in to kiss her, he felt her face wet with tears. Just like his dream moments before. He hugged her tightly, letting her cooled flesh soak up his warmth as he trailed gentle kisses down her neck and back, then up to her face to drink in her tears. "Katara, why are you crying?"

"It's nothing," she muttered and leaned away from him, sticking her face in the pillow. "Go back to sleep."

"Tell me," he cooed in her ear, still pressing her with soft kisses.

"It's just memories," she whispered, as if someone was in the room to over hear them.

Zuko was silent then, his hand had settled over the scar below her navel. He decided it was time to ask her about it.

"Tell me about the baby."

Katara held her breath then, and he immediately regretted his words. He assumed she would ignore his request. He was very surprised when she cleared her throat to speak.

"We were still traveling a lot in those days," her voice grew more certain with each syllable. "But every once and a while we would settle at the Southern Air temple. I discovered I was pregnant there, nine months after the wedding. Aang was very excited, so was I; sometimes I think I was born to be a mother."

Katara ran her fingers over her stomach, settling her hands over Zuko's. "It was unbelievable, feeling life within me. I was scared as well, but ready. We started to travel during the summer; it made the pregnancy difficult, especially in the later months. So eventually I asked Aang if we could return home, and he was more than happy to oblige. He was a very doting father, very concerned with my health. I sort of realized that he would love the baby more than me. And the sad thing was that I didn't mind. I felt the same. That child became our marriage.

"It happened in early fall, and I was about eight months along. My stomach was huge," Katara pulled her hands out, to show him the size. "I was already waddling around."

She stopped again and took a deep breath. Zuko held her tighter, preparing both of them for her painful words.

"It wasn't anyone's fault, Aang told me that later, after his anger and grief subsided. But I was still to blame. They told me to stay in the upper levels of the temple, not to take the stairs, they were too steep, but I didn't listen. I fell, from the top to the far bottom; all in all it was probably two flights of stairs. I had no water about me, and could not pull any from the dry mountain air to cushion my landing, so I slid against the tan stone, falling several times on the baby," her voice broke and the tears continued as did her words. "I knew the life had left it immediately, you can't mistake when something within you dies.

"Aang flew down to me immediately, his face was so frightening in that moment, and the fear in his eyes caused me to give up all hope. He tried to save the baby, to save me at the same time and it was too much. There were no doctors, only other nomads staying at the temple with us. Aang took care of me himself. I remember screaming for him to remove the child, and I remember his shaking hands as he used a sharp blade to cut across my stomach and into the womb. The sight of the baby did him in, it would have been a boy. He cried so loudly, a howling really, it was unlike any storm I had ever seen."

Zuko felt a lone tear drift down his face. It was for Katara as well as Aang, their loss, their child. It was so unfair. Katara looked up at him then, her tearstained face meeting his own. She offered him a broken smile.

"We buried him the next day, and that night I attempted to hang myself. I wanted to die as well, but I just didn't have the physical strength to carry out the action. Aang caught me and forced to promise to never try to leave him again, and I did, I kept my scar though, as a reminder. Not that I could ever forget," she finished sadly.

Zuko leaned over her stomach then and examined the puckered flesh. Aang had done a precise job, even in the tragic moment. If Katara had chosen to heal the scar properly one would never know she had been injured.

"He was very careful in removing your womb," Zuko commented as his warm hands rubbed the scar, every so often his fingers drifted a little lower to tease her gently.

Katara gave him a curious gaze. "Aang didn't remove my organs," Katara said adding a surprised chuckle. "I healed those wounds after it happened."

"Do you still bleed monthly?" he asked bluntly.

"Um, yes."

"Katara," he felt odd explaining his conclusion to her, a healer. "You can still have children."

"No," she answered simply. "I visited a healer in my tribe a few months after it happened and she told me I could not. Future children would not form correctly."

"How can you be so sure?"

Katara opened and closed her mouth, truly thinking that through. _Had no one else really questioned her before that point?_ The way Zuko had phrased it; it was not fate holding her back, but her own fear. Was that what Aang had meant the other morning? That she was running from him?

"I'm afraid," she told him simply. "Aang never really fought me afterwards. I think he just decided it was best that we not cause each other that much pain again. I couldn't cope with the loss of another child, neither could he."

Zuko leaned back, breathing a small burst of smoke into the air. "Have you even slept with him since it happened?"

"No," Katara said sadly, placing a hand on the firebender's chest.

"Are you prepared to become pregnant with my bastard?" he seethed, his eyes a light with fire. "Agni Katara, we've haven't taken any kind of precaution."

"Zuko, it's impossible," she reasoned, though even in that moment she had doubt. "Besides, I'm a water bender, if there are any unwanted problems, I can take care of it."

"Right," he mumbled.

"Don't be mad," she begged him, fresh tears finding her eyes. "I'm sorry, I haven't been thinking clearly. I just wanted you so much and I've been so happy with you," she hugged his middle and he softened, pulling her into a tight embrace. "And now I've spoiled everything."

"I'm not angry. It's an odd mixture of fear and relief. If you get over your fears, someday you can be very happy."

"No," Katara shook her head. "I won't have Aang's children, now that he placed his seed within Coco. I won't share a husband."

"That's not very fair."

"That's my reward for marrying a nomad."

"Can you divorce?"

"Aang said there is no separation in his culture. But my tribe does not condone bigamy. I wrote my father to tell him I was coming home and asked him what I should do. And I have yet to hear from him. Either way, I'm going home."

"Perhaps you can remarry," Zuko told her hopefully. There was bound to be a young watertribesman that would be happy to wed Katara. He was slightly jealous at that, but knew it would eventually make her happy.

"I don't think so," she said simply. "I don't want to marry a man with a false hope that I could bear children to him. And I'm not sure what man could measure up to you either."

Zuko smirked at that, but was still annoyed by her words.

"Be reasonable Katara."

"I am. Tell me Zuko," she said, turning the tables on him. "What do you plan on doing about your own wife?"

"Well, I am bound to her for life. Though Uncle mentioned something about divorcing her on the grounds that she will not have my child," Zuko paused at her gasp.

"I had wondered about that," Katara said quietly. Zuko had expected her anger and resentment, but all she managed was her sadness. "She loves you, I can still see it in her eyes, it's why she hates me so much, she's jealous."

"If she loved me she would have my child and remain faithful instead of sleeping around behind my back."

"Perhaps she thought she was protecting you, when a woman has two partners in bed, she can't be certain who the father of the child will be," Katara reasoned. Zuko blew more smoke from his mouth, still angry.

"I gave up everything for her," he said turning away from her. Katara placed a soft hand on his back. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Silently Katara nodded and removed herself from the bed. She had spent nearly every night that week in his bed. If her husband discovered her room empty, Aang's anger would know no bounds.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts."

His pale hand grabbed her wrist quickly, he nuzzled the tender skin. "Don't go, I didn't mean it that way."

"Zuko, we need to be a little smart about this."

"No, you promised that we would spend as much time together as possible. Stay with me, let me make love to you the rest of the night, till our eyes are black with sleep."

"Zuko…"

"Please Katara, I need you with me, you're what keeps me sane, my best and only true friend," he took a deep breath, his gold eyes pleading. "I love you."

A sob caught in her throat, the look in his eyes was so genuine. "What?"

"I love you," he repeated, making his way up to his knees and pulling her forward, resting his nude form against hers, holding her fiercely, as if she would blow away on the wind. "With every part of me, I love you, I always have. Don't leave me."

He sobbed then, his words releasing a wave of emotion that swept his inhibitions away. Katara felt caught in that current as well.

"Shh Zuko," she told him, hugging him in return. She angled his face back and took in his anguished expression. "I'm here; I won't leave you now, okay."

To answer her he kissed her then, pulling her to the bed and ravishing her skin with his heated hands.

Their coupling was tangled and fast, breathless moans filled the darkness surrounding them. It was passion defined. Fire and water. A lone man and woman, four hands, four feet, twenty fingers and toes, two pairs of lips, eyes and hips. Two voices, two hearts, and two mating souls becoming one.

"I love you," Katara whispered into his ear as they drifted to sleep hours later, as the day began to sneak over the horizon.

She had wanted to save those words between them, words that would make things more difficult in saying farewell. It was too late for that now. At least they would have the memories, their friendship that survived the roughest trials, and the words, uttered over and over again, their love.

* * *

"_Over and over and over again, _

_We say that we're just friends…_

_Forget the implications…infatuations end. _

_If love's so easy, why's it hard? _

_I can't imagine… ever being apart. _

_I come back to you… it'd be brand new. _

_And I promise… we're just friends."_

—"_We're just friends" by Wilco_

_

* * *

_

A/N- This chapter was very difficult to write, lots of emotions, love and sadness, and it was a little overwhelming for me. I put Zuko's flashback/dream in italics, hopefully that was easy enough to understand. From the beginning I meant to imply that Katara was in denial about her ability to bear children, she is not barren, she just convinced herself and everyone else that she was. I also feel bad for making Aang such a despicable character, losing a child and pretty much losing your wife changes a man, sometimes for the worse, but he hasn't lost all his redeeming characteristics, maybe we should give him a break guys.

And they declared their love in this chapter as well, sorry, I'm a hopeless romantic, I'm obsessed with declaratory moments of love, it's what keeps me going. Of course he'd break down in tears revealing his love, he's held it in for more than six years. Zuko's a sensitive guy afterall.

The lyrics is the song I had on repeat when I was writing this chapter, it captured just the right amount of yearning and heartache. I highly suggest you download it, I know I love it.

_Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, see you next chapter._


	13. Sailing Ships

Chapter Thirteen- Sailing Ships

Vachir stood on the dock, it was several hours from dawn, and he could see the dim glow of a lantern not too far off in the distance. It flickered once, then again. The sign that it was the ship they were waiting for.

He leaned over and punched Kahchi in the arm, waking the older man that had been dozing for nearly an hour. Mongke instructed them to wait there; the last of their small army was arriving to storm the palace. It was an errand that the simplest fool could handle, leading the forty men back to the camp and setting them up before they would attack the next day.

Mongke still disapproved of his relationship with the Princess and decided to separate them as much as possible. It hadn't worked in the least, but Vachir saw the Colonel's attempt highly annoying anyways. When all this was over, the archer was getting the hell out of the Firenation and the Rough Rhinos; he was done serving men who were less competent than himself.

He kept his head down as the boat docked and the men in green filed from the vessel, each a step behind the other. The Dai Li had seemingly fared well, except for their ragged clothes; the small force had stayed intact. They were traitors of the Earth Kingdom, banished by Azula from the Firenation, they were without a home and that was partially what Ozai was offering them.

Ozai had been very specific in his instructions. He knew the Dai Li were well acquainted with the Princess, and the ex-Firelord had his doubts about the earth benders' faith in his daughter, and her madness; so they were to take out Zuko's own guards, leaving Azula to deal with her brother. Vachir grimaced at that thought; most negative thoughts about Azula's character made him feel that way. He wanted her to be perfect, and in his eyes, she was.

Without a word spoken to the earth bender's, he turned and the two Rough Rhino's led the remainder of their army to camp. It was to be another day of preparation and review, of honing their skills to the best of their abilities. They would attack at sunset.

* * *

Katara removed herself from the dozing Firebender as carefully as possible. All of their physical exertion had to be taking its toll on the Firelord, though he was practically healed. The only thing he lacked at the time was his physical strength, especially when it came to his bending, though Katara was sure that Zuko would regain that as soon as he began training once more.

She fought the urge to kiss his forehead and risk waking him, and instead Katara walked quickly from the room, turning down the hall to her own room. The waxing moon often kept her awake at night; it pulled the blood about in her veins, rousing her to move around. During those nights she often paced until dawn and slept the short hours of the morning. It was inconvenient to say the least, but she also reveled in the power it supplied her bending.

As she reached her door, her ears caught the gently squeak of metal from behind her. As if divine providence, Coco stepped from her husband's door, a slight smile on her lips. Katara had the unadulterated urge to smack her.

"Katara?" the girl murmured, her tone was tired and overly innocent.

"Good Morning Coco," Katara hid her grimace.

"What are you doing up?" she asked bluntly, and then looked down the hall towards Zuko's quarters.

"I really don't think I need to explain my actions to you," Katara spat, but then was sorry for her words; the last thing she needed was for her husband's mistress to go blabbing all her secrets to Aang. "I have a difficult time sleeping during the active parts of the lunar cycle."

Coco looked at her speculatively then nodded in agreement. "Aang might have mentioned something of that."

Katara was silent as the girl offered a sickly sweet smile and then turned down the corridor.

"We can never be friends," the Waterbender blurted out, causing the concubine to freeze and turn once more. Her previous façade had left her completely.

"I know," the younger girl said quietly. "I'm sorry you're angry Katara; I never thought he'd choose me, never in a million years."

Katara nodded at that, feeling even more ire.

"But I'm not sorry he did," Coco continued. Katara stared at her with a mixture of confusion and anger. "I've loved him forever, since he came to Kyoshi Island, all those years ago."

Katara cleared her throat. "Do you think, umm, that you are…"

"Perhaps," Coco said quickly. "After all, you were due exactly nine months after your wedding.

"You'll treat him well, right? Make him happy?" she asked, tears making her throat scratch. "You'll be his companion from now on, please be good to him."

"Huh?" Coco managed, holding in a laugh. "What are you talking about?"

"I won't stand in your way, it isn't fair for either of you," Katara told her with a sad smile.

"But he loves you," she told her bluntly. "You're all he talks about."

"I know Aang, that will change," Katara reasoned. "You should be prepared, he loves fully and unconditionally."

"Stop," Coco held up her hands to the girl, her purplish eyes opening wide as she digested Katara's words.

"And it will make it easier for Aang when I leave."

"For the Firelord?" the younger girl asked cheekily. Katara growled slightly.

"No, for my home and my people."

"I thought perhaps, since you two were so involved, you would stay here," Coco said, a sardonic smile upon her face.

Katara caught her words and frowned. "I am no one's concubine, I'm no whore."

Coco bristled at her words, she knew the Waterbender had spoken about her in the past, she had even over heard her in the past, but saying it so blatantly to her face, was something she would never expect from the Princess of the Southern Watertribe.

"Says the married woman who is sleeping with a married man," Coco bit her tongue as Katara's hand smacked across her cheek.

"You forget your place," Katara said icily. "You also forget my powers double at night."

"You forget that your husband's affair is out in the open, while yours, happens to be the secret of a select few."

"I suppose you'll tell Aang then?" Katara asked the slightest trace of fear in her eyes.

"No."

"No?"

"He's about to give up on you, I can feel it in his caress," she shuddered at a thought and Katara wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Telling him might renew sentiments I wish he would forget. Maybe then your words will be true, maybe then I will take your place."

Those words caused Katara's bones to freeze, her heart to drop, and her fears to come to light. She could only nod.

"But don't worry, your nasty words might sway my opinion to that situation, and my telling him now, especially after the past week, won't matter," her smile grew quite sinister.

Katara suddenly felt exhausted, and beyond annoyed. She was done with the conversation, any longer and water and fists would meet the side of Coco's face.

"Fine," she waved a hand and turned to enter her room.

"I'm glad we both understand then," Coco said, and exited down the hall. Katara saw the haughty swagger and clenched her fist.

"Bitch," Katara muttered as her door closed.

* * *

With summer approaching the days were getting longer, Zuko noticed this as he stood on the docks in the late evening. The Avatar was already on board, and Katara was on the ship as well, paying her respects to Aang and arranging her journey home to the Southern Watertribe.

Zuko stood far away from them, but he could see the finality in their movements, a farewell without the possibility of reconciliation. Deep in his heart that pleased the Firelord. He hadn't exactly worked out the fine details, but he planned on making Katara's stay in the Firenation one of a permanent nature, perhaps as a delegate of some kind, an ambassador from her tribe. If her marriage wasn't cluttering the situation, he was tempted to boot Mai to the curb and take Katara as his wife. A very appealing thought, though his mind was filled with guilt at the thought of tossing her aside so easily, he needed to talk to someone about the entire situation.

That was why he had gone to his Uncle's room that morning, only to find the old man packing his suitcase. In a hasty decision he had decided to catch the Avatar's vessel and escort Orchid home, perhaps staying in Ba Sing Se.

"I see," Zuko said through his teeth, yes he was ready to take back his position as Firelord, but his Uncle was a pillar of wisdom he could always trust upon. The old man hadn't even departed and Zuko was already waist deep in problems.

"Write me nephew," Iroh said calmly as he sat on his suitcase. "I'll be happy to advise you that way. This is your life, not mine. I find no peace in this lifestyle. I'm ready to go back to retirement."

"It's about Katara," he spat out. Iroh held out a hand to silence him.

"Zuko, there's no need for you to confess anything," he began, that caused Zuko to sigh. "I know of your involvement, the whole palace is aware, except for the Avatar. That boy is particularly dense sometimes."

"You know?"

"Yes, Zuko. Though I can't say I agree with the situation, it pleases me that you are happy with the girl," Iroh patted his tall nephew on the shoulder. "Don't feel bad, our family is full of noisy lovers, myself included. You are quite loud when you get going, though Master Katara is hardly silent in comparison. I'm sure that girl would make a lovely soprano."

"_Uncle_," Zuko blushed, and then sorted through his thoughts. "I love her."

Iroh brought his attention to Zuko with those words. "That complicates things immensely."

"Yes," Zuko echoed. "And I think she can still have children."

"What?" Iroh said suddenly.

"She told me herself she still bleeds. I think her ailment is more mental than physical," Zuko sat down on the end of Iroh's bed, his head in his hands. "What if she has my bastard?"

"I doubt Katara would ever let that situation get that far," Iroh said quietly, and Zuko nodded in agreement. "There is no need to worry."

"What worries me is that I would be okay with that," he met his uncle's golden gaze and grimaced. "To give her a child, a family and a home, that would make her so happy."

"You forget one very important detail, nephew, your wife."

"I can't forget her," Zuko said clearly. "Another problem I have acquired, my guilt."

Iroh had patted his back again, advising him to meditate on the situation. If things panned out the way Zuko described, Iroh told the young man to write him and he would arrange things for Katara. Zuko didn't like that vague description of Iroh's plan, but he took comfort in those thoughts, that someone would support him no matter the situation.

As Zuko's thoughts returned to the present, he saw Katara step down from the vessel, stopping on the edge of the deck to wave goodbye to Iroh and Aang who were now standing at the stern. After a few minutes the ship's engines had kicked in and carried the metal beast into the distance, only a dot on the fading horizon.

"Let's go inside, you look tired," Zuko took Katara's arm and led her indoors.

"I didn't sleep well last night," Katara told him, and then explained the moon cycle and the confrontation with Coco. Zuko bristled at the girl's comments.

"What a bitch," he said under his breath.

Katara chuckled, "That's what I said."

"Are you hungry?" Zuko asked as they passed the dining room, Katara knew where he was leading her, and that he had no intention of taking her to dinner.

"I could eat," she said coyly.

"That can wait," he said as he pulled her into his room.

Katara marveled at how quickly her clothing disappeared, and then just as rapidly she was pressed against the mirror on the opposite side of the room. Katara watched as her cool breath caused the glass to freeze, and one breath from Zuko made the ice melt and condensation form. He trailed kisses down her neck, to her spine as her breasts pressed roughly against the cool surface and his hand roughly caressed her rear.

She whimpered. "Zuko…"

"Yes, my love," he rasped as his lips found her ear. She shuddered.

"Don't you think we should move to the bed?"

"No, I think we should stay here," he growled and nipped at the tender flesh below her jaw. "I want you to see your face when I pleasure you."

Katara turned to seek his kiss, but he had backed away, divulging of his robe and undershirt. With his chest bare, he rubbed their flesh together, seeking to soothe her fevered passion.

"I love you Katara," he told her slowly, full of sincerity.

Katara managed to turn, wrapping her arms about his shoulders, kissing him full on the mouth. "And I love you."

"How sweet," a cold voice said from across the room. They both snapped out of their altered reality, as the severity of the situation reared its ugly face. "You love her. Here we all thought you were just fucking her. Congratulations brother, hopefully she will be more faithful."

Zuko turned quickly, shielding Katara's nude form behind him, completely forgetting the evidence of his arousal protruding from his pants. No sooner than he realized all those things, a knife shot from the hand of a silent shadow, piercing the side of the Firelord. An attack so swift, Zuko couldn't comprehend it until he was sinking to the ground. He watched as the figure pulled a bow then, an arrow aimed at Katara's shocked face, she made no move to cover her nude form. Crouching down behind the wounded man, and hugged his middle. Katara searched frantically for water to bend over his wound.

"Azula!" Zuko growled from the floor, blood pooling from his wound, angered at her arrival, her interruption, and his own confusion. He stared his sister down in the dim lighting of his room. He could barely make out the form of a man at her side. "How is this possible?"

"Anything is possible brother," Azula said, pulling another blade from her side. She placed it underneath Katara's chin. "Don't worry Waterbender; he won't die from that scratch. But I wonder if I should kill you here, you definitely weren't involved in the plan."

The man at Azula's side cleared his throat; quietly he moved to the crazed woman's side and took her arm gently.

"Yes," she whispered, still angry, yet slightly calmed. Katara's eyes pierced at the princess' reaction. Below her Zuko was cauterizing his wound with his own fire bending. Katara's nose wrinkled at the smell of his burning flesh.

Steps were heard in the hallway as men with torches entered swiftly. Katara managed to recognize the Earthbender's for what they were, the banished Dai Li.

"Take them both to my father," Azula waved her hand. "And for Agni's sake someone get that girl a sheet or something. Just because this is an attack doesn't mean we can't be civilized."

* * *

_A/N- Sorry for the delay, I know it's been a week, but what a busy week it's been. And here it is: chapter 13, kind of short, more of the confrontation comes in the next chappie, when everyone is finally in the same room. It's gonna be intense. _

_Also, **Saucebender** is writing this awesome story called **Dream Benders**. Her writing is really good and the story is very intriguing so far, if you want a good read, I definitly suggest you check it out._

_Anyways thanks for all your reviews last chapter, I really appreciate it. We'regetting to the home stretch. See you next chapter!_


	14. Coup d'état

Chapter Fourteen- Coup d'état

* * *

Azula's spine tingled in excitement. But honestly she couldn't help it. After six years of wallowing in madness she was free and oh so close to her deserved place of power. There were only a few things standing in her way.

Ozai was one, she had yet to decide if she truly had it in her to kill the old bender, but it might be necessary. And that simpering traitor Mai was the other. Azula's blood boiled whenever she thought about the young woman that had found a way into her father's bed.

The only thing about the entire situation that made Azula smile was the fact that she would get to tell her brother of his wife's betrayal. That would be very humorous, Zuko was such a baby when it came to the women in his life, and he would breakdown when he learned that his faithful wife was fucking his very own sire.

With that thought Azula stood, stretching her thin limbs. The sun drained from her bones as it set over the horizon. They were leaving in mere minutes and that time couldn't pass fast enough. Feeling restless she walked over to the tent of her lover and rapped on the tarp covering the door.

"Come in," a muffled voice called. As she entered she saw Vachir glance her direction and offer her a broad smile. Azula's heart did a slight flip, and that made her anxious, knowing she didn't want to feel too strongly for the archer. After all, trust was the first step to deceit.

Despite those thoughts Azula managed a small smile in return. She had never had a man of her own before, and she thought this particular one in her life was a magnificent specimen.

Sometimes she could see his age in the lines of his face, the slight graying of his hair just above his ears. But when he had his shirt off, like it was at that very moment, she could not decipher his well toned chest from one of a man ten years his junior.

He caught her staring and tossed the shirt in his hands to his cot in the corner. Slowly Azula sauntered over to his tall form and placed a hand on his torso, gently tracing his muscles with her sharp fingernails.

He cupped her face and kissed her roughly, his hands went to her hair and mussed her top knot. It only took him a moment to pull the band from her hair and run his fingers through her silken locks.

Azula's hands were busy as well as they drifted below the waistband of his pants and rubbed his manhood hastily, causing a low groan to escape from his lips before his flesh sprung to life, becoming hard in her grasp. She squeezed him lightly as she stroked.

"Are you as excited as I am?" she asked in a whisper as their lips parted.

"Yes," he hissed, her fingers drifted lower and cupped his sac. "Right now, I would say more so."

"I find that hard to believe," she said with a smirk.

Her husky tone caused him to assault her mouth yet again; she smiled as his lips trailed her jaw line, stopping just above the collar of her armor. If it wouldn't take forever for her to remove it and then put it back on—they would be leaving for the palace within the hour— then Azula would have let him undress her, perhaps take her quickly from behind.

Azula sighed. There was never enough time to get everything done.

Her attentions became firmer; she enjoyed having him so vulnerable in front of her. She loved being the one to control pleasure, and pain for that matter. Vachir took both in stride, he was a willing participant in all of her sexual attentions, she smiled to herself; she knew he liked it when she dug her nails into his back, or bit his flesh.

Their whole relationship had started because Azula liked to be in control. She had only been playing with him in the river; it had been a test for her father sake, to see if the man was strong enough to resist the temptation. Obviously he had not been. But just as she moved to push him away his searing kiss met her lips, his hands roaming her body in the most intimate of ways, delicious sensations filled her limbs and she held him tighter to her instead. She realized in that moment that she wanted his body and his loyalty, and so she took Vachir as her own.

Vachir was a passionate lover, clumsy at times, which puzzled her, because his skills as an archer and a soldier had provided him with the grace of a dancer. Perhaps it was just in comparison to her. Azula knew her abilities as a bender aided to her stamina as well as flexibility during sex. And she did not fault him for his awkwardness, she knew in time his nerves would fade and he would become more confident with her, it was just the natural order of things. Besides, what she valued most in him was outside of their actions in the bedroom, it was his continuing faithfulness, will to survive, and the anger that burned in his core. It was like a beacon she was drawn to. Like a mirror into her own soul that she could fully appreciated.

As her thoughts came full circle Azula glanced up at his face, a mask of ecstasy and agony. She felt him tense before her, as his whole body clenched and he shot his seed over her hand.

His breathing was ragged as he pulled her shoulders to him; his kisses became slow and thoughtful. The Princess removed her hand from his pants, as he left her suddenly and came back before her with a small rag. Vachir finished dressing as she cleaned the stickiness from her fingers. She tied his armor in place in silence, and then made her way over to his small shaving mirror and fixed her hair back in its knot.

As they stepped from his tent he pulled her close one last time, and in full sight of everyone he kissed her with all the passion in him. She heard several catcalls and whistles, and she tensed in his embrace. He held her firmly, and eventually she melted into his kiss and sighed when he released her. She knew he had been staking his claim in front of the other men, and she bristled at the thought. Part of her couldn't fault him, Azula supposed if any other female was around she would do the very same.

But Vachir wasn't the Princess of the Firenation; the look she gave him could have frozen her father's strongest flame. She was about to verbally reprimand him when a throat cleared behind her.

"It's been a long time Princess," the man and green bowed with a slight smirk.

Despite her annoyance at the man's tone Azula cracked a smile. There were few warriors less competent than the Earthbender's that had followed her to the Firenation all those years before. This coup would be a piece of firecake.

"It has lieutenant," she looked the man over. "I see the years have been just as kind to you as they have been to me."

"Yes," he said with a grimace.

"I suppose you want an apology of some kind for banishing you all those years ago," she said slowly, and the man's eyes grew wide. "Well, no. I don't do apologies; they are for the weak and foolish. And I am neither. Do I have your loyalty?"

The man gave a small smirk and bowed deeply. The other soldiers followed suit. "As long as we can have refuge here, we will serve you completely."

"Excellent," Azula nodded and looked around to the other soldiers. "Where's Mongke?"

"I am here," the old general emerged from the crowd.

The Princess looked at the army around her with optimism and a feeling of anticipation in her heart.

"Okay," she said motioning to the palace. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Mai paced back and forth through her rooms. There was still time to tell Zuko of what his father was planning and guilt was eating her alive. She knew the whole situation was wrong; Ozai was dangerous and violent without provocation. He would tear the world apart yet again, like his forefather's had.

Without her guilt, she was sure the week would have been exquisite. Since giving him her promise, Ozai had treated her with so much passion, she thought her heart would burst. It was akin to how he treated her years before, when they first became involved. Before she and Zuko had married and Zuko became Firelord, before he lost his mind in defeat.

The week had given her time to think everything through, and she found herself just as troubled. Mai began to wonder how long Ozai would keep her around. There were vast rumors of the women he went through before and after his marriage to Princess Ursa, there were even a few rumored deaths.

It was like being caught between a rock and a hard place. She knew the consequences of her actions and the results that would ravage the world, and she also knew she owed Zuko some vestiges of loyalty for taking her as his bride and for loving her.

A thought struck her then, he could have chosen Katara, and she hadn't been married to Aang at the time of their wedding. Perhaps after all her betrayal, Zuko could find it in his heart to forgive her, especially if her honesty cost Mai his trust.

As her eyes focused, the Firelady realized she was standing in front of her window, staring at the ocean. The Avatar's vessel sailed off into the distance, with him his wife and concubine. Mai was pleased some of the tension in the household had departed. In that moment her courage doubled. Katara was gone; perhaps Zuko's involvement with her had been a passing desire. She didn't delude herself that everything would be okay after the truth came out, but at least her own guilt would finally leave.

Mai ran from her room, she was sure there was still time for Zuko to gather the necessary troops and prevent his father's attack. Her body was filled with adrenaline; the nervous anticipation of doing what she knew was right in her heart. But as she rounded the next corner, all those emotions that flooded her core, were instantly gone at the sight of Katara's dark hand wrapped securely in her husband's pale one.

The looks they held in their eyes were of bliss and utter happiness, as Zuko leaned down to whisper in the woman's ear, Mai turned and walked straight back to her room.

As she sat before her mirror she combed her hair and wondered how she had ended up in such an abhorrent situation.

Katara had stayed; Mai presumed the situation would go on for an extended amount of time and her heart was suddenly filled with bitterness. Zuko had forced her to play a part in his downfall; his actions had pushed her into silence. She would do nothing to prevent Ozai taking back the throne. Agni help them all in the days to come.

* * *

Ozai sat on his bed, a deep frown on his face. Mongke had said that he would be free within the hour after sunset, but it seemed the minutes were dragging by. Not content to simply wait anymore, the old bender approached his door and swung it open. The guard was dozing to the right of it and Ozai looked at him disdainfully. As he continued on his way out the man grabbed his shoulder.

"This isn't part of our agreement, you can have whatever visitors you want," the man gripped him roughly and pushed him back towards the room. "But there is no way I'm going to let you just walk out of here, the Firelord will have my hide."

"Our agreement has changed," Ozai sparked his fist; it blazed brightly in the dim corridor, bright enough to see the terror in the man's eyes. "And you should know that I am the rightful Firelord, just for making that mistake, I think I will kill you."

"How is this possi—" the man's question was cut short as Ozai pushed the man to the ground, his enflamed fist crashing into the soldiers skull, the firebender smiled at the crunching of bone against the stone floor.

Ozai killed three more guards before Mongke arrived with the earth benders in tow. They escorted Ozai to the throne room, and then took their places kneeling before their leader.

Ozai sparked the fire behind him, it glowed a bright yellow, and that pleased him greatly, his powers had all but returned completely.

"Where is my daughter?"

"Azula is capturing your son as we speak," Mongke said from the floor.

"Very good," Ozai purred. "You will have to tell me what you desire as your reward for putting me back into power, I always reward my most faithful of subjects."

Mongke was thoughtful for a moment, "Well there is one thing that I desire…"

"Name it and it will be yours."

"The princess," he said lowly.

Mongke met his leader's eyes and was surprised to see the approving smile.

* * *

Azula gripped Vachir's arm as they spotted him walking down the hallway. They were currently perched on the rafters, just above the Firelord's head, waiting to pounce.

"What is she doing here?" Azula balked, anger filling her bones as she caught sight of the Waterbender.

"It seems your brother has yet to have his fill of her," the archer said, failing to hide his smirk. "And it's not hard to see why."

"Watch it," she snapped. She was still upset about the stunt he had pulled in front of his tent. "Zuko I can handle, but with the Waterbender by his side," Azula looked away in shame. "I just don't know."

"She's the only one who ever defeated you?" Vachir asked, though he knew the answer, everyone in the Firenation knew.

"Yes," she spoke through her teeth. "But there's something else. When I first arrived at Nan Byouin, there was a general there, perhaps you know him, Shin Yusha."

"The leader of the Southern Raiders?"

"Before they started to medicate him heavily, he would go on hour long rants about a young blue eyed witch, how the girl could control his movements with her bending."

"What?"

"She can bend the fluids in our bodies."

"Agni," Vachir swore, realizing the immediate danger. "And her bending strength increases as the moon waxes."

"The full moon is in a few days," Azula pressed a hand to her temple and sighed. "Even tonight she will be very powerful, and will need to be properly restrained."

"We'll take care of it," Vachir motioned to the soldiers in green behind them. Azula could only nod.

They jumped from their hiding place shortly after, the Dai Li incapacitating the guards as they approached Zuko's rooms in stealth. The doors were wide open.

"Honestly," Azula murmured. "They make this too easy."

They found the lovers in the corner, flushed against the mirror, making all sorts of obscene sounds, moaning and groping like horny teenagers. Azula nearly laughed aloud.

She did snicker when she heard them whisper their endearments to one another.

"How sweet," she nearly choked in laughter. "You love her. Here we all thought you were just fucking her. Congratulations brother, hopefully she will be more faithful."

The confusion on his face as he turned was quite comical. He placed himself in front of the Waterbender and then lowered to attack. He didn't get the chance to strike as Vachir drew a knife and threw it at Zuko's side, causing him to fall to the floor in a lump. The naked girl bent over him quickly, glancing around for water to heal him quickly. Azula's anger doubled at the sight of her blue eyes.

"Azula!" Zuko ground out, writhing in pain. "How is this possible?"

"Anything is possible brother," Azula said, walking forward she placed a knife under the girls chin. "Don't worry Waterbender; he won't die from that scratch. But I wonder if I should kill you here, you definitely weren't involved in the plan."

Vachir grabbed her arm gently, "Later," he whispered. "Your father might want to use her against Zuko."

"Yes," Azula growled. She vaguely registered Zuko sealing his wound with fire bending. She ordered the Dai Li forward and motioned for them to find something for the girl to wear; she knew how her father reacted to naked young women. Agni forbid he fall for the water slut as well.

Minutes later they walked single file down the hallway towards Mai's room. Both Zuko and his mistress looked nearly sick with shock, both with gags around their mouths to prevent the screams they had elicited before as they secured their hands in Zuko's quarters.

Before they could even knock, Mai opened the door to Zuko's muffled yells. She was genuinely surprised by the arrival of the earth benders, but still she placed her hands before her and they were shackled in no time.

Azula led them to the throne room, hoping to beat her father there, though she knew she failed at that when she saw the distinct glow of the fire behind the Firelord's throne.

She stopped short and allowed Mai to pass her, "After you _mother_," she added a mocking bow.

Azula turned immediately to Zuko and smiled at his confused expression.

"I guess I should tell you brother, your wife is going to marry father so that she can remain Firelady," her smile grew as she saw Vachir shaking in slight laughter. The whole situation was very amusing. "But it's okay, they've been fucking for years anyway."

Zuko used his teeth to remove his gag, a moment later her retched on the red carpet.

* * *

_A/N- I know it's been forever since I've updated, but schools getting really hectic as I'm finishing out the semester, but I'm sorry I haven't had more time to write this story. Hopefully I'll finish the next chapter this weekend and post it monday or tuesday, but I can't promise anything... but I will try._

_Thanks so much for all your reviews and for reading, it really helps get my creative juices flowing. I'll keep Zutara and In the Cover of Night in my thoughts as I stuff myself with turkey, Happy Holidays everyone!_


End file.
